Cant lose what you never had
by louie-fly
Summary: A trip to the West Coast of Ireland, in Co. Sligo brings with it a new surprise for this 16-year old girl. Little does she know what a chance meeting with new friends brings. Puppy-love and a little fun is on the horizon. Westlife Trilogy 2002 - Series 1. Note All current chapters are being edited & altered. Each one old one to be replaced.
1. Chapter 1

"Can't lose what you never had"

By: Victoria Liu-Pearson

© All rights to the story is reserved

Author note: 6/3/13, this is the slightly altered version of chapter 1, I've kept the original as much as I can while adding bits and removing others that weren't needed. I'll be doing this regularly with not just this story but others I have as well. It won't keep me from continuing to write but I just think a few tweaks and here and there will make all my stories look a bit better. Also, I am back at uni for my third final year so I'll do as much as I can with the time I have available until next holiday period!

**Chapter 1**

Rain droplets pelted against the four-paned window, dark grey angry-looking clouds hovered in the sky above. Below at ground level, colored umbrellas sprouted in all corners giving life to an already dull atmosphere. She stared out the window observing the scenery before her eyes.

_I'm in a different country altogether and what a holiday this has turned out to be. Ireland is beautiful, but I'm reminded so much of home._

Vickie had been really looking forward to this trip, it was a sweet sixteenth birthday surprise from her parents. Ireland, being a country she always wanted to visit as a young child, and now all the hype and excitement was nothing more than bitter disappointment. Instead of being able to go out and explore it on her own, she had to follow her parents to all the places they wanted to see while her sister got to be all independent staying in Dublin alone. Miranda wasn't keen on seeing a small town like County. Sligo and insisted she should stay in the big city and Vickie was irritated their parents let her older sister do as she pleased.

'So not fair.'

She signed heavily leaning her forehead against the cold glass. It wasn't just about the freedom and independence her sister got, that Vickie was most upset about; of late nothing she did seem to work, from the first day her family moved from New Zealand to Australia. She struggled to settle into her new school and make new friends to her nothing in her life had turned out well yet.

**Knock! Knock!**

'Come in,' Vickie said.

'Honey, are you ready?'

Her mother; Margaret Pearson pushed the door open and slid her head around the corner.

'Ready for what exactly?' Vickie asked remaining seated on her window perch.

'David suggested we take a walk just in this area nearby to see what is on of interest,' Margaret said, stepping farther into the bedroom and strolling to where her daughter sat. Vickie pondered the idea. They have been in Co. Sligo Sligo for three days since arriving by car from Dublin where they had stayed for a week. Screwing her face upwards, she pointed to the scene outside with her head. Her shoulder length black hair mangled in copper brown highlights smothered over her narrow oval face.

'In _this _weather?' she replied scornfully Margaret laughed.

'Come on, Vickie, you can't stay inside all day. It will do you a world of good to get some fresh air in your lungs.'

'Don't you mean get some sun on my head?' Vick said, smirking at her mother.

'You know it's good for you regardless,' Margaret added. Vick rolled her brown eyes and glanced outside again.

'Yeah, all right sounds good,' she replied.

'We will meet you downstairs,' Margaret said before patting her daughter on her head.

'Mum!' Vickie wailed, only for Margaret to smile innocently as she left the room.

'Great, she still treats me like a baby. Even worse I can't believe I have to spend more of my holiday following them around again,' she cursed. Begrudgingly she tore away from the window, picking up the waist-length black denim jacket and matching purse already stuffed with necessities. Upon leaving the room and casually striding down the corridor, a sickening sight confronted her. There, right in front of her eyes, a young couple not much older and looking very much in love pinned up against the metal lift doors. They groped each other desperately; there was an obvious drive and need to 'get it on' as quickly as possible. Vickie decided to take the stairs; no way did she want to share a lift with them.

Reaching the hotel lobby, she spotted her parents seated in the formal lounge. It was a cozy area with a gas-operated open fireplace, short stout mushroom coffee table and rounded out by a creamy-white seven-seat sofa flanked on either side by identical armchairs made from pure cowhide. Vickie approached her parents; her stepfather David Pearson browsed through the business section of the local paper, her mum had a different section of the same paper; she was checking for entertainment and sightseeing attractions.

'Ok I'm ready,' she announced. David and Margaret looked up from their reading material.

'You've been very quiet,' he observed. She nodded giving a shy smile.

'Yeah it's just been all so overwhelming.'

They exited the hotel lobby only pausing for a moment as David opened the huge purple Sydney Fish Market umbrella, one of Margaret's proudest purchases. Huddling close together they casually walked the main sidewalk. A fruit and vegetable cart parked in the centre of the path; the old cart creaked and groaned under the weight. Cardboard boxes overloaded with apples, oranges, mandarins and glad-wrapped watermelons oozed appeal. Vickie eyed the plump red apples with glee.

'Vick hurry up,' Margaret called she scurried along to catch. They passed a café, the instant waft of brewed coffee with freshly baked muffins stirring their senses.

'We might come back to this one later,' David said.

'Yes definitely, I've already decided what I'll have to eat,' Vickie remarked.

'You're always thinking of food,' Margaret answered smiling.

'I'm a growing girl, Mum,' Vickie grinned.

'Look,' David said. They stopped in the front window of an Antique store; in the display stood a solid wood six-foot tall grandfather clock with its large white-plated face the numbers decorated by roman numerals. Accompanying the clock a shelf filled with rows of empty silver photo frames and a gold trinket box. Margaret's eager eyes lit up.

'Do either of you feel like accompanying me?' she asked. David, being the dutiful husband nodded but Vickie declined.

'No thanks but you guys go I'll go to the newsagent next door,' she answered.

'Fine by me we'll try not too be long,' Margaret said.

'By that you know she means give me two hours!' David chuckled and Vick broke into a grin Margaret scowled at them. She went into the store David right behind still laughing; Vickie made her way to the newsagent but the sounds of thundering footsteps from behind caught her attention. Three teenage girls flew by in a blaze of color.

'Run faster Rach otherwise we'll miss the lads,' said one of the girls'. They sprinted farther down the street disappearing around the corner. Normally Vickie dismissed this as nothing more as girls chasing after young boys their own age; but from the way the girls said it, it made her curious. _We'll miss the lads. _She decided to check it out. Knowing her mum's great passion for antiques, she felt secure in the knowledge they would be preoccupied for the moment. Breaking into a jog, she dodged carefully past women with prams, a busker strumming on his guitar and a little old woman dragging her trolley. She dashed around the corner of where the three teenagers disappeared and stopped abruptly. Directly across the road a mass gathering of people ranging from young to old congregated in the local city park. There's benches splattered all around, a sandbox where a small knit of children played castles and a seesaw swing set. She gazed upon the group of people, they were pressed very tightly in one mass, some of the shorter people opted to stand on tiptoes. Checking both sides of the road for on-coming traffic Vickie walked to the park. As she drew closer, the sounds of singing become clear but she didn't recognize the tune.

The crowd broke into rapturous applause, wolf whistles and screaming from the teenage girls.

'Thank you, on behalf of my two mates I want to thank each and every one of you for turning up today. We always appreciate local support right here in our own hometown. Once again many thanks and we wish you all a good afternoon,' _Click. _Slowly the crowd began to disperse in their separate directions and only several girls lingered they swarmed around the bench occupied by three young men. Vickie slid a bit closer not wanting to look inconspicuous, she overheard the girls gushing all forms of praise and constantly giggling.

'Oh Shane, you performed so well today,' gushed one.

'Kian how are you, darling?' asked another.

Vickie almost wanted to gag; it was just so sickly sweet. She poked her head through a small gap between two girls to get a better look. Sandwiched between two stocky black speakers and scraggly wiring were three guys. Two of them had dark brown hair and one with blonde hair. Each one dressed distinctively different styles but she couldn't quite single out their style from her position.

'Vickie.'

Margaret placed her hand upon her daughter's shoulder.

'Argh!' Vickie yelped spinning around placing one hand over her heart; all the girls close by backed off and the three men noticed the Asian girl glaring at her mother.

'Mum, did you have to do that! Now everybody's staring,' she replied seeing everybody stare at them. The blonde guy leapt off the bench the girls shrieked excitedly, and even reached out to touch him.

'Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt but you know there was nothing to worry about,' he explained Margaret nodded.

'I understand young man but my daughter here had us worried,' she said Vickie rolled her eyes annoyed the blonde man nodded he smiled looking her way.

'So how did you find her?' he asked.

'One of the shop owners told us about you and your friends said you were always getting lots of attention.' Margaret remarked.

'My husband and I thought you were very good.'

The blonde guy grinned he glanced back over his shoulder and motioned to his two friends.

'These two would probably disagree. They think we still have a lot to work on but I always tell them we're doing fine,' he remarked. One of the two dark-haired guys' pulled one of the girls aside and whispered to her and she nodded and turned to her friends.

'Come on, girl's time to leave,' she replied. Mumbling disappointments they began to disperse and soon leaving just the three young guys, Vickie, her mother and stepfather as he stepped forwards.

'From what we heard you are exceptionally talented and sound professional,' he remarked.

'Oh no not yet still have so much to improve but thanks.' The dark-haired guy whom had talked to the girls' just moments ago replied while the second one continued packing up; Vickie found him rather intriguing.

'By the way my name's Kian. These guys here are my best friends Shane and Mark,' the blonde-haired guy, Kian said.

'It is a pleasure to meet you lads. I'm David; this is my wife Margaret and our youngest daughter Vickie. Our eldest Miranda remained in Dublin,' David said. Shane turned to Mark.

'Marky, mate, don't hide in the corner just leave the packing up for later now come and say hello,'

The one named Mark didn't even look up.

'Shane if you can't see my hands are full. Maybe some other time,' he answered. Vickie being curious as to why he preferred to stay away and do his own thing walked over to Mark; he hadn't noticed and just carried on with his work.

'Um…perhaps I can help?' she asked. Mark looked up sharply she stepped back a little, the intense look in his fiery blue eyes caught her off guard. He stared at her for a moment, taking in her small oval face, sharp eyes, soft-pursed lips and slim line figure. Although she looked petite, there was something more he found intriguing; the way she stood off to the side, not portraying any self-confidence, head tilted to one side allowing her hair to fall gracefully and he found himself smiling at her.

'Thanks for offering but I can manage,' he said turning his back.

'Oh, right Ok,' she replied walking back to her parents; they were still in conversation with Shane and Kian.

'Hey,' called Mark. Vickie paused slowly turning round.

'Yes?'

'I didn't catch your name,'

She grinned giving him a wink.

'I never said my name but my mum did. You obviously were not listening. If you missed it too bad,' she answered. He chuckled quietly; she may have appeared curious but he liked her quick retort it definitely interested him. Shane caught the smile spreading upon his friend's face and he wondered if his friend was beginning to a little interest in this girl, Mark hadn't done much dating these past few months especially after what happened.

'Lads, I'm wondering since you are locals in the area, maybe you know of any good restaurants to dine,' David said.

'Yeah 'cause mum and David want a romantic getaway from me!' Vick piped up than dodged her mum's feeble attempt swatting her head. Shane and Kian looked at each other.

'Sligo, not being a big suburban city like Dublin means choice is limited. I do know of a place about two blocks away, it is a very traditional Mediterranean restaurant. While alternatively there is the local food,' Kian explained.

'Mediterranean sounds good,' Margaret replied David nodded in agreement.

'Say you wouldn't mind showing us where it is? The city's small compared to what we are used to but the little alleyways and short cuts can be confusing,' he answered.

'Sure, not a problem it's not far so we can walk. If that's all right with you,' Shane said.

'It's fine we don't mind right Vickie?' Margaret asked but Vickie didn't hear a word. She was watching Mark continue his packing not in the least bothered by his surroundings. His muffled brown hair dribbled over the side of his face, his midnight blue T-shirt was loose as was his baggy green khaki pants clinging just off his hip.

'Vickie.' Margaret spoke louder, Vickie snapped from her trance.

'Sorry did you say something? I wasn't listening,' she replied her face sheepish.

'These nice fine young men will show us to the restaurant when they're finished,' explained David nodding to Shane, Kian and Mark. They hurriedly packed the speakers, microphones and remaining equipment into Kian's car.

'Oh, yeah good so at least your dinner is settled,' Vick answered distracted again. Her eyes flicked over to Mark only to find he was staring back and her; embarrassed at being caught she quickly looked away.

'You know if Vickie's parents are having this dinner alone it means she'll be on her own at the hotel.' Shane said he nudged Mark playfully; he drew his eyes away glaring at his mate.

'Yes it does, so what? It has nothing to do with us. We're just helping her parents find a place to eat.'

Kian shook his head an exasperated sigh escaping his lips.

'We're not talking about Vickie's parents, far from it in fact. Now we were pointing to the opportunity for you to get to know this girl,' he said, an alarmed look crossed Mark's face.

'Please tell me you are kidding. I am no way interested; I don't know her for goodness sake. You two are jumping the gun all over again when I've told you numerous times I'm fine staying away from the dating thing at the moment,' he answered; slamming the boot shut Kian pressed the automatic lock.

'At least, think about it Marky you've been avoiding it for a while now so give it ago. If you keep hiding and telling everyone you're not ready to start again fine but you can't do it forever. Just get to know her and see what happens it may not come to anything but at least you try,' Shane explained.

'Ok, ok fine, I give up,' Said Mark his two mates clapped him on the back.

'Go get her mate.'

Before he could protest any further they bounded off joining Margaret and David at the head of the group leading the way down the street, and left him and Vickie to keep pace. They followed the sidewalk away from the park; through a row of small village, shops, all housed under one roof. A florist, candy store, barbers, bakery and baby boutiques. Vickie shuffled on her feet racking her brain for something to start up a conversation.

'So, you guys must really enjoy performing for the crowds,' _Yeah, great comment Vick. It was obvious. Duh!_

Mark shrugged.

'It is enjoyable to get up and perform but at times it can be awkward. Singing is one of my favorite things to do. Whenever we get the chance we'll get together and have a sing, sometimes in public or private,' he said; Shane overheard every drop a smile inched onto his lips.

'Where are you from?' inquired Mark curiously. Vickie had retained a lot of her New Zealand accent since being brought up in Auckland since her early childhood, now since living Australia she had started to develop some of the Aussie twinge in her speech. She gazed up into his face taking in his pinkish rosy cheeks, sultry lips and semi-fair skin. Standing at around five-foot and eleven inches she felt quite intimidated, she only being a mere five-foot and six inches.

'Well I was born in Singapore but grew up in New Zealand and now permanently living in Australia. Sydney to be specific and I'm still adjusting to the place. Very vibrant city everything is always on the go constantly.' She explained now beginning to relax.

'How do you like it so far?' He asked.

'It's a pretty nice place. Only been there seven months so I can't say I ecstatically love it or hate it just ok for now,' she replied. Mark nodded his head he didn't know what else to say when he looked upfront, he noticed Shane giving him the thumbs up sign.

'Here we are!' Kian announced a while later. They had rounded a corner and stopped in the front window of the restaurant Hopper Worth. Dim lightning from overhanging chandeliers, tables were set elegantly with a single rose vase in the center companied by candles giving a very romantic atmosphere.

'Let's make our booking,' said Margaret she pushed open the door David followed leaving Shane, Kian, Mark and Vickie waiting on the sidewalk. Kian turned to face Vickie.

'Not worried you'll be staying alone at the hotel?' he asked she smiled shaking her head.

'No I'm more than capable on my own. Mum and David deserve to spend quality time together.' She answered. Shane nudged Mark discreetly.

'What are you waiting for Marky? Ask her out or offer to keep company.' He remarked. Mark stared at him not in the least impressed.

'Shane just stop it already, if you're so eager go ask her yourself. Too many ideas going on that head of yours mate.' He said pushing his friend away.

'Oh really? We'll see soon enough,' Shane answered; the door opened again Margaret and David emerged looking more than satisfied.

'Oh looks like you're all set!' Vickie teased her mother before remembering she would be alone at the hotel.

'Right I think it's time we head off, thank you so much for your help lads we appreciate it.' Said David shaking their hands in turn.

'Not a problem sir it's our pleasure but if you want we can accompany you back to your hotel,' Shane added Mark almost wanted to hit him. David and Margaret exchanged looks they thought it a good idea and agreed. So Kian and David lead the way Shane and Margaret a step behind with Mark and Vickie last to follow. Margaret turned to Shane.

'I was wondering if one of you wouldn't mind staying with Vickie while we're at dinner. She always wants to act a grown up when left alone but in a different country I just worry,' she said. Shane wanted to burst into laughter at her suggestion this may just work out perfectly for Mark but Shay didn't want to appear over eager. He burrowed his brow deep in thought. Tonight his parents wanted him at work and most likely Kian's working too so Mark seemed like the logical choice.

'Let me ask Mark,' He said and dropped a step behind to Mark and Vickie they looked at Shane.

'Something you want Shay?' He quizzed; Shane took him to one side.

'You up for doing a favor?' He asked.

'Like what exactly?' Mark sensed there was a catch to this favor.

'Vick's mum asked me if one of us can keep stay with Vick while they're at dinner. I'm out for work reasons and so is Kian so I thought of you,' Shane replied Mark pressed his lips together tightly he didn't like the way Shane had purposely made him the obvious person to ask but then his eyes swept over to Vickie as she laughed along to Kian's joke and he found himself smiling again.

"Fine I'll do it.' He agreed, smiling smugly Shane went to tell Margaret and a relieved look appeared on her face. She turned to mouth 'thank you' in which Mark nodded in return.

Arriving at the front steps of the Casseden hotel David made his excuses and went in.

'Well then I guess we might see you lads around sometime,' Vickie remarked trying to hide her disappointment, unknown to her Shane and Margaret were smiling and even Mark had a hint of an impish grin.

'Yeah so nice meeting you all I'd better go in. Bye!' Vickie replied with a quick wave she ran up the front steps and inside. Margaret faced Mark.

'Just come by at 7pm we're staying on the third floor. Vickie's room is next door to ours rooms 310 and 311.' She said.

"Sure I'll be here,' Mark agreed he avoided Kian's open-mouthed look.

'You did what?' exclaimed Vickie in shock.

'Calm down honey I thought it would be good for you to have someone around.' Margaret replied fastening her necklace on.

'Yeah but… but I hardly know this guy,' Vick said. In addition, you didn't even ask how I would feel about it she added silently.

'Oh don't be silly. The two of you looked to be getting along well earlier this afternoon,' Margaret said as she fixed her hair. Vickie rolled her eyes.

'As if. We barely had a full-fledged conversation. He asked questions I answered all simple and straight forward.'

She sat on the double bed in a pair of black bike short and white t-shirt, her arms and legs folded crossly.

**Knock! Knock**

"That'll be Mark. Go on and answer,"  
Margaret urged her daughter towards the door. Taking a deep breath Vickie reached for the knob and opened it and the sight of Mark nearly made her jaw drop. He just looked so gorgeous, wearing a baby blue polo shirt underneath a suede brown leather jacket cropped off with black jeans. His hair now sporting a cool spiked up style. Swallowing hard she dragged her eyes away so as not to stare, but it was hard not to. She had not seen a man looking so fine. Quickly she regained her composure.

'Hi come on in. My mum is about to leave," she said. Mark smiled warmly at her and walked in seeing Vickie's mum.

'Oh hello Mark. Thank you so much for doing this favor.' Margaret replied.

'Hey, don't mention it." He said. Margaret stood up and glanced at her daughter, seeing the playful smile on her face.

'How do I look?'

'Fine, nah I'm kidding you look great, now go and enjoy your dinner,' Vickie answered still smiling brightly.

'Thank you; now don't stay up too late. It may be our holiday, but it's not nice to spend half of it asleep,' Margaret said. Mark tried rather un-successfully not to crack up laughing, and had to look away so the older woman couldn't see.

'Well have fun. We'll try not to be too late' Margaret smiled and kissed her daughter on her head and strolled out the door.

'All right.' said Vickie walking past Mark and settling herself down on the spacious double bed.

'What should we do? Maybe go downstairs and have a game of pool. Or we can just stay here and watch some movies,'

Mark shrugged as he sat down beside her, he kept his eyes straight ahead not wanting to stare incase she felt uncomfortable.

'Don't know about you but I'm rather hungry.'

'No problem," grinned Vickie as she leaned over to the bedside table, picking up the phone and dialing room service.

'Are you sure you parents are ok with it?' he asked.

'Yep this whole holiday is for me so they said I'm allowed a few privileges.' She answered and while she talked on the phone, Mark let his gaze look around the roam, it was the usual look most hotel rooms had nothing spectacular he noticed a stack of photographs on top of one of the closed suitcases' he didn't have the time to inspect them further when Vickie hung up the phone.

'The food should be here soon. I was actually quite surprised when the guy told me it wouldn't take the m very long to get it all prepared,' she said.

'Yeah well this hotel is quite popular, and over the years the service has really has been outstanding," He answered. Vickie got up from the bed and went to use the bathroom, and while she was gone, he thought of why Shane insisted he did this tonight. It had been a while since he had gone on a date, with a girl he didn't know well and he had refused to after the last one. Things hadn't gone well and he was disappointed because he really liked her unfortunately she wasn't as keen as he had thought. Now he had his two best friends telling him he had to get over it and get back into the scene. Mark was so lost in his thoughts he hadn't heard the bathroom door open and Vickie stepped out.

'What was the name of the song you guys were singing earlier?' she asked. Mark snapped out of his little trance just in time to catch the question.

'That one was Bryan Adams song 'Everything I do, I do it for you.' and the one we did before is 'If tomorrow never comes' I quite like that one myself,' he answered.

'Cool I like that one too,' she said walking back and sat back down on the bed.

'Did you want to hear a bit?' He asked.

'Sure.' She said. Mark took a couple of seconds to compose himself then he started to sing. Vickie was speechless as she listened to him and her mind blank as she scrambled for the right words. She not only loved the song but his voice as well.

''Wow.' She said when he was done he smiled.

** Knock, Knock**

'Room service!' a voice called through the door breaking the silence between them.

'Coming!,' Vickie called back she leapt off the bed turning to him.

'That was really awesome.'

'Thanks.'

She bounced over to the door swinging it open and stepping aside as two bellhops dressed in the hotel's red uniform pushed food trolleys into the room; both covered with a large sterling silver cap.

'Enjoy your meal.' One bellhop said he did a polite bow and strode from the room his companion followed suit. Alone in the room again Mark resumed their conversation.

'Shane's mum did suggest we put a CD together and send it off, she's actually got a friend who works in the music industry and says he might be able to help us out,'

Vickie lifted the cap and immediately their noses inhaled sweet potatoes, juicy plump steak and seasoned chips. She handed him one set of utensils and took the other.

'Give me a hand?' she asked. Mark didn't need to be asked twice he picked up the platter of steak and chips moving it from the trolley onto the rectangular pine oak coffee table by the window. Pulling up a spare chair he took his seat, Vickie took hers on the windowsill, and hungrily they tucked into their meal.

'Oh forgot about drinks.' She added and went to the mini fridge located in the cupboard below the TV.

'What would you like? We have soft drinks, beer, wine even vodka.'

'Just a coke will do me thanks,' Mark replied. Vickie grabbed two bottles of coke from the fridge and returned to the table.

'That would be pretty cool with Shane's mums' friend working in the business. Maybe he or she can give you guys advice or something.'

'Yeah hopefully we want to rehearse lots before we actually put something together to be heard.'

As the evening wore on, Mark and Vickie really began to warm up to one another. Their conversations flowed freely and they just talked about anything they watched a couple of films and eventually the both of them had fallen asleep.

Margaret eased the bedroom open and peered inside and the vision in front of her brought a smile to her face. She tiptoed to the side of the bed where Mark slept she gently shook him awake.

'Whose there?' He mumbled, blurry-eyed he saw the shadow leaning over him.

'Mark we are back now so you can go,' said Margaret, Mark recognized her voice and relaxed.

'Ok I'm on my way.' He replied. Margaret left the two teenagers alone; Mark never heard the door close he remained motionless on the bed, hands resting behind his head. He didn't feel right to just up and leave without a proper goodbye. After the time he and Vickie spent earlier he had really taken to her, she wasn't afraid to speak her mind and tell the facts and didn't see him as a lust object. He definitely wouldn't mind seeing her again if it was at all possible. Sat up on the bed Mark opened the drawer of the bedside table he grabbed the notepad and pen and scribbled down a quick note. He left the piece of paper on the pillow, picked up his jacket, crept towards the door but as he pulled it open, he took a last look at the bed at Vickie, still asleep not having noticed a thing, it was then, he realized he was ready to play the field; and by getting to know her he now knew what he'd been missing out on.


	2. Chapter 2

7/3/13 edited version of chapt 2. Enjoy the newer version****

Chapter 2

Vickie peeked her eyes open just enough to see the morning sun poke through the curtains.

'Mmmm,' she mumbled and turned away from the window her left hand made contact with the neighboring pillow scrunching the piece of paper.

' What the-?' She reached over and cautiously unfolded the paper and begun reading.

**Vickie,**

**Well your parents are back now so I'm going to go. I had a good time and I hope you did too and I hope that we will see a bit of one another, speak to you soon.**

**~Mark~**

Vickie could hardly believe her eyes when she also noticed the phone number right below; a smile slowly begun to creep across her lips she definitely agreed with him, she too had a very good time she loved being able to talk to him and just feel so relaxed and herself. She stared at the note for quite some time, before a knock at the door broke her thoughts; Margaret slid her head through from the adjourning bedroom.

'Oh good you're awake. There's breakfast in our room when you're ready,' she said.

'Alright thanks,' Vickie answered still smiling her mother noticed.

'Honey, is everything ok?"

Margaret's forehead creased the ever-slightest sign of old age appearing.

"Yep, fine couldn't be better actually," Vickie, said showing her mum the note. Margaret read over it, her eyes wide.

'Oh my. This is a surprise. Looks to me as though Mark has taken an immediately liking to you,' she replied she recalled walking into the room last night and seeing what she did.

'I know! What am I going to do?' Vickie asked the smile gone and a look of worry crossed her face.

'What do you mean, what are you going to do?' Margaret asked Vickie shrugged her shoulders.

'I have no idea.'

'Well honey do you like him?'

'Mum! I only met him yesterday.'

'It hasn't stopped you before when you went to all those different schools and liked different boys,' Margaret answered Vickie quietly cursed she didn't need to be reminded of all those times she had a crush on lots of boys in her schools there was quite a few. Now that she was at an all-girls school in Sydney she wouldn't be running into any cute boys for a while.

'So do you like him at all?' Margaret asked again.

'I guess so.'

'But it doesn't like mean anything because I always like someone not that it mattered because I don't know them or am just friends with them.' She answered.

'Well you have a think about it.' Margaret said leaving her daughter alone.

'Yeah great thanks.' Vickie grumbled she looked at the note again.

**Shane's house**

Mark had caught up with Shane and Kian with three of their other close friends; Derek, Michael and Graham they were crowded in the living room watching a soccer game on replay.

'Had a nice night Mark?' Kian inquired.

'Yeah it was fine," Mark, answered not taking his eyes off the TV screen.

'Anything you want to share?' Kian asked Mark ignored the question. The other three lads looked between the two Shane noticed their confused expressions.

'After you guys left we continued to rehearse and before we knew, it lots of people gathered around to watch and listen. At the end, they all came up and spoke with us. We also met a tourist family, a woman came along with her husband they were looking for their daughter, name's Vickie.' He explained.

'Nice girl too,' Kian chipped in. Mark was focused on the TV but he listened to the other lads talk with Shane continuing to explain what had gone on yesterday he ignored the cheeky comments coming from his friends.

'How old is she?' Derek asked. Kian & Shane looked at one another than to Mark.

'16,' he answered.

'Maybe if you two weren't so busy trying to set me up then you would have gotten to know her yourself,' Mark added.

'I don't see you complaining so obviously things went well.' Shane said Mark laughed he tried to fob Shane's comment off with a shrug.

'Oh! I think someone likes the girl!' Kian exclaimed the others burst out laughing.

'Shut it Egan,' Mark scolded

**Ring, ring! Ring, ring! **

The guys all looked at him with smug smiles on their faces he ignored them and picked up his mobile looking at the screen he saw a number he didn't recognize.

'Hello?'

'Hi Mark," Vickie said the smile instantly appeared on his face his friends knew it was the girl so they left him alone and turned their attention to the TV screen.

'Hi Vick good to hear from you, did you sleep well?' he asked.

'Yeah, I did thanks. I thought I'd call to say thank you well my mum kind of suggested I do it,' Vickie replied.

'It wasn't a problem at all I had fun.' He answered.

'Me too.' She said.

'Um…so I was…. uh…. just thinking if…um…maybe you did want to catch up…uh…later? My parents are going out on their own for a while,' she said Mark couldn't wipe the smile of his face inside he was ecstatic he had hoped to see her again soon.

'Sounds like a good idea. I'll ask the lads if they want to come too,' he said. Vickie let out a sigh of relief she was nervous he would say no.

'Ok I'll see you later then,'

'Yep bye,'

They hung up and Vickie went off to her parents for breakfast she couldn't believe she had done that and even more he had agreed to it.

'So I see what's going on now,' Michael said teasingly. Mark shock his head almost wanting to burst out laughing as he leaned back in his chair.

'Don't let those thoughts run away with you Mike nothing is going on.' He replied.

'Are you sure you don't want to come with us?' David asked. Vickie rolled her eyes and nodded she stood with her parents in the corridor outside their rooms.

'I'm sure. You and mum should go and do the drive. While I've got the chance I would really love to get to know Mark and his friends," she answered Margaret gave her daughter a serious look.

'Just be careful Vickie I don't want you getting too involved in case. Have fun but don't get carried away.' She remarked.

'I won't mum don't worry.' Vickie said.

After her parents made their way to the lift and downstairs Vickie went back to her room sitting down on the bed she sighed out loud. **This is unbelievable. We haven't been here long, and the first thing I want to do is hang out with a group of boys.** She couldn't help thinking of Mark, since she had met him yesterday, the way he seemed so shy at first much like herself and the way he looked at her so intently and just everything about him. Vickie sat up she went over to her suitcase rummaged around until she got her diary she sat back on the bed opening up the book to a fresh page she started to write.

'I'm really worried about Vickie," Margaret said.

'Why? She is a big girl," David said he squinted at the road sign ahead.

'Well,' Margaret paused,

'She is still young with a whole life ahead of her; I think she feels she must be like her friends, a few of them already have or had boyfriends by her age and she may feel she is being left behind. I fear it's too soon for her to get involved,' she explained.

'Marge honey let her sort it out for herself. You wanted to let her figure out if she likes this boy,' David said.

'I know I know it's just-'Margaret didn't complete her sentence her eyes glistened over as a memory came back.

**Flashback**

'Mum, you don't understand!' Vickie cried.

'Honey why are you getting so worked up? Just because your friends have boyfriends now does not mean you need to join them, they matured a lot sooner. It is ok, I'm sure they don't think any less of you,' Margaret replied. Vickie shook her head.

'No, no that is not the point. You have no idea how it feels to go out with all of them. Having to see them so happy and 'in love'. It has nothing to do with being part of the in-crowd I just. I just hate not knowing what it is like, to share that love with somebody other than family and friends,' Vickie said, she stared at the photograph in hand, and in a moment of rage she threw it against the wall. Watching as the wood splintered and the glass shattered to pieces.

**End Flashback**

**Shane's house**

Mark looked around at his friends they continued to lounge around not interested in anything else but the football match.

'Lads?'

'What?' asked Graham he was the only one to respond.

'I was just thinking if anyone of you want to come with me to the hotel? Vick did mention that we catch up for a bit.' Mark said and this time Kian and Shane's ears pricked up. Their eyes shifted from the TV to focus on Mark.

'We might pop around later if we're up for it but why don't you go ahead first, spend a little quality time alone,' Shane answered he kept a straight face Mark narrowed his eyes at Shane he didn't like the look he received in return. The rest of the lads were now looking at him Mark didn't bother saying anything else he got up and headed for the door.

'You planning something Filan?' Derek asked.

'You bet. From the moment Vickie and her parents saw us yesterday I could instantly tell Mark was interested. Hopefully he can do most of the work on his own but a little help won't do any harm,' Shane remarked, Kian laughed at him.

'Trust you to try and set him up Shay. Besides he's only just met the girl I doubt we will see any sparks fly.'

Shane smirked back.

'Trust me Egan; I have a strong feeling I am not wrong this time around. All that rubbish with Haley is in the past and Mark can start fresh.' He said.

Mark thought about what Shane had said earlier, and although a part of him preferred his friend to be wrong, on the flipside he completely agreed with Shane's sentiments. **Damn, I hate it when Shane is right! ** He quietly cursed. Still even Mark had to admit to himself that he had taken a liking to Vickie, and so soon it was very un-like him. Yet here he was less than 24 hours later back at the hotel and back to her.

'All right here we go.' He mumbled hoping out of the car ensuring it was locked, and then skipped the front steps two at a time. A young blonde-haired woman about his age, wearing a black sleeveless V-neck T-shirt and matching short denim skirt with half slits on the sides, carrying a tray of empty beer glasses swept past him and only stopped for a half second to glance his way giving him the once over glance. Mark blinked, he recognized her from somewhere but he thought nothing of it and carried on to the lifts. Luckily, one arrived and he strolled in and pressed the button for the fifth floor. He watched as each number passed, as he thought of what to say when he arrived. Ting! The lift stopped and the doors glided open. Mark stepped out, turned immediately to the right, and found her room. 310. He let out a deep breath and knocked.

'Just a second!' Vickie called out followed by some shuffling noises. Mark continued to wait he shook his hands as a numb tingling crept through his veins. The room door opened with a flourish.

'Hi.'

'Hi'

Their eyes had met only for that brief moment in their greeting then shifted away as silence took over.

'So.' Mark began, as he absently rubbed the back of his hand.

'Yeah, oh you can come in you know. Don't stand out there,' replied Vickie she moved aside allowing him to come in.

'Thanks, so you said your parents went out for the day,' he remarked walking into the room she closed the door.

'Yep they did, it's their common thing to do, go shopping or just sightseeing. A lot of the time, they drag me everywhere, but this time I sweet-talked them out of that idea.' She answered kneeling beside the half-open backpack and stuffed the remaining items inside. Closing up the bag, she felt him staring, and when she had a look, she was right.

'What? Do I have something on my butt?' she asked trying to lighten the mood he broke from his daze.

'Oh, no, no I'm sorry I was just thinking.' He said a little embarrassed. She smiled softly and dropped the backpack into the corner beside the bed.

'So anything in particular did you want to do? There are some facilities available that we could put to use here,' Vickie remarked.

'Well how about a game of pool?' he asked. She smiled nodding her head.

'Sounds like a great idea I'm definitely up for it although I must tell you I play against my sister a fair bit so I'm not an easy beat,' she answered.

'All right then well neither am I.' He said with a smile they grinned at each other.

'I just need to use the bathroom first,'

'Yeah, sure I'll wait outside.'

Once Vickie was ready she joined Mark in the hallway and locked the room door then patted her jacket pocket to ensure the room key, her phone and wallet were there. They set off down the hallway to the lifts.

'How are Shane and Kian?' she asked.

'They're good, at the moment they, and a few of our friends are watching a football match on TV at Shane's house.' Mark said just as the lift arrived. When the doors glided open, they saw a young couple inside probably around their age and definitely looking all loved up. For just a brief moment Vickie couldn't help but wonder if they were the same couple she saw yesterday. When the lift stopped at the lobby, the four occupants got out.

'I think it is this way, just bare with me as my memory isn't too good.' She grinned and walked down a corridor just to the left of the lifts, its narrow cream-colored walls adorned with landscape paintings of the city. As they reached, the end of the corridor there was a large tinted glass pane overlooking the back garden. Mark saw the same blonde woman from earlier she was talking to a man it appeared they were flirting.

'Just hold on a second.' He remarked. Vickie stopped and looked out the window and too noticed the two people outside.

'Who is she? A girlfriend?' she asked, timidly.

'A girlfriend, yes but not mine. She went out with Shane and Kian at the same time but they had no idea, and when they did find out it almost ruined their friendship. In the end though she was the one to suffer, a double heart break.' Mark replied his eyes narrowed when the blonde woman engaged in a conversation with another passing male. Mark turned away and strolled down the adjourning corridor where a sign pointed: 'Billiards room'. Vickie scurried along to catch up but she couldn't help but wonder if he had a girlfriend. **Should I ask? I don't want him to think I'm nosy. **She thought. A wide set of double doors came to their view with a white plaque that said 'Play time available here'. They both heard laughter erupted from inside of the room; Mark put his ear to the door.

'Maybe we should knock?' Vickie asked he shook his head.

'I have a better idea,' he smiled reaching for the doorknob easing it open just enough for him and Vickie to look in. There were three occupants, one girl and two young men.

'Oi! What do you want?' demanded one of the guys' he had dirty blonde hair and glasses. He strolled towards the door; there is an ounce of arrogance in his walk.

'Well, I wanted to know if you are finished as we'd like a game of pool.' Replied Mark straightening up and standing eye level with the guy. For a few seconds the guy made no reply his eyes moving from Mark to Vickie then back to Mark. Sensing no threat the guy stepped aside.

'Come in.'

Mark and Vickie stepped through the door closed.

'Oh look we have company.' Cooed the girl she strolled over to the two visitors. She had curly shoulder length red hair she was dressed in skinny jeans and a sleeveless black ta-shirt.

'Hi, my name's Amanda and those two are John and Bradley.' She remarked.

'Nice to meet you, I'm Mark and this is Vickie,' Mark answered, Amanda nodded but her eyes never left Mark. The guy named John cleared his throat catching Amanda's attention. She spun on her heel and returned to his side he kissed her. Bradley faced Mark and held up his cue stick.

'All right, then so do you fancy a game?' he asked.

'Yeah, sure I'm game but just one condition.' Mark answered.

'Shoot.' John said.

'We make it two on two.'

John and Bradley sniggered.

'Just who is going to be your playing partner?' Asked Amanda.

'Me.' Vickie spoke up she walked to the far end of the wall where the rest of the cue sticks were lined up and selected a cue. John and Bradley laughed they couldn't believe it. Mark frowned and Vickie turned around to glare.

'Find it funny now but we will see who gets the last laugh.' She said. Amanda started arranging the cue balls.

'Game on,' said Mark.

John took the liberty of the first shot, none of the balls sunk but he managed to disperse the balls in all directions. Mark had his go and sunk the 2-ball but missed on his second. Bradley went next and nailed the 9-ball but missed on his second attempt. Now everyone watched as Vickie moved up for her shot.

'Don't be in a hurry now little one. We know it can tough for a girl,' John remarked, a devilish grin crossing his lips. Vickie made no comment as she scanned the table surveying her best option. Glancing up her gaze met with Mark's he smiled and winked back. Returning her attention back on the table, she took her shot. The 3-ball dropped, followed by the 6-ball and 1-ball.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

'You got a lucky break missy,' John growled when Vickie pocketed the 8-ball winning the game it was a second-straight game to her and Mark after convincingly defeating John and Bradley in the first.

'I wouldn't say luck played a part, we were just better on the day so face the facts,' she said, John muttered beneath his breath. Amanda stood up and headed for the door swinging it open.

'You boys coming?' she called sweetly. John and Bradley shoved their cue sticks on the pool table and walked out slamming the door behind them.

'Sore losers,' Mark scowled.

'Oh, most definitely. It must have hurt their pride even more to have their butts kicked by a foreigner,' Vickie added causing them to laugh.

'Well then how about a bit of one on one then?' he asked she nodded.

'I'm game,'

His phone rang breaking up any chance of starting a new game; Mark glanced at screen and saw Shane's name pop up.

'Yes Shane?'

'We are about five minutes away so where are you? Still locked away in the hotel room?' Shane teased.

'No.' Mark laughed he watched Vickie re-arrange the balls back into position.

'Well then where are you?'

'In the billiards room, to get here you turn left at the lifts walk to the end of the corridor and follow it to the end again.' On second thoughts, do you want me to come and meet you? I know you're terrible with directions Shay,' Mark answered letting out a small snigger.

'Shut up Feehily, I am not that bad. Just stay where you are we will be there in next to no time.' Shane answered.

'Ok suit yourself see you soon,' Mark hung up and turned to Vickie.

'Shane and the others are on their way,'

'Oh, ok, that's good. Hey, maybe we should arrange a game with them?' she suggested; Mark caught onto her idea a playful grin appearing on his face he knew the lads wouldn't be able to resist.

'Shane are you sure you know where you are going?' Derek asked, as Shane once again took them back to the lobby. Michael, Graham and Kian refrained from laughing when Shane shot them a fixed glare.

'I know where to go it's just…Mark's explanation on directions is confusing,' He snapped and wandered back to the lifts.

'Ah ha! Found it!' He grinned triumphantly and headed down the corridor. They found the room within a few minutes Kian pushed the door open.

'Hey Ki come on in.' Mark said.

'Thanks mate, and hey there Vick, you don't mind me calling you that do you?' Kian asked as the rest of the lads piled in. She shook her head.

'Not at all and it's good to see you and Shane too,' she added.

'Lads this is Vickie, and Vick I'd like you to meet Graham, Derek and Michael three of our closest friends.' Mark said making the introductions. The three lads smiled and nodded politely in return as Vickie did and then picked up her cue stick and Mark remembered.

'Fancy some two on two action?' he asked.

'Heck yeah.' Michael grabbed a cue stick Shane followed suit. The six lads delved into an animated conversation that Vickie didn't participate but listened in, though from time to time she caught Mark staring. On another occasion, she noticed Kian and Shane whispering to one another and nodding in her direction. **_Wonder what that is all about_ **She thought. Her phone rang shrilly.

'Sorry I got to take this.' She said smiling apologetically at the lads. At this chance the rest of the lads closed in on Mark he gave them a blank look.

'What?'

'So do you want to tell us what's going on?' inquired Graham. Mark frowned at him.

'What are you on about? There is nothing we're friends,' he remarked.

'It sure looked like something, you've just been staring non-stop,' Kian added, Mark shook his head.

'Egan you read too much into what you see, now would you all just quit bugging me? There's no need to jump to conclusions,' he said.

'Jump to conclusions?' Vickie interjected; the six lads glanced at each other, worried she may have overheard too much.

'Erm, nothing...' Mark fibbed looking a little flabbergasted he glanced at his friends for help.

'Derek was just getting a little too ahead of himself over the winner. You know he likes to have a bet now and again and then he gets all cocky.' Shane piped up, but this did little to discourage Vickie's curiosity and Kian thought it best to press on.

'All right then whose turn is it?'

'Mine.' Shane answered as he took up his position. Vickie stood off to the side watching him as she sharpened her cue stick.

'So who called?' Mark asked.

'Just mum, they'll be back here at noon so I'll join them for lunch,' she said. In the opposite corner of the room, Graham was trying to convince Kian about Shane's idea.

'Come on Ki it can't hurt for us to chip in where possible, I mean look at them.' Graham said, Kian did look but he shook his head.

'Let nature take its own course Gray. If we push Mark, too much he will just back off and get scared especially after things with Haley. Best not to push and let it be. I don't doubt he's aware of the opportunity but let him do it on his own,' he explained.

The game continued to play out with Shane, Michael, Mark and Vickie and some small talk. The constant shared looks going on with Mark and Vickie made Kian think twice about what he said. _**Perhaps Graham has a point**_

'Do you do much singing Vickie?' Michael asked.

'Not in front of people, no but in private I do.' She said.

'Any special hobbies?' Shane asked.

'Well.' She hesitated.

'No special hobbies in particular, I just enjoy writing stories most of the time. Listen to music and take long walks. Sounds a bit naïve but I also like being on my own too,' she replied.

'Hmmm sounds a bit like someone we know,' Michael chuckled glancing at Mark he received an irritated glare in reply. Kian watched the young girl, how she shuffled from foot to foot, fiddled with the cue stick and every so often catches a sidelong glance at Mark and he did the same.

'What are you all doing afterwards?' Vickie asked looking at Shane, and he shrugged his shoulders.

'Don't know yet, though our first stop will be my parents' café for lunch,' he said.

'Oh about that I can't make it.' Graham remarked.

'Why?' asked Kian.

'Mel and I are meeting her parents for a barbecue,' Graham answered, his friends shook with laugher.

'Poor you I bet it's going to be a nice grilling,' chimed Derek. Graham muttered the others laughed.

**Knock! Knock!**

'Come in!' Shane yelled. The door opened up and they all let out a horrid gasp.


	4. Chapter 4

**Do keep reading this! I loved writing it (and am still writing it albet it I'm ahead in chapters..haha)**

**Chapter 4**

'Joanne?' Shane and Kian exclaimed. The same blonde-haired woman Mark and Vickie saw earlier stood tall, a sheepish yet proud smile appeared on her pouty lips.

'Hi lads, I thought I might find you in here. Sorry I couldn't come and say hi earlier, was busy doing work.' She remarked still with a smile on her face.

'You work here?' questioned Michael; he looked at her outfit with distain. Joanne glanced his way for a brief second.

'My cousin is the assistant manager of this hotel so he helped me get a permanent job here.' She explained returning to look at Shane and Kian she smiled.

'It's really good to see you boys again,' she added then her eye caught sight of the young Asian girl she narrowed her eyes.

'Who the heck is this? Scratch that what is she doing with all of you?' She demanded. Mark was about to answer but Vickie caught his sleeve. He looked back at her confused but she shook her head and faced Joanne.

'Don't take such a tone with me, especially since we are complete strangers.' She said. Joanne strutted over to Vickie standing tall.

'Oh really? Just what are you going to do about it then?' she sneered. Vickie smiled.

'Nothing, obviously but let's just say I know enough about you to make judgment call.' She replied.

'You think of yourself as the girl who can get everything and date whoever you please, like Shane and Kian. Not only did you two-time them but also you had no sense to know what sort of damage it could have done to their friendship. Oh, no you were far more interested in having the best of both worlds,' she said; Joanne's mouth opened and closed through Vickie's rant, she fought for the right words to retaliate but came up empty every time. The lads did their best not to laugh at her goldfish impression. Shaking it off Joanne then took several steps advancing but Vickie pulled her cue stick up with the pointy end facing Joanne.

'Back off.' Vickie said firmly, a deep hush fell around the room, the lads could only watch on in silence. The awkward silence carried on until Mark decided he needed to step in.

'Vick.' He said softly, she didn't move as her eyes stayed on Joanne and there was a faint flicker of orange in her eyes. Michael leaned over to Shane.

'What is he doing? This is no time to go soft,' he whispered but Shane didn't respond. Mark had to intervene a little more, he put his own cue stick on the table and moved around beside Vickie though she barely noticed. Shane and Kian watched the scene with great interest. Mark wasn't aware of anything else at this moment; he leaned over and placed one hand on top of Vickie's right hand, which held the cue stick. She jerked her head towards him caught by surprise and her anger fell away. She loosed her grip on the cue stick and shifted it to her left hand that eventually rested on the table. Mark smiled and nodded his head slightly as he clasped his hand around hers.

'Can you believe that?' Kian murmured. Mark and Vickie stared at one another completely forgetting their whereabouts.

'Ahem!' Joanne exclaimed her hands on hips. Vickie faced the older woman and burrowed her eyebrows.

'What?' Kian interjected before Joanne spoke.

'Jo I think you should get going, I bet you have a lot of work to do,' he remarked; she nodded her smile returning to her face.

'I'll go, thanks Kiki.' She turned back to Vickie.

'As for you, we are far from finished.' With that, Joanne spun on her heel and stormed out the door banged behind her. Nobody spoke they looked to each other waiting for somebody to speak first. Vickie stepped away from Mark and began placing each of the billiard balls into the table pockets she gave no thought of the lads as they watched. Shane grabbed Mark by the collar of his shirt and yanked him to the side.

'Shay watch it man,' he grumbled.

'Right, then.' Shane began, he paused to see if Vickie would notice but she seemed so far off in her own world.

'Do you want to tell me what that was all about?' he asked turning his attention back to his friend.

'Huh?'

Shane rolled his eyes.

'Oh for peat sake Mark we all know you aren't the type to just go up at any girl and start yapping away. Nor would you be making the first moves without motive. Now, all of a sudden you make it all look so easy.' He said. Mark knew by the seriousness playing on Shane's face that he wanted answers. Kian joined in on the conversation.

'Look for yourself.' He added pointing to Vickie; she sat on the chair across from the table, eyes down and fumbling with the cue stick.

'Is there something about her that you know and we don't? Cause that's the sort of feeling I'm getting just from watching the two of you,' Shane said. Mark held silence his two friends were fast thinkers and when they made up their mind, they refused to let the thought go. _**But how can I possibly explain to them my feelings when I don't even know **_he thought. _Beep! Beep! _Everyone grabbed his or her phone.

'Sorry it's me,' Vickie said.

'My parents have just arrived, probably a little earlier than I expected so…I guess I will see you all around,' she replied.

'Yeah guess so,' Mark answered a little downcast.

'I have an idea.' Kian said brightening up. They all looked at him expectedly but he turned to Vickie she arched her eyebrows.

'Maybe you would like to join us at Shane's parents' café sometime? We won't be doing much I don't think anyway but it's just a thought.' He remarked. Shane glanced at Mark and nearly laughed out loud seeing the look on his face. It was one of half delight and half shock. Vickie though didn't see she thought over Kian's idea.

'Let me think about it, and I'll get back to you later, anyway I really should go. My mum hates lateness.' She added and with a quick wave, she fled from the room.

Vickie met up with her parents at the entrance of the hotel restaurant and the waiter dressed in a black penguin suit showed them to a window table, giving a clear view of the busy main street. The table centerpiece held a single orange rose in a slim white vase, and a peachy-coloured tablecloth covered the table and three white china plates and glistering stainless steel utensils were set up, with two sets on the one side of the table and the one set on the opposite side. The waiter assisted them to their seats and commented he would be back in ten minutes for their orders.

'So then Vickie you never did tell us about last night.' David said.

'Eh not much to tell, really' Vickie remarked trying to fob it off innocently and burying her head in the menu.

'Vickie.' Margaret spoke firmly.

'All right, all right, gee mum. You read the note this morning so why you make it sound as if I've committed a crime. As for last night, not much happened; we were talking about…stuff, had dinner and just watched TV. Pretty boring actually,' she said.

'What about earlier when I rang?'

'Just playing a game of pool.'

'Butt, I think you should relax they don't seem like bad boys, quite to the contrary from what I saw yesterday.' David answered Vickie shrugged.

'Yeah they are ok I suppose.'

'Do you like Mark?' Margaret pressed on, completely oblivious to her husband's words; Vickie looked down at her napkin she had to think before answering.

'Maybe or maybe not. I don't know yet.' She said. _**Geese what is wrong with me? I don't take this long to know if I like someone **_Much to her relief her parents delved into a separate discussion about the rest of their holiday plans.

The six lads now stood in the lobby making plans for the rest of their day, well all of them apart from Graham as he already had a set agenda.

'We will see you tonight then or perhaps tomorrow?' Shane asked Graham nodded.

'Yeah, now I just got to hope Mel's dad won't tear me to pieces. If he does trust me you will be the first to know,' he answered laughing, and soon Graham left. Derek noticed Mark had been deathly silent since they left the billiards room. He had his head turned towards the hotel restaurant.

'Mark?' Derek waved his hand in front of his friend's face but got no response.

'Just leave him. We'll sort him out.' Kian said and gave his car keys to Michael who looked back at him in puzzlement.

'You and D take my car I'll get a ride back with Shane.'

'Suit yourself,' Michael and Derek headed out leaving Shane, Kian and Mark behind.

'What are we going to do with him? This is one lovesick puppy,' Kian grinned, at that Mark snapped out from his daydream

'I heard that Egan so watch it.' He said Shane let out an exasperated sigh.

'Serious Mark I know you can really thick sometimes but this is ridiculous. We all can clearly see what is happening between you and Vickie except you two. Pretend all you want but in the end the heart never lies.' He replied. Now it was Kian's turn to have a rant.

'If you want to turn a blind eye to what is in front of you then go right ahead, but remember, Vickie and her parents are only here for a short period of time. Don't let such an opportunity slip away. It is just too good to pass up.'

Mark shook his head.

'I'll think about it,'

'Hey look there,' Shane pointed. The three lads saw Vickie emerge from the restaurant towards the lifts. As she waited her eyes toke in all the sights around and when she saw them she smiled giving a wave. The lift arrived and she went in.

'I think it is time we headed off,' said Shane and they too walked out.

**

Later that evening, Vickie's parents retired to their room for the night and she was left to find her own entertainment. Drying her hair after a warm shower, she entered the bedroom, discarded the towel onto a chair nearby, and walked over to the window. Pitch-black sky and a sporadic display of stars glittered down. She felt weary after spending the entire afternoon with her parents; they had insisted she follow them to a few historical monuments. She heard her phone ring, from a distance though gradually it got louder. Reluctantly she went to the dressing table; an unknown number showed up on the screen.

'Hello?' she said nervously.

'Don't be nervous it's only me.' Miranda said, Vickie sighed happy to hear a familiar voice. Her sister Miranda was four years her senior, loved clubbing and was highly social able.

'Sorry, anyway good to hear from you. What have you got up to in Dublin?'

'Just the usual sightseeing, it is not a big city like Sydney but still plenty on offer. Love the locals' accents too. Oh and guess what? I went to this awesome club last night and met the cutest man there,' Miranda gushed; Vickie rolled her eyes laughing lightly.

'That is just so typical you; see a cute guy talk to him, flirt and dance and the poor guy realizes it was only for the evening.' She said.

'Yes of course! Anyway, mum told me all about your little adventures yesterday. Sounds to me like you're even bigger flirt than me.' Miranda remarked Vickie scoffed.

'Shut up I am not. In fact I'm the total opposite to you and besides it was them, who got my attention,' she replied.

'Yeah right I believe you, so from what mum told me this Mark fella is definitely interested. Trust me, if any guy gives you their mobile number it means they are interested big time,' Miranda continued; she always acted as if she was the queen know-it-all about relationships and love. Although Vickie always thought, otherwise since her sister had barely been with one guy long enough to set up a proper relationship.

'On the other hand if you aren't that interested I'd be more than happy to take him off your hands,' smirked Miranda, and Vickie snapped.

'Don't you dare! I will not have you getting a free run in and taking credit where you don't deserve it.'

'Oh someone is getting defensive this could be far more serious than I thought,' Miranda teased Vickie bit her tongue. She was in no mood to pick a fight.

'Whatever look I'm tired I'll talk to you some other time.' She said and her sister agreed and hung up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Vickie sat bolt upright as the room phone broke the silence. It was dark, with the only light source coming from the window as the full moon was in full view through the curtains. The ringing carried on much to her annoyance. Yawning she leaned over the side flicked on the lamp and squinted before finally picking up the receiver.

'Hello?'

'Hi Vick.' Kian said cheerfully. She smiled.

'Oh hey Kian how was your afternoon?'

'It was good we had fun, bashed around on a music kit and played a bit of footy so quite chilled,' he answered.

'Sounds like a great time. Just hold a second I'll be right back.' She said.

'I'll be here.' Kian agreed. While she was gone, Kian prepared for the true reason behind the call he turned to Shane and Mark giving them the signal and they picked up the cordless phone.

'Ok I'm back. So is there a reason you called? I wasn't expecting any calls,' she said. He glanced at his friends they nodded.

'Well I wanted to talk to you about what happened earlier this afternoon with Joanne. You really put your foot down didn't you?' he joked.

'Oh, yeah that. I'm sorry if it looked bad I didn't do it on purpose it's just…if somebody goes too far I set them straight. You probably noticed I have a bit of a temper,' she said feeling embarrassed. Kian laughed.

'Yeah we sure did but it's no biggy. The lads always tell me I have a short temper,' he replied his eyes darkened seeing Shane mouth: 'All the time!'

'Anyway the reason I called, since yesterday Shane & I have noticed what has been going on with you and Mark, now before you object hear me out. Sometimes it takes a bit of time to realize how one feels, but from what I can see, the two of you are…are…' Kian stopped he forgot the words; Shane glared at him. On her, end of the line though Vickie kept quiet. She had no idea Kian and Shane paid such close attention.

'I…um…I guess I know what you mean. My mum is trying to find out too but I really don't know myself. It's hard to know how you feel about someone when so many things are still unclear. The more I try to figure it all out the more I end up confused. As much as I would love to tell, at the moment the only thing I do know is-'She paused; a tense silence filled both phone lines.

'Yes?' Kian prompted. She calmed herself before speaking.

'The truth is, I do like Mark very much but I'm just not sure, I've always liked certain guys but that's about it. Add to the fact I won't be here for that long so I don't want to get his hope up or mine,' she explained. Shane, Kian and Mark swapped surprised looks, and the expression on Mark's face was unreadable. Shane covered the mouthpiece of the cordless phone.

'You ok mate?' he asked.

'Yeah I'm fine.' Mark replied still stunned at the revelation he had just heard. Kian was racking his brain but Shane signed to him to end the call.

'Vick?'

'Yeah?'

'Well its obviously late and I have a ton of work on for tomorrow so hopefully we get to see you again soon,' he remarked.

'Oh most definitely it would be great to catch up, and hey I just might take you lads on in a game of football sometime,' she answered.

'Ah, sounds like a good decision I'll mention it to the others when I see them.' He said giving Shane and Mark the thumbs up. After the call ended, the three friends turned to each other.

'Well mate what do you think? From that call and what we all heard the signs are looking positive, something good could be on the horizon,' replied Shane he gave Mark an encouraging nudge. He was quiet for a while his mind mulling over all that he heard, and slowly a smile began to creep across his lips his eyes danced in delight.

'You know, what lads? I have an idea I want to put in for tomorrow,' he said. Shane and Kian exchanged looks burning with curiosity but Mark shook his head.

'Sorry I can't tell you. Anyway, lads I'm off for the night.'

'Night Mark.' Shane and Kian echoed.

**

Vickie let out an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes at her mother, knowing the words to come from her mouth.

'Mum stop fretting I will be fine. You and David had better get a move on; there is lots of territory left undiscovered. I have done enough and just want to stay in and chill out.' She said.

'All right but if you need anything, anything at all give us a call and we'll come straight back,' Margaret answered.

'I promise.' Vickie nodded; her mum accepted that and wound up her window David put the car into first gear and off they went. Vickie waved goodbye and watched until the car vanished from sight. She turned and climbed the steps of the hotel and went in, there was an unexplainable feeling she got today. Like magic was playing a part, she could barely come to grips with it but she just had a feeling something good was going to happen. With that thought, she smiled happily and made her way to the lifts.

Mark was sat comfortably on one the sofa reading a car magazine. His head shot up hearing the door and his gaze settled on Vickie as she headed for the lifts, not at all noticing anything else going on. He dropped the magazine into the basket beside the sofa and headed towards her, bumping into people along the way. He moved up behind Vickie and gently laid his hand on her shoulder. She spun around surprised her eyes widen taking in his appearance. Loose fitting black jeans, white shirt and black cargo jacket.

'Oh, Mark…hi there. I, I wasn't expecting visitors,' she said. He grinned softly.

'I'm sorry if I startled you, I just thought I'd drop by, see how everything was going,' he replied shoving his hands into his jeans pocket. He felt nervous now, although all he planned his head sounded good, actually putting it into action was a little more daunting then he first imagined. Shifting uncomfortably his gaze moved to the ground. Vickie continued to stare at Mark wondering why he'd come not really comprehending his reason, she felt there was something else. The arrival of the lift broke into her thoughts and Mark looked up as a group of elderly people piled out of the lift, once gone the two youngsters stepped in followed by a mature-age couple.

'How are the lads?' she asked.

'Yeah they're good. Shane is working late at his parents' café but he loves it. Kian's out with his siblings.' Mark said, the lift arrived on their floor and they got out walking towards Vickie's room. Unlocking the door, she dumped her bits and pieces onto the dressing table and collapsed on the bed.

'Oh, man finally I can relax. I tell you since 8am this morning we have traveled up the coast doing all the sightseeing I'm worn out. It's just good to be able to put my feet up.'

Mark smiled softly he moved to sit at the foot of the bed beside her and Vickie automatically sat up.

'You know, it feels just like yesterday when my mum, sister and a friend's daughter took that trip across to Los Angeles, and at that time I thought it was the best trip ever.' She said.

'Do you like to travel?'

'Sometimes, but over the years our family has always been on the move I just wish we had stable homely environment. One minute I remember having some schooling in Singapore where I was born. Next moment we were across in New Zealand; but we constantly moved house and now we are just settling into Australia.' She answered.

'Still, you seem to have settled here well even though it's for a short time,' he pointed out she nodded smiling.

'Yes I guess I have.' _**Just ask her now! Stop hiding around the corner and just come right out with it! **_Mark thought. He took a breath.

'Um, Vick? You don't happen to be too tired are you? He asked. She shook her head.

'No, I just made that excuse to escape my parents. Why do you ask?' She gave him a curios look. _**Shit! That wasn't how I wanted to phrase that. Damn it, it sounded so good in my head yesterday **_

'Oh, well I thought maybe we could just hang out for a bit but without the lads,' he said. Vickie noticed his confusion and frustration and had to give him credit for trying. She smiled with a nod.

'Sounds like a great idea just give me five minutes,' she answered and stood up walking over to her suitcase and flipping it open. Mark watched on she tossed various clothing items aside before she settled on dark blue hipster jeans and a faded green long sleeved top. Gathering up a few other items she headed off to the bathroom Mark hadn't moved from is spot. He buried his head into his hands.

'Damn it Feehily. Why the heck couldn't you get something so simple right?' he muttered, shaking his head in disbelief, but the sound of his phone quickly broke his thoughts.

'Hello?' he asked not bothering to look at the screen.

'Mark, mate how you going?' asked Rowan, his long time best friend.

'Yeah I'm ok. You?'

'Grand, as always. So you still up for tonight?'

Mark was quiet he had forgotten about his friend's plans for tonight as he'd been so focused on his own plan.

'I'll think about it.' He said, and this made Rowan frown. It was highly unusual for Mark to be undecided.

'Well ok but if you're keen to join in just give me a call,' Rowan replied. Mark heard the bathroom door open and looked around completely forgetting his phone conversation. Vickie was looking more freshened up, her hair neatly scrapped into a ponytail and she was fixing her watch onto her wrist.

'Ro, hey mate I have to go talk to you later.' He said. Vickie looked over to him.

'Ok then so you ready?' he asked getting to his feet.

'Almost.' She said moving to the dressing table and picked up the room key, her wallet and phone then she faced him again he smiled.

'Now I'm ready.' She replied.

'Good.' He grinned extending his hand out to her she blushed slightly but accepted and slipped her hand into his; and they walked out of the room.

It didn't take long from the lift to arrive and bring them down to the lobby, it was relatively quiet out front, only a small gathering of people were congregated in the lounge area. When Mark and Vickie walked past the front desk, she caught sight of the woman behind the desk scowling at them.

'Geeze, what's up her butt?' Vickie mumbled shooting the woman a look, and almost embarrassed at being caught the woman turned away. From beside her Vickie heard Mark laugh she grinned.

'Well it's true. Don't you think so?'

'I couldn't agree more.' He answered. As soon as they stepped out a chill went up Vickie's spin. It seemed the temperature had dropped at least ten degrees.

'So where are we going?' She asked following Mark to the car. He shook his head a cheeky little glint showing in his eyes.

'As much as I'd love tell I won't say a word and you will find out when we get there,' he replied she arched her brows he still shock his head.

'No, but on the other hand I would love to hear more about Auckland, from what you t told me the other day it means a lot to you,' he added.' Starting the engine and driving away from the hotel. She watched them pass small houses and buildings.

'Auckland means the world to me. I spent all my younger years growing up in that city and I suppose it made me the person I am now. Everything I learnt and the friend I made were there, so when we had to up root and move I didn't like it. I know my parents wanted a change in life style, to give my sister and me a different experience but…' She stopped quickly wiping a tear away. Mark noted something in the way she had spoken told him she was harboring some torment yet to be understood even by her own parents. Unable to hold her own emotions in, suddenly to Vickie everything just came out in a sob. Without thinking twice, Mark laid his hand on top of hers and squeezed it gently.

'Don't worry, I'm sure nobody expects you to forget Auckland and make Sydney your home,' he replied. Vickie nodded a little meekly.

'Thanks.'

For a while they didn't speak, Vickie watched the scenery pass by they had long left the town centre and now all around the lush green landscape stretched for endless miles.

'You never did finish telling me about your school camp,' Mark said Vickie laughed.

'Oh, well it wasn't that interesting. Just a week of fun.' She replied.

'No you can't leave it there it was just starting to get interesting. Your teachers blinded folded all of you and you followed a trail by a rope,' he said. She shook her head.

'All right, all right.' She gave in and told the rest of that story. They shared a good laugh at her idea of wanting to be a jockey. All throughout the conversation Vickie found it was unraveling a lot like their first night, and she was pleased to be able to echo her thoughts; and Mark enjoyed the company.

After driving along the smooth roadway, they turned off into a gravel path that led down to a dense forest clearing. Most of the trees were tall and thin but the branches thick and coarse but overlapped. Cutting off the engine Mark hoped out.

'Come on we don't want to miss the spectacle.' He said Vickie eyed him suspiciously.

'What spectacle?'

'Just come on,' he waved. She climbed out and followed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here's the next chapter to this story, hope you like! Whenever I read this part it always makes me smile.**

**Chapter 6**

It was obvious to Vickie that Mark knew his way around he knew which path to follow and where to step.

'It's really lovely here, just peace and quiet leaving you alone with nature. I come here a lot, especially when I don't want to be found,' he smirked. In this neck of the woods the tree trunks were thicker the branches still thick and the leaves were a mixed of lush green to orange. A wooden signboard, slowly rotting with age stood at an entranceway into another sparse clearing. Her breath caught up in her throat at the sight. The clearing was covered in lush soft grass, a barrage of dark red bark lay scattered around adding a little colour, and there were some picnic benches. To the right was the lake, it stretched way beyond the eye could see, its waves gently lapped along the shoreline and the water gleamed in the slow setting sun. A flock of black and white swans gracefully on top of the water. Shielding her eyes from the late afternoon sun, she saw the enclosing rolling hills, an effect of protecting this serene environment. She struggled to find her voice.

'It is…it's…beautiful.' She said her bottom lip trembled feeling the dull heartache come flooding back. Mark didn't have to ask he knew she was missing her old home again. Quietly he stepped behind her and draped his arms around her body drawing her close. Vickie didn't fight it nor did she say a single world as her head swarmed with thoughts. Here she was along in the middle of god knows where with a guy she's known three days! Feeling both their bodies ever so, close Vickie sensed the blood flowing in her veins boiling. She knew she couldn't look at him now so kept her focus on the scenery. Mark, on the other hand had his head in turmoil nothing like this had happened to him not even with Haley.

'Vick?' he whispered softly. She lifted her head from his chest peering up at him. Seeing the twinkle glint in his eyes, she found it suddenly difficult to breathe her heart doubled its normal pace and her head felt light. Mark had no idea just what his brief but intense look was doing to her, right at that moment she could just lose herself to him. _**Oh god what is happening? This is all too much for me. Please, please stop looking at me like that I don't know what to do **_she thought. She desperately wanted to look away, but it was as though a force kept her here. _**Why oh why? Please tell me why this is all happening right now? **_Mark thought still gazing at her. Vickie searched her mind for something to say to break the silence but no words came to mind. Mark raised his hand and brushed a few stray strand of her black hair away from his face. The light touch of his fingers against her skin sent a shockwave of tingles down her backbone. His fingers continued to move from her cheek and down to her lips, which was also where his eyes had settled. Unknowingly he licked his lips a sense of desire running in his blood. Vickie breathed in deeply she wondered what was going on not at all able to read what was in Mark's head. Suddenly she noticed his face inching closer towards hers, and his hand slid beneath her chin and his other hand rested on her waist. Her eyes lids closed for a moment just to absorb the atmosphere and Mark hesitated in that second to find logic but all logic in his head had long gone. First, he kissed her forehead, then the tip of her nose she felt her whole body shudder, though she barely had time to re-think as his lips touched hers and awakening feelings that and had long waited to be set free. As the kiss continued to grow so did the fire from deep within, intense yet sensual. Finally a chance to regain their breath they drew away slightly she rested her head against his shoulder with a small but contented sigh. Mark smiled a little to himself as he stroked her hair.

'You ok?' he asked.

'Yeah I guess I am,' Vickie answered she stared out to sea her cheeks still glowing. **Ring! Ring! **The serene surroundings violently interrupted by her phone. Taking her phone from her pocket, she moved out of his arms and answered the call.

'Hi mum.'

'Hi honey. I'm sorry to tell you this but we won't be back tonight. We lost our way.' Vickie laughed.

'So we are staying overnight in a small cottage hotel, we leave the first thing in the morning and will be back as soon as possible. You will be ok alone?' Margaret asked.

'Of course I can take care of myself for a few hours.' Vickie replied.

'Ok see you tomorrow. Bye.'

'Bye mum.' Ending the call Vickie smiled shaking her head. Mark gave her a curious look.

'In our family my mum is infamous for getting a bit lost when driving in unfamiliar territory. I don't know how but she manages to do it all the time. Even with a good map.' She explained. She watched a pair of black swans dawdle out of the water and headed to a shady spot to nestle. The later afternoon sun was almost gone with just the last few rays streaming across the sky. Vickie glanced around again, and she nodded her head.

'I really do like it here and even though I'm leaving next week perhaps one day in the near future I will consider coming back. Could be for another break or possibly to study.' She said; hearing Mark chuckling softly behind her she turned around.

'What?'

'Seems to me like good old small town Sligo has left quite an impression.' He grinned wrapping his arms across her waist and pulled her close. She nodded leaning against him smiling.

'I guess it has.'

Across the other side of town just a few miles out of Sligo at the farmhouse cottage Margaret sighed. She sat back against the rattan chair her eyes focused on the TV as it broadcast the news but her mind elsewhere.

'Dave what is your honest opinion on those three boys?' she asked. He didn't turn his head as he spoke

'I know very little about them compared to Vickie but they seem nice and quite the charmers too,'

Margaret nodded her eyes now showing a little worry.

'Yes…charmers…' she trailed off.

Mark and Vickie had enough of standing so they took a seat on a large smooth flat rock just a short stride from the water's edge. Still they didn't unlock themselves from each other; Vickie closed her eyes, just taking in the smells and still finding it difficult to come to terms with what has happened.

'Are you hungry?' Mark asked her head shot up.

'Um yeah I am a little bit.' She remarked.

'Hey there is no need whatsoever to be worried it's not like I'm up to anything sneaky,' he said pretending to be offended. She laughed and playfully ruffled his hair.

'Grrr stop it!' he exclaimed doing his best to be serious but just smiled from ear to ear. Still smiling and feeling giddy as ever she snuggled even closer to him, and in response, he tightened his arm around her.

'This is all very new to me. It isn't something I ever took seriously because…well because of what my family has been through.' She said.

'Why? What happened?' he asked curiously.

'Well my real father, not David, but the biological one put my mum, sister and I through hell for a long time. We constantly lived in fear from all his verbal threats. Eventually things came to a halt on the very last incident and I made a promise to never forgive and forget it. That is why I still find it difficult to trust people,' She said her voice lowering to a whisper.

'I see,' He mused. He looked to be thinking deeply.

'Oh god I'm sorry Mark. I didn't mean to bore you with all of that crap.' She added quickly but he shook his head.

'Don't be sorry. To be honest I'm flattered you found the courage to tell me really I am. It must have been hard for you to keep all your feelings in. If I knew anybody in your situation they would have had a hard time dealing,' he answered she blushed slightly.

'So I guess we should get going for dinner before we starve,' he joked.

'Yep sounds good.' She agreed; both of them smiling softly their faces moved closer about to kiss; if not for the abrupt sound Mark's phone indicating he received a message. Frowning he opened up the text from Rowan and Vickie saw the grimace on his face.

'Everything ok?' she asked.

'Yeah it's just my mate trying to convince me to go clubbing tonight,' he replied. He typed a return message and tucked his phone away and rose to his feet Vickie did the same. They headed back in the direction they came back to the car hand in hand. _**Man if Shay and Ki find out about this they will give me no piece for days on end **_thought Mark. He cast a quick glance at Vickie but she hadn't noticed as she took in more of their surroundings. He certainly was right when he said the place had left an impression. Feeling she was being watched she turned her head and caught his look. She screwed her eyes upwards.

'Yes?'

'Nothing.' He smiled back and returned to staring straight ahead. For a moment or two, Vickie surveyed him, the way he styled his short dark brown into a lazy yet messy spiked look and his tall 5"10 and a half frame adding to his appeal. They arrived back at the car park and got in; Mark put the car into reverse and they were back on smooth road.

'You know I was just thinking perhaps one of these days you would like to come out to the clubs then you can meet the rest of the gang,' he said.

'Really? Heck yeah I'd love to.' She replied, but realizing her over excitement, and the way it sounded as she spoke she shut up like a clam. Mark chuckled as he leaned over to tune the radio.

'I'm beginning to think you aren't quite as shy as you think.' He smiled making her blush furiously.

'Erm, thanks I think,' she mumbled. Mark leaned back, focused more on the road after he found a radio station to his liking, and sang along with the song. As Vickie listened to the song and his singing, she felt her face getting a little hot and her body warming. Discretely she touched the side of her face and realized just how hot her face had turned. _**What is wrong with me? Before we got to Ireland, I was just my normal old self. Then out of nowhere, I'm behaving like I a child. **_She thought. Shaking her head to try to clear those thoughts she relaxed a little more in the seat and watched the scenery pass. But a thought came to mind.

'Mark?'

'Yes?'

'Um…uh…I….well I was just wondering, but have you been in love with someone and not realized?' she asked. He lingered over the question.

'A couple of years ago I knew this girl, Haley, she was a nice girl, sweet and all of that but I didn't have the courage to ask her out. Shane then decided to set us up, I had some strong feelings for her at the time and was more than happy to say I loved her, but didn't know it until I found out she was only using me. So I just want to be a little more cautious because I don't want that to happen ever again,' he answered.

'Here we are.' He said as he parked the car in a side street alley next to the steak house restaurant. Climbing out of the car, they walked the short distance to the door only for Mark to stop in his tracks seeing the young dark-haired male walk out.

'Ro, hey lad what are you doing?' asked Mark a little surprised.

'I could say the same for you—oh but I think I know now,' replied Rowan as he smiled at Vickie she nodded back.

'Ro this is Vickie and Vick this is Rowan.' Mark said making the short introduction.

'Very nice, to meet you Vickie and I would love to stay and chat but I have to go. I just stopped by to make a reservation for tomorrow afternoon.' He said and pushed open the door but not before pausing for a split second to whisper to his friend.

'So this is the reason why you aren't so keen to come out tonight eh? Well I'd love to hear the details tomorrow.' He said a cheeky grin appearing on his face. Mark rolled his eyes and gave his friend a friendly shove out the door.

'I have no tales for you mate see you later.' He answered. Rowan was not as convinced but he let it fly for now. When he was out of site, a waiter dressed in a black and white penguin suit his dirty blonde hair smoothed back to perfection approached, two menus in hand.

'Can I help you?' he inquired. Mark told him and quickly they were led through the restaurant and Vickie took in the sight. The lighting was dim with a hint of an orange glow. Oval-shaped tables with red table clothes, elite white plate settings and oak chairs were spread evenly across the chocolate brown-carpeted floor. In the centre of the room stood a gold statue of a mean-looking bull.

'Here you go.' Said the waiter showing Mark & Vickie to their table by the window. They had a gracious view of the main street outside as people continued to walk past.

'Thanks.' They said in unison and received the menu and the waiter walked away.

'It's beautiful,' Vickie said. _**Great now I sound like a fool **_she thought especially when Mark smiled back. _**It is going so well don't screw it up now **_he thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The meal was lovely and they were both full yet quite satisfied. Now the pair stood at the steps of the hotel unsure of their next move.

'Well, Mark thank you for tonight. It really was great and I had a wonderful time.' Vickie said as she skipped between the bottom and second step Mark watched on a smile crept across his lips.

'You are very welcome and I'm glad you enjoyed the night but it wasn't anything too special,' he answered trying to play it down as best he could.

'I wouldn't say it wasn't special because we both know it happened.' She answered continuing to skip the bottom two steps; he smiled as his gaze dropped for a moment and he shoved his hands into his jacket pockets.

'All right so it did but it's not as though I planned too far ahead,' he replied, he caught her elbow and gently tugged her back to him; she looked up at him for a moment.

'My mum is going to be as shocked as anyone when I tell her about tonight,' she said he chuckled softly.

'I bet she will be. Well, I'd better be going now but Vick?' he said.

'Yeah?' she moved closer to him their noses almost touching. He did speak but let the hand, which was still holding onto her elbow slide down to take her hand; and with his free hand came up to her face shifting away a few stray strands of her hair. Vickie was still struggling a little with this need found feeling sweeping through her body. They were both gazing at one another, as if searching for answers to questions they had not even asked. She slid her arms around his neck but not fully aware she had do so, cautiously they moved closer as their lips met softly, and with each passing second becoming stronger and leaving every inch of their bodies on fire. Drawing away, she felt weak and leant against him.

'Mark…'

'Shh.' He lifted her chin, kissed her once more, and took a step back. He couldn't let it get too carried away.

'Goodnight Vickie.' He smiled.

'Yeah night Mark,' she echoed returning the smile and slowly backed up the stairs and bounded off inside the hotel. Mark watched until she was out of sight and then reluctantly turned and walked back to his car. As soon as he climbed in, he brought his hands up to his face letting out a quiet sigh.

'What have I done?' he mumbled. Yet deep down he knew what went on tonight did so because of how they both felt. Starting the engine, he headed for home.

Vickie was in a daze as she made her way to her room. Slinging her jacket over the chair and dumping the key, wallet and phone on the dressing table she lay on the bed on her back and stared up the ceiling. Thinking back over tonight's events a smile danced across her lips.

'Ok enough day dreaming,' she said and got up off the bed and gathering her belongings for a shower.

Mark parked his car in front of the garage and made his way to the main door; unlocking it, he stepped through and was just about to make his way to his room when he noticed the living room light on. Curious he walked in and found his mum and dad sitting in their favorite chairs and reading. Marie lowered her book and peered at her soon over her reading glasses.

'Mark you're home early. I thought you would be out all night.' She said. He shook his head as he sat on the couch.

'Are you ok son?' his dad Oliver asked in slight concern.

'Yeah, I'm fine. Just didn't feel up to clubbing much tonight is all,' Mark answered. His parents exchanged looks.

'Is there anything you want to talk about?' Marie quizzed but he shook his head again this time smiling at his mother.

'No not right now thanks mum. I'll see you in the morning goodnight.' Standing up he gave a little stretch and strolled off up the stairs, Marie and Oliver stared after him looking deeply concerned. They both sensed Mark was keeping something but whatever it was, they only hoped he could sort it out. Mark entered his room, closed the door, and sat down at the edge of his bed kicking off his shoes. For a while, he stared blankly at the wall until the images from tonight flashed through his mind making him smile. He smiled even more just thinking of what Vickie thought of it. Suddenly his phone rudely interrupted his thoughts. Glancing at the screen, he saw Shane's name pop up.

'Hi Shay,' he said.

'Hey mate what's the matter? You sound way distracted,' Shane remarked.

'Nah not distracted just going over this evening,' Mark said. On his end of the line, Shane raised his eyebrows before he remembered.

'This hasn't got anything to do with a certain young girl named Vickie, does it?' he asked, Mark hesitated, not sure of how to reply. Could he tell Shane what happened? It hadn't completely registered with him.

'I…actually, it does,' he replied.

'Ok, so you mind telling me about it?' Shane pressed he got no response.

'Mark?'

'I'm here don't worry. But you won't believe what I'm about to tell you, even I'm not so sure I believe it myself,' Mark answered, this promoted even more curiosity from Shane and he started to wonder if something had gone wrong. Mark then told Shane exactly what happened leaving Shane speechless.

'I can't believe you! This is so unlike you Mark, being all forward with a girl,' he remarked.

'I know, I know and I tell you I'm worried that Vick might think well you know,' Mark replied helplessly. They were quiet lost in thought.

'So what do you plan to do about it next? All I can figure out is that you and Vick sound like you are a bit love struck,' Shane answered.

'Shane don't say that! I am not sure, love is a strong word for it and especially right now. Truth be told I'm not certain on my own feelings or Vick's aside from the fact she likes me.'

'And do you like her too?' Shane quizzed he was met with silence again.

'Well?'

'I do. I just need to sort it out…some how,' Mark said. Shane laughed.

'As if you'd be able to sort out something you haven't had the chance of feeling this way especially in the last two years =, mate. Come on I'm sure you are feeling quietly confident am I right?' Shane pressed on; Mark tapped his fingers on his lap he thought about Shane's words.

'All right, fine everything does seem different with Vickie, and in some way I guess I know what I'm feeling. These last three days I have been able to uncover more into her persona and it just leaves me even more curious than ever, and the kiss…wow there is definitely something there Shay I'm telling you I could feel it, but I have such little time to work at it.' Mark replied the slight frustration clear in his voice.

'Don't stress there is still time to work with, plenty of it in fact and I am sure Kian and the lads will be keen to help out. We can talk more tomorrow when we meet up for footy at Kian's old football club. Hey, maybe you can invite Vickie along.' Shane added but Mark hesitated he didn't want to be over eager.

'I don't know Shane it could be too soon especially after tonight. Also, we can't just tell everyone well except for Kian. The thing is Vickie and her parents leave in nine days or something of the like, and I have to get it done either before or by that date,'

'Just chill Mark we are here to help.'

'Yes, I know and thanks Shane. Anyway, I'm off to bed so goodnight.'

'Night' after hanging up Mark switched on the radio and got up to change clothes. Lying down on the bed, his head into the soft feather pillow the last thought going through his mind was Vickie she had definitely caught his attention in more ways than one, as he had done to her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

'Here, here pass it here Kian!' Graham yelled waving his arms madly as he ran down the field trying to keep up. Kian continued to dribble the ball skillfully as he ran and kept two-three steps ahead of Michael giving chase. Nearing the goal post, he looked up for a brief second to size up the chance to shoot but as he moved his foot ready to kick, the ball was stolen from his grasp. Spinning around he stared after Michael as he ran off in the opposite direction laughing.

'I'll get you!' He cried. After a few minutes, the five lads stopped their game to catch a breather.

'Where's Shane?' Graham asked.

'He rang me this morning and said he had to work for a couple of hours.' Kian answered; Mark as usual didn't contribute his mind elsewhere. Derek saw a car turning into the car park of the football grounds he shielded his eyes to get a better view.

'I think he is here now lads that definitely looks like his car,' he remarked pointing to the car park.

'Funny D, because you said the exact same thing half an hour ago.' Michael joked the others burst out laughing at Derek's expense he frowned.

'Yeah well I'm serious now see for yourself, oh and it looks like he brought company,' he remarked. The others turned their heads around to look and sure enough, Derek was right this time as they saw Shane coming into view, his hands motioning wildly as he talked. Beside him, Vickie nodded and laughed, Kian stole a quick glance at Mark to see any reaction but there was none.

'Hi lads.' Shane greeted when he and Vickie neared the group.

'Finally you arrived we were beginning to wonder if you would ever show,' Graham said Shane pulled a face.

'Yeah thanks a lot. If you must know, I was helping my parents at work and Vickie here came along and helped us out and she was a great help,' he added patting her on the back Vickie smiled.

'It was nothing, really.' She insisted.

'More than nothing,' he said.

'All right so are we going to have a game or not?' Michael asked.

'Of course that is why we are here. Now, Vick would you like to join or watch for a bit?' Kian asked.

'I'll watch thanks and maybe come join you later.' She replied.

'Ok, then lads lets go.' He answered and settled into teams. Kian, Shane and Mark on 1 team with Graham, Derek and Michael on the other. As the game began to unfold, the language got vile and feelings and emotions let loose on each other. Eventually, Mark gave up on the game and walked over to where Vickie sat near the fence. She saw him coming and tensed up. _**Oh get a grip Vick don't be uptight! **_

'Hi, I'm sure you're having fun watching us clown around like fools playing footy,' he joked dropping onto the soft grass next to her. She nodded smiling still watching the other lads running around.

'Sure am it's a great laugh I think we all get too serious sometimes.' She answered.

'Yeah sure can,' he agreed.

'So…' she began nerves getting the better of her suddenly so she played with her hands as a form of distraction.

'Did you tell your mum?' he asked.

'Yeah this morning and boy was she shocked. I actually wanted to wait a while but she knew something was up and bugged me till I told her,' she remarked now shifting positions and lay down on the grass. Mark stayed in his sitting position continuing to watch his mates as they played another odd game involving a bit of soccer, rugby and volleyball skills.

'It is going to be rather difficult to settle back into the busy Sydney life style.' Vickie said suddenly.

'When do you head back?'

'Two weeks, on the 8th of October. We head to Dublin that morning, get to London and by nightfall will be on the plane back to Australia.' She said quietly.

'Well.' He tried to sound upbeat, but even the contemplating thought of her not being around soon ate away at him.

'I doubt you will need to worry too much about settling back into the Aussie lifestyle yet; still plenty of time to enjoy the rest of the sights,' he replied.

'Yeah, but it's been a pretty good awesome trip so far so I'm not complaining,' she said Mark only nodded inching a little smirk. Vickie sat up straight and glanced sideways at Mark he shifted closer and wrapped his arms around her; and she snuggled up.

'Just look at them,' Graham said nodding. The other lads stopped their game turning around to look the scene of their young mate and the young girl cuddled up together.

'Dear, oh dear I have no idea what has happened in such a short space of time. It is obvious Mark has it bad now.' Shane shook his head in wonder.

'Well, what can you expect? He might be the sort of lad not good with the ladies but perhaps all he needed was the right one.' Derek said his friends stared at him.

'What? Don't you think so?'

'Sure, sure.' Kian answered dryly not in the least convinced. Mark and Vickie didn't notice the lads had stopped playing and watched the pair.

'It's all so strange,' said Mark.

'What is?' asked Vickie.

'Everything that has happened in the last few days it is all a bit of a blur,' he remarked she definitely agreed.

'The way I look at it, despite being a little confusing maybe just run with it and see where it goes, that way you don't get too confused,' she answered, he smiled nodding.

'That is true smart thinking,' he said; Vickie giggled blushing slightly. Mumbling a silent thank you, she leant her head on his shoulder. For the first time ever, she was beginning to realize a chance had been presented to her and whatever goes on will be her down doing. Perhaps she knew and understood the opportunity but didn't know exactly how to go about handling it.

'Yo, Feehily!' Graham yelled Mark lifted his head looking across the pitch to his friends.

'What?'

'Come here a sec, we want to talk to you about something.' Kian added now motioning with his hands wildly. Mark sighed, a little irritated and stood up dusting a bit of loose grass off his pants while standing up.

'They just don't let up against you do they?' Vickie smiled.

'No not even for five minutes,' he grinned back and strode across the ground towards his friends.

'Well, well weren't you two looking all so cozy,' Michael smirked. Mark frowned.

'So what's your point?'

'Oh, come on Mark. This is all becoming s oblivious to us, yet for whatever reason you're refusing to acknowledge the signs,' Derek added.

'All right, fine what you lads noticed already is a big deal. But it isn't anything specific at least compared to last night,' Mark laughed. Kian, Derek, Michael and Graham looked at one another, then to Shane and Mark.

'What you on about? There is something you've neglected to mention,' said Kian, studying his friend's expression. Mark smiled from to ear it was difficult for him to contain his happiness.

'Ok, what did you do?' Mark shook his head and looked to Shane.

'Believe it or not lads, but our Mark here, took another keen step in his situation with Vickie. Yesterday evening he spent alone with her again—'

'Ooohhh!' the lads chorused. Vickie could tell from the body language, the lads were in serious talks but little did she know Shane was merely filling them in on last night. When Shane finished his story, Mark still grinned brightly, their mates staring back in shook.

'You…you just went right ahead and snogged her?' Kian fumbled over his words. Mark nodded trying to refrain from laughing at Kian.

'How did it happen?' Derek asked.

'Well she was feeling a bit home sick so I hugged her and the rest…well you know the rest.' Mark answered shrugging it off.

'Good on ya mate I think you've found a challenge for yourself and put it to good use already.' Michael said clapping his young friend on the back.

'Just be careful about how you go about this Mark, this isn't the best time to scare Vick off if you move too quickly,' Graham added with warning he immediately received four slaps around the head.

'Hey! That was un-called for,' he growled glaring at his friends. Mark stifled a laugh yet Graham's words swarmed around his head. It did make sense though as far as he could tell; nothing has really fazed Vickie.

'She is coming over lads,' Kian said.

'Hey Vick sorry about all this lack of action,' Shane remarked.

'Oh, no not a problem. I just thought I'd come around and offer a suggestion to have another game.' She remarked.

'Exactly what I was thinking.' Kian nodded scooping up the soccer ball.

'Right but we have un-even numbers,' Graham said.

'Gee aren't you so observant,' Derek said sarcastically.

'I'll sit this one out.' Michael added so the game was settled with Vickie joining Derek and Graham against Kian, Mark and Shane.

'Ready?' Kian called placing the ball at centre field.

'Good to go,'

He kicked off the match and passed straight over to Shane only to have Derek rush up trying to the pass off. Shane was far too smart for that move, shifted the ball away, and ran up field before passing it over to Mark. Vickie saw this and ran to catch up; Mark sized up his options and decided to go for the shot but had no power in his attempt handing possession to Graham. He swiftly kicked the ball across the ground leaving a chase between Mark, Kian, Vickie and Graham. Vickie reached the rolling ball first but had no time to think hearing the hardy footsteps of the lads' right behind. Seeing Graham coming into view she pondered passing over to him but didn't want to risk losing possession yet. Out of nowhere, somebody stuck their foot out tripping her, the ball kept rolling and Kian made a sliding stop kick for it. Vickie sat up slowly and turned to see Mark sitting behind her a cheeky grin on his face.

'Thanks for the trip,' she poked her tongue out.

'Well I had to do something to stop you from getting too close to goal,' he said; she rolled her eyes smiling.

'It is time for payback,' she leaned back grabbing a handful of the soggy mud. He didn't like the mysterious glint showing in her eyes. She waited for a moment then leaned forward rubbing mud into his hair.

'Hey!' He grabbed her by the waist forcing her into his lap and smeared the mud into her head. Vickie kicked, screamed and laughed fighting to get away. The rest of the group stood and watched on then Shane decided to join in the fun, strolling over to Mark and Vickie and attacking them, the trio yelped their voices carrying on the light breeze. Vickie managed to dodge one of Mark's inaccurate throw and shoved the mud down his back.

'Aaarrrggghhh! Shane help me!' he yelled. Obliging Shane pulled Vickie away and there Mark saw his chance smearing the mud over her face.

'Aw, man!' she moaned.

'Lads, don't stand there like goons come have some fun!' Shane called, Kian burst into giggles; Shane had mud all over his face making his appearance almost invisible as he was thrown onto his back from Mark and Vickie gang tackling him.

'Ah what the hell.' Kian shrugged jogging to the group and tackled Mark from behind they fell face first into the mud.

'Sandwich!' Vickie and Shane cheered jumping on top.

'Get off!' Mark yelped struggling beneath their weight. One by one, Shane, Vickie and Kian peeled off and Mark stood up.

'There goes our game of football,' Michael remarked joining them.

'Yeah, anyway I should probably get back to the hotel for a much needed shower. If my mum catches me looking like this she'll throw a fit,' Vickie said.

'The toilets are nearby in that building,' Kian pointed.

'Or why don't you come around to my parents' place?' Mark asked.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

They all glanced at him surprised and he was even surprised at the suggestion.

'I…well no I didn't mean it like that.' He blushed.

'As if you didn't I know you Feehily,' Kian smirked winking slyly at Shane, Mark rolled his eyes ignoring Kian and looked at Vickie she looked at the ground.

'Erm…well…I don't know if…' she looked at each of the lads' in turn all with encouraging looks on their faces especially Mark she just could resist.

'Ok.' She gave in.

'But if I get in trouble for not being back at the hotel, and it stresses my mum out, then I am holding you responsible,' she joked. _**If it means getting into trouble just to spend that time with her, heck I wouldn't mind one bit! **_His eyes widen in shook over his thoughts.

'This gives me an idea actually,' Kian remarked turning to Vickie.

'Could I have your phone for just a tick?' he asked.

'Sure,' she took her phone out of her jeans pocket handing it over.

'Thanks,' He scrolled through the phonebook.

'Mate what are you up to now?' Derek asked.

'Shhh give me a sec.' Kian said.

'Ah ha! I got it.' Vickie threw Mark a questioning look but he shrugged his shoulders.

'Kian-'

'Quiet.'

'Yes hello there Margaret its Kian here. No, no nothing is wrong I am calling to let you know that Vickie will be hanging out with us for the day. Yeah she will be fine don't worry about a thing. Oh, really? Ok thanks I will be sure to let her know and thank you. You too bye,' Kian ended the phone call and handed Vickie's phone back.

'All settled so now your mum won't have any reason to be annoyed with you since I have filled her in. By the way she said they already made plans with some new friends they met at the markets; and it just so happens I know who it is but I am not at liberty to tell you,' he grinned she narrowed her eyes.

'She told you not to tell me?' He feigned innocence.

'Not quite I made that decision.' He replied.

'Ki, you want to come around to my place and clean up there, we can also finish off that song we were working on the other day,' Shane asked, hinting at the others lads it was time to go he hoped Vickie didn't notice.

'Ok then I guess we better get going,' said Mark slowly rising to his feet and held out his hand to her. Vickie stared at him for a split second then accepted his extended hands.

'Have fun you two,' Michael called as they walked away; he copped a hard smack across the back of his head from Graham. The other lads stood, silent watching Mark and Vickie walking off in the direction of the building, suddenly out of nowhere she playfully poke him in the ribs. He doubled over acting as if he was in pure agony sharing a laugh.

'So, Kian, who is the 'new friends' Vickie's parents met?' Shane inquired.

'They met Mark's parents, isn't that just ironic? Apparently, they have a lot in common too; anyway, Mark's mum invited Margaret and David over for dinner at their house. So if Vickie hangs around there long enough she could be in for quite the surprise,' Kian said smiling cheekily.

'Hell are you serious?' Graham exclaimed.

'Yup.' Kian nodded.

'Ki I hate to burst your bubble but don't you think this is pushing Mark into this too early? He does prefer taking his time,' Shane replied Kian shook his head firmly.

'If we leave it Mark will never get his butt into action, even though from evidence of last night he may not need any extra encouragement. From what I can see he only needs a bit more than the rest is entirely up to him.' He answered.

'Why is Kian so secretive?' Vickie asked as she splashed the cold water on her face and slowly scrubbing away the mud.

'I don't know he must have a plan in mind whatever that might be. Granted when he does get secretive it usually means I'm on the receiving end,' Mark answered a slight grin appearing on his face remembering many of the old times.

'I'm going to have to find out what he isn't telling me.' She replied Mark laughed.

'Good luck to you he won't budge,' he said. He too had scrubbed away the mud and drying his face with a paper towel.

'So, we ready to go then?' he asked.

'Yeah I guess though I'm a little worried what your family is going to think as soon as they see us,' she said. He shook his head.

'Don't fret my parents are used to seeing me dirty,' he replied; Vickie pondered it for a second but agreed nonetheless.

'Let's go.' She said. They headed over to the car and got in not at all noticing the other lads were still in the center of the field chatting.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The drive to Mark's parents' house was easily filled with a sing-a-long to the radio. Mark and Vickie laughed as they sang to each song even when they didn't know the words they just made it up. Shortly he turned the car onto a short gravel driveway that led up to a two-story brick and cedar bungalow house. It had a front porch extending from one side to the other side of the house and the front yard stretched for another quarter of a mile either side. When Mark pulled the car to a halt, he saw his two young siblings playing in the grass.

'Aah and there are my two brothers,' he nodded stepping out of the car Vickie did the same but a little more cautiously. The two young lads with the same mop of dark brown hair turned around to look up.

'Hey lads what you doing?' Mark asked walking over to them.

'Mum sent us outside while they prepared lunch.' Barry replied his eyes noticed Vickie she smiled shyly.

'Lads this is Vickie, a friend of mine. Vick these are my younger brothers Barry and Collin,' Mark introduced.

'It is nice to meet you,' she said.

'Yeah, hello,' Barry answered and Collin just nodded his head.

'Boys come inside!' yelled a voice from inside of the house.

'Coming!' Barry yelled back helping his younger brother to his feet and quickly scampered up toe house; Mark and Vickie followed.

'Mam's just preparing lunch some of our relatives are coming over for a bit.' He said as they stepped through the front door. Marie Feehily, an older woman of 50 with slight curls in her grey hair; looked up shortly at her eldest son.

'Mark—oh hello there.' She stopped mid sentence seeing their added visitor. Vickie squirmed uncomfortably now terribly self-conscious over the fact her clothes were covered in mud and her usually tidy hair sprouted in different directions. Mark though was completely unfazed.

'Mam, this is Vickie, and Vick my mother Marie.' He remarked. Vickie smiled nervously running her hands through her hair.

'Erm…hi. This is probably not the best time to intrude but still very nice to meet you.' She said. Marie smiled back nodding in understanding.

'Pleasure is mine dear, and Mark perhaps you can explain why your clothes is covered in mud,' she crossed her arms Mark and Vickie exchanged knowing glances both with smiles on their faces.

'Long story,' he answered doing his best not to laugh.

'Yes well I'm sure it is an eventful one now run along upstairs and change. Aunt Alice and Uncle Ryan will be here any min-' _Ding Dong! _

'Don't worry I'll answer that.' Oliver Feehily called walking past the trio standing in the dining room, he made a quick 'hello' style gesture at Vickie, which she happily returned although she was starting to feel like she was invading a family get together.

'Maybe I should go,' she said.

'No!' Mark and his mother exclaimed.

'Please, dear you are our guest please stay you aren't invading at all,' Marie answered.

'If you're sure,' Vickie was still unconvinced.

'She is and I definitely insist.' Mark said with a soft smile.

'Marie how lovely to see you and Mark just look at you all grown up,' somebody said from behind. They turned in time as the lady Vickie presumed to be Aunt Alice, her husband Uncle Ryan and three children enter the dining room followed by Mark's father. Quick greetings all around although Mark's Aunt and uncle and his three cousins Craig (17), Joe (16) and Jenny (10) eyed him suspiciously seeing the mud all over his clothes. He grinned cheekily nodding back at Vickie.

'Blame her,' he smirked she stuck her tongue out at him.

'Thanks!'

'Mark upstairs now,' Marie said firmly.

'Yes mama, Come on Vick I'll show you around too,' he said leading them away from the dining room and back out to the hallway and up the stairs. Vickie liked the house's presentation. It was showered in warmth and really showed a close-knit family, from the family photos on the wall to each individual room showing the boys' individual personalities. Collin's room contained a bunk bed, with cartoon bedspread, a small table just at his height and lots of colouring utensils and a floor mat on the carpet covered in play Mobil toys. Barry's room was a little tidy and less clutter, his single mattress bed leaned against one wall, a wooden desk propped up by the window over-looking the back yard and a shelf staked full of books. Onto Mark's room down, the hall and he looked quite sheepish as they neared the closed door. He placed his hand on the doorknob hesitating a moment before he turned around.

'Actually do you mind just waiting out for five minutes?' he asked.

'Sure take your time,' she said.

'Thanks,' he pushed the bedroom door open a smidge and squeezed his way inside. Vickie laughed quietly hearing the loud rumblings going on from inside of the room.

'Ow! Stupid door!' mark cursed.

'Is everything all right?' she called.

'Fine, all fine,' he remarked. At last, after about ten minutes the bedroom door opened again this time wider and mark, standing aside gasping a little for air; Vickie grinned slyly at him.

'I guess it was all a bit of a mess?'

'Yeah a little but nothing I can't handle,' he answered she just nodded and stepped in. Like Barry's room, there was a desk facing the window, but this desk was more prominent with three drawers on opposite sides. On top of the desk a stack of magazines, she didn't even have to look to guess what those magazines might be. The double bed lay against the wall on the right hand side of the wall a small rectangular table beside it with a lamp and digital clock. Next to the table was another door and Vickie assumed it was the closet when her quick eye caught sight of something red poking out from underneath. On the opposite end of the room stood a wooden bookcase not just littered with books but Cds and videos tapes and other personal items. There was the odd few posters on the wall not that she really took much notice.

'It is nice,' she said.

'Yeah its ok I guess. Listen I am just going take a quick shower if you don't mind and then you can have one if you like.' He remarked.

'Yeah that would be nice actually.'

'Ok give me ten minutes,' Mark opened the closet rummaging around until he pulled out a fresh set of clothes and bolted off down the hallway to the bathroom.

Aunt Alice, Uncle Ryan, Marie and Oliver sat in the lounge drinking tea and chatting away; Jenny and her brothers Craig and Joe played in the backyard with Barry and Collin. Mark and Vickie were still upstairs no longer in the mud-clad clothes that Marie insisted needed washing. So while Mark was well refreshed in a pair of cuffed jeans and white polo neck shirt. Vickie just had to make do with a faded blue T-shirt and shorts and a hooded jumper. Mark certainly made it a point to tease her about it all she laughed.

'Take the mickey for now,'

'Ok then,' sitting up on the bed Mark took a look around Vickie felt a sense of tension rise around them but Mark barely noticed.

'What do you want to do now?' he asked. She looked around surveying the room.

'I might have an idea…' she smiled. He watched where her hands moved he caught on.

'I don't think you would want to do that,' he warned breaking into a smirk.

'Oh, I would not? Well action speaks louder than words,' she remarked slyly. Even before he had the opportunity to reply, she thwarted him with a pillow.

'Now you're in for it!' he yelped laughing, grabbed the spare pillow, and hit smack across the head. Feathers broke through the air their laughter echoed around the room. In the short chase, Vickie leapt onto the bed and Mark saw his chance. Springing forward he grabbed her ankles.

'Eek!' She squealed her face buried into the duvet, she squirmed her laughter muffled by the duvet. Hoping to keep her from making any more moves, he climbed onto the bed pushing all his weight on her.

'Ok, ok I surrender!' she yelled he smiled triumphantly and leaned closer to her ear she felt his breath against her neck.

'Good effort nice time we just might make it a bit more interesting,' he whispered sending shivers down her spine; she had no words for him at the moment and just stayed silent.

'Mark!' a little voice cried. Jenny ran up the stairs burst into the room and leapt into her cousin's arms Mark laughed cuddling her close.

'Jen what you doing up here?' he asked.

'It was getting boring playing with the boys downstairs.' She said smiling shyly at Vickie before turning her head away and sucking her thumb.

'Is that your girlfriend?' she asked shyly. Mark and Vickie looked towards each other light blushes crossing their cheeks.

'No, no Jen not my girlfriend just a friend Vickie is her name.' He explained. Jenny removed her thumb and waved.

'Hello.'

'Hello Jen it is nice meeting you,' Vickie added taking the little girl's hand and shaking it, she giggled. Jenny then looked at Mark and he knew she wanted to leave; he placed her back on the ground she toddled out of the room Mark and Vickie watched her leave.

'She is adorable.' Vickie said.

'For a 10-year-old but soon she'll be Craig and Joe's age and having her own mind and being stubborn just like the rest of us,' mark answered.

'When I was 10years old I had already written numerous stories for school and for pleasure,' she answered.

'Stories?' he echoed.

'Yep. From the time my family moved away from Singapore I wanted to recapture everything in my life as a memory,' she answered.

'Hope we're not interrupting,' a male voice broke from the doorway; they turned around to see Jenny's two older brothers standing at the entrance smiles on their faces.

'Yes of course come on in,' Mark motioned for them to join.

'I'm Craig and this is my brother Joe,' Craig said, he had sandy blonde hair like his father and green eyes.

In the meantime over at Shane's house Kian sat comfortably at the piano, four sheets of written music paper on the stand in front of him. Shane was on the sofa feet propped up on the coffee table reading over a similar stack of papers. Kian continued to press keys on the piano until he hit a bump note.

'Grrr! I just can't get this right,' he sighed.

'Give it time Ki, you will get it eventually.' Shane encouraged.

'Thanks for your belief mate.' Kian said.

'Hey Ki?'

'Yes?'

'Do you think it was really that wise not telling Vick or Mark about her parents going over for dinner? It will come as quite the shock to them,' Shane remarked. Kian spun around on the piano stool.

'Of course it was a wise decision don't ask but there is just something about the two of them together,' he answered.

'I have an idea. Why don't we pop around this evening after dinner, you talk to Mark and I to Vick?' Shane suggested Kian's face brightened up.

'Great idea but remember we can't make this obvious we just want to find out about their feelings if possible.' He added.

'After this we leave it to them and whatever Mark tells us we contribute but don't push,' agreeing the two lads returned to their task at hand.

Mark, Craig, Joe and Vickie had soon moved out to the back porch watching Barry, Collin and Jenny playing tag in the back garden. Mark and his two elder cousins chatted about sports and cars it was just their thing. Vickie listened a bit on their conversation but her mind was elsewhere. She just couldn't figure out why her mum told Kian their plans for the evening but he failed to pass on the full message to her and she wondered why.

'Mark! I need your help for five minutes please,' Marie called.

'On my way.' He called back excusing himself from his cousins and entered the house.

'Nice girl Vickie.' Marie remarked mark frowned not sure what his mother meant.

'Yes, she is. I still can't quite figure out what it is though.' He said carrying the plate of vegetable sides from the bench top to the dining table. Marie watched her eldest son for a moment when he came back; his eyes slightly glazed over staring back outside. Following his gaze she saw him looking to Vickie though she had her back to them.

'Aren't you going to pursue her? You seemed very interested after last night and just from the look on your face I know you want to.' Marie said looking back to his mother.

'I'm thinking of doing so mam but time is short and I don't want to come across as being over eager as I think once was enough for now.' He remarked but Marie shock her head pointing outside.

'Then don't hang around here wasting any more valuable time,' she said. Smiling in understanding, he walked back outside to find Craig, Joe and Vickie further down field closer to the action. Craig must've seen some kind of an opportunity with Mark's absence as he chatting free and easy to Vickie. She caught Mark standing on the porch looking at them so she quickly ended the conversation with Craig and went to join in the little footy game. For a while Mark just watched as she ran around with the young kids enjoy the game. She definitely found it difficult to trust people and here she was having all the fun in the world like nobody cares. Mark decided enough was enough of standing around and went to join in the game. The ball rolled towards him at a great rate of knots he side kicked it sending it flying full force into the air and straight for Vickie's head. She saw it in time ducking to the ground.

'Sorry Vick!' he called with a wave.

'It is all good don't worry about me,' she smiled. They continued to play the game Craig and Joe soon joined in before Marie and Aunt Alice called everybody in for lunch. Conversation between the four adults flowed easily the kids created chaos with their food and the teens ate in silence except for their darting eyes.

'So then Vickie do you have a boyfriend?' Craig asked, the question came so abruptly she nearly dropped her spoon; it went silent waiting for her reply. Staring down at her plate, she thought carefully, looking up at Mark catching his gaze briefly. She faced the curious teen with the question and shock her head.

'Not yet I'm in no rush to be honest and I know I'm definitely not ready for that step up,' she remarked, just out of the corner of her eye she saw mark drop his head slightly.

'Good idea, there is always time,' Aunt Alice answered.

'Thanks,' Vickie said.

Much of the afternoon was spent in comfortable conversation, the younger kids returned to their football game with Joe and Craig and the adults sat around the lounge room drinking coffee. In the kitchen, Mark and Vickie set about doing the dishes.

'Do you think your mum will tell you what she said to Kian if you called her?' he asked. _**Great way to start a conversation **_he grunted.

'I considered it but from the way Kian said he wasn't able to tell me, I get the feeling my mum might be on the secretive side to,' she said.

'Hmm your mum and Kian working in tandem?' Mark smirked she giggled.

'You just never know these things so there are possibilities.' She laughed. Mark remained quiet absorbing this information she cocked her head.

'Everything all right?' Mark snapped back to attention scratching his head.

'Yes, yes of course.' He remarked just then her mobile rang.

'Sorry again just excuse me a moment,' she said pulling her phone from the side pocket of the big hooded jumper.

'Hi Mirri how are you?' Mark quickly turned the other way so as not to pry.

'No there is nothing to tell. Yeah…right as if I'd tell you much more. No your nasty little threat won't work this time.' Vickie continued to say. She was fully aware Mark was only 20feet away and didn't think it was too good an idea to say more than what was necessary. Mark though never heard a word his mind thinking of what he was going to do. With Vickie, leaving by early next week it was far too soon for his liking. It just meant he really needed to sort out all these feelings beginning to stir. He knew he wasn't in love yet, lust maybe despite last night but maybe just maybe it was starting to lean towards love. The only way to know for sure is to take the chance. By now, Vickie finished her phone conversation with her sister but Mark barely noticed a thing still lost in his own thoughts. She cast a sidelong glance his way noticing his faraway look. Suddenly Oliver entered the kitchen carrying the tray of empty coffee mugs.

'Here I will take those,' Vickie remarked taking the tray and placing it on the bench top and emptying each mug. Oliver smiled glancing at his son.

'Mark a word please.' He remarked clearing his throat Mark blinked.

'What? Oh, yeah sure.' He said they stepped out of the kitchen and into the corridor between the kitchen and dining so nobody would eavesdrop.

'Now, I think you should be straight with me, you really like this girl and yet I saw you standing there doing absolutely nothing,' Oliver replied, Mark glared at his father, agitated at the constant pestering he threw his hands up with despair.

'Everyone is saying the exact same thing or something similar to me but they just don't understand. Right at the moment, I just don't know for sure what to do I'm going on instinct. Usually I'm not the one making the first moves,' he replied.

'Well, this is what I think, your mother already early on seems fond of Vickie ad I can't disagree with her. For your own sakes just do something so Vickie knows you are more than just a little bit interested and see how she reacts and if it is the same,' Oliver said arms folded firmly across his chest. Mark took all this in, a slow grin coming onto his lips it all become even clearer to him now. Even he had to admit after last night he wanted to hold back but everyone kept pushing him forwards.

'Don't worry dad I think I know what I should do.' He said Oliver nodded a hint of a smile on his face.

'That is good.' He nodded. Mark bolted straight back into the kitchen as Vickie finished the last few dishes.

'Oh, I'm sorry for taking so long you didn't have to do this all on your own,' he apologized but she shook her head smiling.

'Please it was no problem. My mum spent a lot of years drilling into me and my sister over the importance of keeping a house tidy although, sadly I can't say the same for my own room,' she laughed at the irony Mark knew she was referring to his own room he laughed too. Without thinking twice he moved in to kiss her, she was surprised by his sudden movement but certainly didn't fight it. Pulling away when the kiss ended they stared at each other no words just a kind gaze. The kitchen door flew open again this time Marie walked through she stopped Mark and Vickie jumped apart.

'I'm sorry dear I hope I wasn't interrupting?' Marie asked.

'No, not at all.' Vickie answered in a rush turning around to face the window above the sink. Marie looked to Mark; he avoided her feeling embarrassed she had walked in at that moment.

'Hmmm can't remember what I came in here for,' Marie mumbled Mark glared at his mother but she turned away and walked out briskly.

'Maybe we should go elsewhere,' he sighed. Vickie screwed up her eyes at his comment, at first he didn't understand her look until his own comment registered in his head. _**Shit! That definitely came out wrong **_he panicked.

'Although your intention was good, I can't help but think of what else lies behind what you said-oh, oh never mind I'm talking crap,' she blushed he smiled stepping closer to her.

'Come on then.' Nodding with his head out the door she followed behind; they crossed by the lounge noticing they were being watched by the four adults. Marie nodded her head wisely facing Alice.

'Mark doesn't know this and I have a feeling Vickie also doesn't know. I had a run-in with her parents' earlier today so I invited them around. Although I had no idea they were her parents until they mentioned her name.' Marie explained.

'…and then what next?' Alice asked.

'Well let nature takes it course I assume. I have not seen him this smitten with a girl even when he was with Haley. Something tells me this could be quite serious,' Marie answered.

Mark and Vickie back in the safety of his room; she sat on the floor and he on the edge of the bed.

'My older sister is spewing at the seams knowing she is missing out on my adventures she likes to intervene,' she remarked thoughtfully.

'Slightly jealous perhaps?' Mark offered.

'Yeah and that wouldn't be the first time too. She likes to make everything look good on the outside but inside her mind, I tell you works like clockwork,' she said they went silent. Then, just as Vickie went to speak again Mark placed his finger against her lips.

'Let me speak this time.'

'I have had a lot to think over in the past few days and most of it barely made sense; but I want to ask what you think about all of it so far,' he removed his finger off her lips she struggled to speak.

'I…I…' she was at a complete lost for words she just had no idea of where to begin.

'Granted I'm not at all great with these circumstances,' he added with a sheepish grin.

'You and me,' she agreed. _**What am I going to say? I do like him but maybe that is all, I'd hate to get his hopes up and I don't want to say the wrong thing. Just tell him the truth. **_Still she knew regardless of what happens next it was out of her control.

'Do you really want to know?' Seeing him nod she inhaled.

'Remember when I told you about my father and what he did, well there was one part of me I had lost. At times, I wondered if I'd ever get it back because I couldn't and wouldn't trust anybody, too afraid to accept anything new and different. But now, while it is still far too early to tell; the events over these past few days have has really opened me up to my old self before that incident and…erm I know a lot of it has to do with you. Not only that but…erm…well…I really do like you,' she fumbled badly over the last few words daring not to face him as she spoke it. Mark sat there; at the edge of his bed his mind a total blank for just that split half second although her words took a bit more time to adjust in his head. His silence, however made her afraid her revelation had caused a re-think.

'All right I admit I wasn't at all expecting that so I didn't know exactly how to respond. Don't get me wrong I do like you it is just…well considering how soon you are leaving, it would be far too awkward for us to start something,' he answered she looked at him stunned. _**What does he mean? **_

'Uh…yeah I guess you're right. Anyway, maybe we should just drop the subject altogether since we aren't getting anywhere now,'

'Guess so,' he agreed sighing in defeat. Through the moment's silence Vickie tried to figure out what he really meant when he said, _**'…far too awkward for us to start something…' **_She just couldn't grasp the concept of his words. It made things even more confusing and she wasn't sure what to make of his comment.

'Mark, I was just thinking, did you want something to happen?' she asked he looked away running his hand through his hair.

'I might.' He faced her again.

'Truth is, I'm not the best at telling someone how I feel about them but it all seems so much simpler now. Kind of overwhelming and I can't get a grip yet,' he explained she nodded.

'We need to sort this all out soon so we know what we want or don't want because I'd hate to be leaving on a sour note.' She remarked.

'Absolutely not, things are bad enough already,' he replied a tinge of a smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth she rolled her eyes.

'This might sound funny but I've never ever been in love even though most girls at my age can safely say they know what it is like,' she answered.

'Well than I take it your one girl with still plenty to learn,' he teased.

'Oh, yes plenty more!' she chimed in they both burst out laughing. Catching his gaze again, she felt the tingles of over excreted butterflies in her stomach. _**This just might be serious now that I think about it.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

As evening closed in, Marie and Oliver once again worked hard in the kitchen preparing dinner. Mark and Vickie still clueless over the invited dinner guests and many times they tried to help with the kitchen duties but every effort was thwarted off so they just ended up watching TV in the lounge.

'You know I feel sorry for your mum. Being the only female presence in the family must take its toll out of her from time to time,' replied Vickie stealing yet another endless glance his way.

'Yeah I think we've put her on edge a lot but she always manages.' Mark answered looking back towards the dining room. **Knock! Knock!**

'Mark could you get that please.' Said Marie poking her head around the kitchen door.

'Sure.' He stood up and strolled leisurely to the front door and pulling it open, what he saw standing outside caused his jaw to fall open, seeing Margaret and David smile.

'Hello Mark,' they said.

'Hi, sorry I wasn't expecting you my parents didn't tell me you were coming over for dinner,' he said allowing them inside.

'Oh it's ok I'm sure your mum was just busy and forgot to mention it,' Margaret answered as she and David followed Mark back to the lounge. Vickie heard voices and turned her head around to see Mark coming back into the room…

'Mum!' She cried. Margaret stopped in her tracks her eyes widening, and David just smiled in amusement.

'Vickie, we had no idea you'd be here tonight,' David said.

'Yeah, same here, it wasn't like you guys told me anything this afternoon. Mum obviously told Kian—oh!' She exclaimed glancing over to Mark, his expression mirrored hers. _**So that is why Kian refused to say a word **_He thought. Marie emerged from the kitchen to save the sudden uncomfortable situation.

'Margaret, David glad you joined us, please make yourselves at home I'll just fetch my other two boys,' she answered gesturing to the sofa.

'Thank you Marie and it is our pleasure,' Margaret remarked. Mark returned to sit beside Vickie she barely noticed her mind elsewhere. Finally, thought she acknowledged his presence and faced him.

'Kian knew all along and didn't tell us.'

'Yeah, must have decided to keep a secret I'll find out from him why he thought it would be funny not to warn us.' He said. Marie, Oliver and the two young boys came into the lounge and final introductions were made. The four adults soon dived into a conversation about the local area; Barry and Collin soon grew board and returned to their game outside. Vickie avoided looking towards her mother and kept pretty quiet throughout much of the conversation. Mark did the same; he spent most of his time listening to the talk, watching the TV and giving sideways glances at Vickie and she felt it too. The more time she spent around him the stronger her growing feelings got stronger.

'Um, excuse me for a moment think I need some fresh air.' She said standing up and almost running out of the room. Standing on the front porch leaning against the frame her eyes looked beyond the lush green fields. _**I don't know what is happening anymore. **_She closed her eyes inhaling deeply hoping to calm her nerves.

'Vick?' Mark stepped out onto the porch she spun around quickly and smiled slightly.

'Hi, sorry I didn't mean to leave suddenly like that it's just…never mind I forgot,' she answered looking away. He stepped up beside her she ignored him. He casually reached out with his hand touching her face and his thumb slowly made its way over her cheek slowly; she now noticed just how much closer he was to her but she still couldn't bring herself to look at him.

'It's all right,' he whispered his fingers moved down to her neck making her shiver. When her gaze drew level with him, it was then he saw she was showing a little uncertainty but tried to hide it. Deciding against saying a word just in case he messed it all up he leaned in their lips only an inch or two apart.

'Mark! Vickie! Come inside now it is almost dinner time!' Mark pulled back a hefty sigh escaped his lips Vickie laughed lightly.

'We'll be right there!' he called back his eyes never moving from her, she blushed but didn't shy away. They stared at one another searching for answers to questions that have since crept up from the day they met.

'I…I might be in love.' She mumbled her eyes widen realizing what she had just said and Mark's shocked expression in return made her feel worse.

'Um…Mark…' she started but he shook his head.

'No, don't say a word.' He answered she smiled, relieved but still felt she shouldn't have uttered a word. _**Great move Vick you twat! **_She was so lost in her thoughts and blaming her herself for letting her comment slip she got caught by surprise feeling his lips descend onto hers; soft and warm, and losing all commonsense left them becoming locked in a love-struck embrace. Totally lost in it all Vickie did feel slightly frightened but nonetheless welcomed the feeling. Slowly but surely they entangled themselves smiling shortly as they gathered their thoughts.

'We had better go in,' she said.

'Yeah. Yeah I think so.' He nodded, walking back inside the house and entered the dining room, the four adults and two younger siblings instantly stopped and turned around.

'What?' Mark glared back arching his eyebrows.

'Why are you all looking at us like we've committed some crime?' he added.

'Now Mark don't make such accusations, none of us were thinking like that but we are curious,' Marie answered. Vickie lowered her eyes to her plate as she sat down, there was no way she wanted to tell them what went on outside! Hopefully Mark also viewed it the same and not say anything. Mark sat in his chair glanced at her briefly then back to his parents.

'Nothing.' He said; Marie looked skeptical and an exchanged glance to Margaret confirmed she thought the same. The remainder of the dinner went smoothly the four adults chatted easily but the two teenagers and youngsters felt on the outer and kept quiet.

With dinner over and done, Mark went for a shower, Barry and Collin sent to their rooms the house had quieted down markedly. Oliver and David retreated to the living area drinking their wine and continuing their discussions with the TV on low volume. Margaret, Marie and Vickie were in the kitchen cleaning up. Margaret turned to her daughter, she hadn't said much throughout the dinner referring to keep to herself.

'Vick is there anything you want to talk about?' Margaret asked. Vickie paused mulling over the idea, a part of her desperately wanted to tell her mum all that was going on and what she should do, yet she wanted to be a grown-up and sort it out on her own.

'No mum. I 'd rather not just don't worry about me all right? When I'm ready to talk I will, I promise. Besides, I have no doubts Kian and Shane will keep everybody up to date.' She answered.

'Vickie dear, surely you are acutely aware my son has quite the interest in you,' said Marie.

'Yeah, and it is surprising especially for me and maybe even him too. Still I guess everything happens for a reason,' Vickie remarked smiling. _**Something is going on I just know it is. They must have a plan maybe that is why Kian refused to tell me. **_She thought.

'…there is a great antiques market down the road from us on the weekends,' Marie said.

'Oh n doubt mum will love to see it!' Vickie teased.

'Hello hello!' somebody shouted from out in the hallway, Marie frowned.

'I wonder who that could be,' she mumbled. Mark, fresh from his shower heard the voices and walked to the stair banister from the bathroom spotting Shane and Kian.

'Hi lads, be with you in two ticks.' Mark waved.

'Take your time.' Kian replied heading towards the kitchen.

'Shay you want a drink?' he asked.

'If you're having one,' Kian sauntered off towards the kitchen stopping short seeing Vickie, Margaret and Marie still doing their duties.

'Hello, Kian how are you?' Marie asked.

'I'm well thanks, keeping fairly busy as always,' he remarked.

'Just excuse me for a minute mum.' Vickie said discarding the dishtowel and quickly scampering past Kian, he watched her leave, thinking if he ought to follow or not. Shane looked around hearing the kitchen door Vickie came past, head down and walking briskly towards the front door. He stood up.

'Hey Vick, listen can we talk?' He called. Her head turned round sharply, briefly looking tense but eased recognizing him and gave a wave.

'I won't be a second Shay just need to get my phone. Left it in Mark's room,' she said.

'Sure take your time.' He answered she headed to the upstairs landing walking to the closed bedroom door, inhaling she knocked.

'Come in!' Mark called. Cautiously Vickie eased the door open and peered around just as Mark closed the cupboard.

'Sorry for intruding just came to fetch my phone.' She scooped it up from the bedside table. 'And Shane said he wanted to talk to me,' She answered turning to walk out of the room.

'Really?' Mark frowned she nodded. Walking back down the stairs she was caught a little off guard finding Shane stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her but she kept cool and joined him. At the same time, Mark emerged from his bedroom seeing them Shane smiled at his friend.

'If you want you guys can head out to the back porch,' Mark said Shane nodded his thanks.

'We will.' He and Vickie went through the kitchen passing the two women and Kian chatting together.

'So, what's up? You had the look of someone with a lot to say,' Vickie said.

'Sort of, but first I'm a tad curious as to what your parents thought when they got here earlier,' he said. Vickie scratched her head looking out over the back garden.

'Mum was quite shocked but managed to hide it well, like she knew I would and David played very cool too,' she said.

'Right so do you like Mark more than a friend?' he asked; Vickie whipped around quickly to face him she grinned sheepishly.

'I mean…' he stopped talking but she knew he was curious.

'Mark are you absolutely sure this is what you want?' Kian asked Mark nodded the eagerness clear on his face. The two of them stood

'It is just frustrating that what I want to do I can't put into words what I want to say. It doesn't come out right. Maybe I'm just scared,' he said, Kian instantly sensing his friend's hesitancy.

'It seems to me what you have achieved to get Vick into quite a state says you haven't fluffed around. So don't worry about it and go with the flow,' he said.

'Hmm yeah maybe you're right we'll just see.' Mark replied. Hearing the front door open they turned around to Shane.

'Where's Vick?' Mark asked glancing behind Shane.

'Talking to your mum.' Shane shock his head smiling. ' So far I like what I am seeing from her, very comfortable with your parents not at all fazed,' he added.

'Lads,' Mark said after several quiet moments. 'You know Vick said something to me earlier that I wasn't expecting. I don't think she expected to say it either.' He remarked.

'…and? What was it?' Kian probed. Mark thought for a few minutes.

'She said she might be in love.' Shane exhaled, softly in a low whisper and Kian just took the comment in nodding his head as if he expected to hear it. Leaning backwards towards the pillar but leaning back too far and completely missing his target landing head first on the porch.

'Kian!' Mark and Shane cried rushing to his side.

'I better go see what that commotion was about,' Marie answered she quickly disappeared; leaving Margaret and Vickie alone, lost in thought. Vickie fidgeted in her chair the silence bothered her to the point that she had to say something.

'Mum how do you know when you meet somebody and you feel you their one you want to spend time with?' she asked.

'Well, I think it comes down to mutual respect for each other; feeling comfortable with them. Understanding where they are coming from and not prejudging them and most of all, to love them for who they are as a person.' Margaret said.

'Oh,' Vickie said.

'You like Mark then?' Margaret guessed Vickie dropped her head trying to hide her growing smile but her mother caught sight of the tips of her ears turning a hot red.

'I, er…I guess I do but it's only been a few days. Stupid, stupid I even let slip that I might be in love.' She sighed shaking her head trembling when she recalled the evening's events. Margaret moved around to comfort her daughter but stopped seeing Mark walking in she hesitated. He smiled walking towards the fridge.

'Just need the ice pack for Kian,' he said Vickie didn't even look up.

'I'll take that,' Margaret smiled taking the ice pack; Mark was a little confused but Vickie lifted her head shooting her mother a glare Margaret showed no emotion walking straight out and leaving them alone. Mark soon forgot about it and pulled up a chair.

'I was thinking, earlier how funny it might be if we let the others feel like they have succeed in some way.' He began she chewed on the thought.

'It could help us to, you know, figure out these feelings maybe? I think we're just as confused as each other,' he added quickly noticing her hesitancy. _*** I guess it can't hurt, perhaps if we try and work it out together * **_She thought.

'Yeah sounds like a good idea and a bit of fun too so why not,'

'Great!' he exclaimed, slightly happier than he wanted to his cheeks turning a shade pink he glanced away she nodded.

Later that evening with the two lads gone the house had settled down. Barry and Collin tucked up in their beds fast asleep; the four adults continuing their conversations over light dessert with coffee and tea. They had long lost track of where Mark and Vickie had gone, but the pair didn't venture too far just back up to his room. Both of them cuddled up and asleep.

'Well, I think we better get going, it's late and we already planned to drive down to Galway to visit David's parents.' Margaret replied.

'Oh yes, it is a lovely city there in Galway. Oliver and I were down there last Christmas,' Marie added. The two women turned to their respective husbands though they remained locked in conversation.

'We'll find the kids first,' Marie said. 'They couldn't have gone too far.' Marie and Margaret walked from the lounge and upstairs towards Mark's room. Opening the door the sight before them left the two elder women lost for words. The sleeping pair never stirred their mothers looked on, after the initial shock passed they both smiled.

'My, this is something I hadn't quite expected so soon. Even after Vickie told me about the previous evening she had with Mark,' Margaret answered.

'Oh yes I remember that too. Mark was acting quite strange when he got home. Oliver nor I could figure him out, but when he told me the following day, well, I was surprised too but know it has become much clearer.' Marie agreed.

'Yes you and me,' Margaret nodded she smiled softly watching the pair. She didn't want to disturb them but she went right ahead. Walking up to the bedside laid her hand on Vickie's shoulder and shook her.

'Go away.' Vickie muttered.

'Vickie we need to go. Remember our trip to Galway in the morning?' Margaret spoke firmly; Vickie stretched out squinting up at her mum.

'What's the time?'

'11:15pm lets go right now. You have 5 minutes,' Margaret said she and Marie closed the door after their exit. Vickie giggled thinking of what her mother would have thought walking into the room.

'Surprised she didn't faint.' She said. 'Ok, can't waste any more time,' Sitting up in bed she re-did her hair, rubbed her eyes and straightened out her clothes. Sighing she paused before getting up and glanced sideways at Mark just watching him made her smile.

'Time to return the favor,' she looked around on the desk for a pen and piece of paper. Writing a message she left it there and sneaked out of the room. Once she'd straightened out her clothing and her hair she descended the steps to the main hallway where her parents and Mark's already stood.

'Ready to go?' David asked Vickie nodded.

'Thanks for dinner, Marie.' Margaret said.

'My pleasure, have a safe trip tomorrow,'

'We will thank you,' Margaret answered. Vickie followed her parents down the drive and hoped into the rental car she slumped in the backseat and cuddled up to sleep hoping to relax, but all the thoughts from today flooded through her mind. _*** Do I like Mark? Or am I falling for him? ***_ Her eyes opened she shuffled in her seat.

'Mum, David I have to ask you something,' she began. Margaret shared a glance with her husband but they didn't say a word.

'The thing is, I think I am falling for Mark. It's weird because I really don't know him that well but…it feels right,' Vickie said.

'Vickie, dear I'm not so sure. As you say you don't know him very well and I feel you are getting ahead of yourself here.' Margaret replied; she turned in her seat to face her daughter.

'But it feels right and for some reason I don't want to waste this chance. See, many of the guys that I have shown any interest in I just end up liking as a friend. But with Mark…it feels different,' she remarked.

'Well. In that case if you're confident I'm happy to encourage you,'

'Thanks mum.'


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Mark had moved a lot through the night as he slept; and by the morning the top half of his body was over the side of the bed with just his legs buried beneath the duvet. Still asleep he shuffled to get a bit more comfortable and fell out of bed rolling onto the floor.

'Ow!'

'Bloody hell,' he cursed and sitting up he rubbed the side of his head. Yawning he struggled to stand up his vision partly blurred and grabbed the side table. His hands curled around the edge of the table as well as the piece of paper Vickie left last night.

'What's this?' he mumbled taking a closer look.

_**Mark,**_

_**The past few days have been odd.**_

_**Don't you reckon? Certainly feels it.**_

_**Anyway I'm going to Galway with my parents.**_

_**Might catch up when we return.**_

_**See you soon.**_

_**Take care**_

_**Vickie.**_

Mark grinned hard to wipe it off his face. He put the paper back down and grabbed his mobile he already had Vickie's number in. Just before he went to write a message he paused to have a think. Maybe it was best to wait before he rushed into things. Instead he gathered a few items and trudged off to the bathroom. He was about to close the door when his phone rang.

'Great.' He went back to his bedroom to answer.

'Kian, morning lad so what's up?' Mark asked.

'What is up, is that you are supposed to be here at my house for practice. The rest of the lads are here except for you.' Kian said, Mark slapped his forehead and groaned aloud.

'Shit! I completely forgot! Sorry man I've just had too many distractions of late,' Mark said.

'Yeah you're telling me and we know the reasons for it.' Kian answered.

'Be quiet I don't need the reminder thanks. You start the practice and I'll be over in fifteen minutes,' Mark replied.

'Sure just don't take an age.' Kian hung up and Mark returned to the bathroom.

Vickie was in no mood to join in her parents' animated conversation. Their voices annoyed her to the point where she shoved her headphones on and listened to music on her discman. Again she was lost deep in thought, it seemed to be the only thing she's been doing of late and the only time she stopped was when Mark was around. She removed her headphones and picked up her phone scrolling through the menu until she got to the messages box. She pressed the 'new text' button and for a while stared at the blank page. _*** What should I write? **_She pondered. Deciding to go with simplicity she wrote it down and re-read.

_Hi Mark._

_How r u? Hope Im not_

_Bein' a pain. Dis is gonna sound_

_Strange, but…I already miss hangin out w/u_

She sighed, and closing her eyes she pressed send and hoped for the best. Once the message was delivered she returned to listening to her discman. Margaret peered over her shoulder at her daughter. Since last night she noted a change in Vickie's usual buoyant attitude. More enthusiastic then normal with a big spring in her step and it had nothing to do with the drive to Galway.

'Button what is the matter?' David asked. Margaret sighed heavily, and faced the front.

'I'm still not convinced this is the right thing for Vickie. She is just so adamant about falling for this Mark.' She remarked.

'I think it best we just let her deal with it. She should experience it firsthand then she will know. I don't want to see her get hurt like you do; but she is a big girl now,' David added, Margaret nodded though rather reluctant. _**Beep! Beep! **_Vickie ripped her headphones' off and snapped up her phone but quickly calmed down. _*** Just be calm damn it. No need to get over excited * **_She read the text.

_It don't sound strange all._

_I feel d same way. Jst unfortunate_

_U aren't able 2 hear our practice!_

Vickie laughed easily recalling Mark telling her stories of the band's practices, and the all the noise they created that lead to plenty of disruptions.

'Wish I was there too,' she mused.

'What's that?' Margaret asked.

'Huh? Oh, no nothing mum.' Vickie answered. She placed her phone into the side pocket of her backpack and settled back to listening to music she nodded as a thought came to mind. _*** So what if I'm heading home next week? That isn't important anymore and is a poor excuse * **_Sure she was in-experienced but if there was a time to start learning now was it. She knew what she wanted and she felt Mark did too.

At Kian's house, Kian and Shane were lounged around in the back room waiting for Mark's arrival. The other three in the basement where everything was all set up.

'Shane, be careful will you?' Kian cried exasperated. Shane, his attention focused on the sheet of paper in front of him, looked up his eye burrowed. He was completely unaware at t he way he was clinging Kian's precious guitar in his hands just an inch or two off the ground. It was causing poor Kian a lot of distress.

'Calm down Ki, nothing is going to happen to your precious guitar ok? I know exactly how to look after musical equipment.' Shane remarked. Kian arched his own eyebrows not convinced his arms folded across his chest.

'Is that so? Then you can explain as to why you are holding it in that fashion.' He remarked pointing at Shane's grasp. He had a look his faced blushed in embarrassment.

'Oops! My bad!' He laughed and grabbed hold of it the right way.

'Thank you,' Kian answered with a smug smile.

'Oi! Are you two going to hide in there all day?' Graham yelled from downstairs.

'On our way now.' Kian called back he picked up his guitar and along with Shane they stepped out into the hallway in the same instant Mark burst through the front door.

'Hi lads sorry I'm late.' He huffed.

'It's ok we haven't even started yet. Wait-wait a second Mark,' Shane replied.

'What?' Mark gave his friend a quizzical glance.

'Care to explain that little smile on your face?'

'What smile? I don't have a smile—'

'Yes you do.' Kian interjected.

'All right, all right no need to get so forceful lads. Just read this text I got earlier.' Mark replied retrieving his phone and showing them the message. As soon as they had read the message they looked back at Mark wide eyed but smiles on their faces.

'She's absolutely smitten with you Feehily.' Shane said Mark nodded grinning.

'I think so too but I think it best o wait for a bit before I do anything,' he answered. The three lads headed down the stairs joining their friends.

'Finally, now we can get underway.' Derek said. They got set up as the three lads took their positions.

'Ok, D make as much racket as you like and don't worry about neighbor complaints.' Kian remarked. Derek frowned.

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah go right ahead.' Kian began to strum up a song to tune his guitar; Shane and Mark discussed the list of song they had complied a few weeks ago but Shane was more interested in talking about Vickie but Mark refused.

'You got just over a week or so. Sort it out then and make Vickie much more aware of your feelings and hers too if you know.' Shane said.

'Shane, cut it out ok? I'll deal with it later, right now, we need to focus,' Mark replied.

'All right lads let's hit it.' Music blared through the huge speakers vibrated against the walls.

Out on the road trip Vickie eventually woke up from her nap. It was a nap that still didn't help her decide what to do with Mark. She had never told any guy that she previously liked she was interested and by the time she wanted to; she lost all courage because some other guy would beat her to the punch.

'Mum?'

'Yes darling?'

'Please tell me, honestly if this is a good idea. I do, really do like Mark a lot but I'm worried that he's only show any interest because of his friends.' Vickie said.

'Well Vickie, I don't think it is for me to say, but I sense from seeing the two of you last night it wasn't a case of him using you,' Margaret answered. _**Beep! Beep! **_She grabbed her phone out to read the message.

_Hi Vick! Kian here._

_Hope d drive is_

_Goin' good. So, a case_

_Of big time luv, huh? ;)_

She laughed he made it sound so simple. She went to reply to the message but thought carefully.

'Vickie do you have any intension to tell Mark face to face? Both of you know how you feel, but a very different situation to tell the other person face to face,' David remarked.

'Uh…well I feel mildly comfortable around Mark but…I dunno at other times I struggle to find something to say,' Vickie answered. Her parents fell into their own conversation leaving her to think and it was then a thought came to mind. _*** There is absolutely no doubt about this; I know what I want and that's Mark. Someway, somehow I got to get him for me. * **_Satisfied she leant back and closed her eyes taking a nap.

Two days later Vickie wandered through the main street's of Sligo's central town. Margaret and David were back at the hotel resting up Vickie was tired too but mentally she couldn't stay indoors and decided to take a walk. She eventually came across 'The Carlton Café' just as her stomach grumbled.

'Might as well,' she pushed open the door the bell tinkered her nostrils filling with the smell of bacon and baked bread. Tables were set sporadically around the café with a few eating booths at the far end. The counter ran from side to side; festively decorated with paintings on the wall behind. A young lady with dark brown hair, at the counter smiled and motioned for her to come forwards. Vickie made her way over in the same moment colliding with a young man, in hurry to leave.

'Watch it!' She snapped; the man spun around with a glare and raised eyebrows.

'Don't get smart with me little girl,' he stormed off out of the café leaving Vickie simmering.

'Don't worry about Caleb he's a moody lad.' Vickie turned around seeing the same girl from the counter.

'I just don't' understand why we need people like that, it ruins everybody's day.' She answered.

'No, you're right rid the world of all moody people,' the girl joked and lead her to a table and handed her the menu.

'Just let me know when you're ready to order,' the girl said and returned to the counter. Vickie scanned the menu trying to decide what she wanted, she heard a chorus of voices coming directly from a corridor near her table. She craned her head around and gasped aloud quickly sliding back in her chair to avoid being seen by the lads.

'No way, D you didn't even come close to out playing me!' Kian said.

'Admit Kian I'm catching up big time,' Derek remarked.

'Oh, give it a rest lad.' Graham growled. The six lads sat at the front counter ordering a round of drinks; Vickie ducked behind the menu but peeked over to gaze at Mark, even just the back of him; he felt like a magnet and she couldn't pull away.

_**My heart is like a rainbow shell.**_

_**That paddles in a halcyon sea;**_

_**My heart is gladder than all these.**_

_**Because my love is come to me**_

She was caught off-guard by the sudden flood of words.

'Does it have significance?' she mumbled.

'Got a question lads.' Graham said.

'This isn't another one of your infamous quizzes is it?' Mark asked.

'Goodness knows how many we've answered for you this week,' Shane added, Graham sighed, heavily his friends laughed.

'Their right you know,' Derek added.

'Shut up and let me finish. As I was saying, are you lads busy later tonight?' Graham asked.

'Working as per usual,' Shane said pulling a face, the young lady at the counter slapped him on the arm.

'Don't let mum and dad catch you saying that, they'd grill you,' she remarked. Shane shook his head he glanced at his friends they disguised their laughter.

'What about the rest of you?'

'Sorry lad but we have family relatives over for dinner tonight,' Michael answered.

'I'm free.' Kian put his hand up.

'Yeah same here,' Derek nodded.

'Mark?' No response. They always found it amusing how quickly he slipped into his own little world.

'I wouldn't bother him for a while,' Shane advised.

'How about for the rest of his life?' joked Kian burst out laughing Mark came back to reality.

'What's so funny?' he asked they laughed even harder at his cluelessness.

'Never mind you lot,' Mark said spinning on his chair in time to see Shane's sister stroll over to Vickie's table, the smile lit up his face like a breath of fresh air. Vickie was deep in conversation with Shane's sister she never noticed Mark until her eyes shifted just a fleeting moment; and catching his eye she stopped midsentence. Miread, Shane's sister cocked her head curious and glanced over her shoulder.

'Oh I see…well best I get back to work,' she remarked slowly slinking away un-noticed. _** Go on Vick, you've got a ton of chances to get him to yourself so don't just sit here. * **_Instead she tore her eyes away to look out the window. Mark thought of what to do next but dismissed it, deciding to just go with what felt natural. Leaving his friends whom were far too occupied in their own conversations he got up and walked over to Vickie's table, she saw his reflection in the glass window.

'So…' He started. She looked up at him smiling nervously.

'So, this is a surprise I guess,' she answered.

'Yes, I wasn't expecting to see you, not that I didn't want to but I remember you telling me about the long day you and your parents had on the trip to Galway.' He replied.

'Oh please sit down and yes it was a long couple of days there with the grandparents and aunts and uncles.' She said.

'But you know what? It is infuriating knowing that I still have to wait a couple more years before I can do anything extraordinary without my parents in my shadow. Especially now that we're living in Sydney and I don't look anything like my age,' she answered but instead of looking upset she smiled softly moving her eyes to the window once again. Mark tried not to laugh only giving away a slight grin; undoubtedly he agreed with her statement particularly the last one. He held no doubts in his mind no matter what age she turned she'd always hold a child- like innocence.

'Hold up!' Shane said.

'What's the problem?'

'Where's Mark?' The blank looks Shane received back confirmed his suspicion. He took a look around the café a knowing smile crossed his lips.

'Care to share?' Michael inquired. Kian caught onto Shane's look and checked out the scene for himself.

'It is pretty obvious from here Mark is distracted,'

'Vickie isn't it?' Derek guessed as he finished off his pint; Shane and Kian nodded.

'I don't get why they won't make more progress. Mark knows he has very little time to play with and all he's doing right now is talking.' Shane answered.

'Ah don't worry Shay. I reckon he's done enough to startle the girl. He definitely wouldn't want to scare her off again,' Graham said.

'Yes but on this evidence in front of us maybe something more can come of it,' Derek added, Kian clicked his fingers Shane caught on.

'Right then Egan what's going on in your head?'

'I have just the plan.' Kian rubbed his hands together a cheeky grin spreading across his lips.

'Spill Egan.'

'We organize a party, and do a performance, the trick is we have to get Mark in on this but not tell him the reason. It is the sure way to get him and Vickie interacting a bit more and maybe push them along in the right way,' Kian explained.

'That's a good idea. Only one problem; who are we going to throw a party for at such late notice?' Derek asked. The lads glanced at each other clueless.

'I got it!' Shane burst.

'Mark's best friend, Rowan, is having a small gathering of people over to his house for a farewell party before he leaves tomorrow morning.'

'Right, right I recall Mark mentioning that yesterday.' Michael replied.

'Will he object to us performing?'

'Hardly besides we need the practice so what a better opportunity.'

'Ok you lads get started on the song list I'll go inform Mark.' Shane said rising from the bar stool.

'And make sure Vickie agrees to come tonight.' Kian added, Shane nodded and left his friends alone; he walked to Vickie's table.

'Hi.' Mark and Vickie turned to him.

'Hi Shane. Nice to see you again,' She smiled Mark only scoffed at him Shane laughed lightly.

'Thanks Vickie same to you. Listen I hope I'm not interrupting.' The two shook their heads.

'Oh that's good. Mark, you remember Rowan's party tonight right?'

'Yeah.'

'Well the lads and I have just decided we will do a performance there,' Shane said.

'Really?' Mark frowned but seeing the seriousness in his friend's face he knew Shane meant business. Mark then looked to Vickie she was gazing between the two of them.

'Would you like to come tonight?' Shane disguised his laughter with a weak cough she glanced his way then back to Mark.

'Without a second thought yes sure I'd love to. However my mum would be a lot more cautious.' She answered.

'Oh don't worry we can convince her. It is just important for you to be at this party tonight.' Shane added; the pair gave him curious looks he merely shook his head.

'I can't say anymore than that sorry. And Mark I hate to drag you away from here but we have to get the song list sorted and practice even more for the party,' Shane added.

'In a minute.' Mark answered back Shane took this a sign to leave.

'Bye Shane.' Vickie answered he waved and returned to the group.

'So?' Graham asked.

'It's all set, Vick is definitely coming and Mark well being Mark he is keen but he has no idea what we're planning.' Shane answered.

'Yes!' Kian cheered he held out his hand and high-five Shane.

'Alright.' Shane returned to the main focus.

'Did you decide on what songs?'

'I thought it was obvious what songs to choose,' Derek replied. Shane cocked his head to the side.

'Is it?'

'Of course.' Michael answered all eyes focused on him.

'We are going to go with the romantic theme and throw in some rock and roll,' he said that got the laughter rolling with all the lads Shane slapped his head.

'Idiots.' He mumbled.

'Lads cut the crap can we be sensible here? If we go down that road then mark is sure to know what we're planning and key is he is not to know, at least until the time is right,' Kian explained.

'Then we better get to work,' Derek remarked.

'Mark!'

Mark glanced back to his mates Graham motioned for him to get a move on.

'I better go it looks important,' he said.

'Yeah,' Vickie also noticed Graham's urgent motions.

'So.' Mark started she turned back to face him relived there was a break in the silence. But before anything could be said they heard Mark's name being called again.

'All right I better move they're an impatient lot.' Mark stood up he smiled down at her.

'So I'll see you tonight?' he asked.

'Yeah,' she nodded. She watched silently mark re-join his friends and from this distance she saw them giving him a bit of a hard time but in the joking sense.

'Shane says you and Mark have something going on,' Miread remarked coming over to the table with a drink.

'Oh, I don't know but everyone seems to think so like they all know something is happening. But it is…never mind,' Vickie answered.

'Want some advice?'

'Sure.'

'Well if you like Mark as more than a friend then you can show him just by little things. Maybe give him the impression you're keen,' Miread suggested Vickie's face paled.

'I…I don't know I've never done it before I wouldn't know where to start,' she said.

'Well in that case.' Miread said. 'Have a bit of fun with it experiment a little and see how he reacts. Or you could hope he'll do something instead,'

Vickie smiled and nodded.

'Thanks well I better get back my parents will be up soon.' She stood up and dusted down her clothes.

'Sure and have a good day. I might see you around some time.' Miread replied.

'I will. Bye." Vickie waved and headed out of the café.

When Vickie returned to her room a short time later she heard noises from her parents room and guessed they're already up. Margaret entered from the adjoining door.

'Hi, mum. You just got up?' Vickie laughed; her mum squinted through bleary eyes with a half smile. Her hair was a mess and her pjs wrinkled all out of shape.

'Yeah. So I see you're up early,' she replied.

'Yup. I went for a walk just around,' Vickie replied.

'Oh and have you spoken to Mirri? Last time she called me she kept talking about some guy she met,' she added.

'What guy?' Margaret was now alert.

'Oh just some guy she met at the club apparently. Didn't say too much,' Vickie answered she disguised her laugh at her mother now really wide awake and rushed back to her bedroom to make that all important motherly phone call.

At Kian's house band practice went well and without a hitch as always and that left the lads confident for tonight.

'Lads have we settled on what song we end the show on?' Michael asked while strumming a lonesome tune on his guitar.

'Not yet,' Kian replied.

'Ok don't jump to conclusions but I thought we could end on a ballad,' Mark replied.

'That could definitely work,' Derek answered.

'It will be a breeze we only need two,' Shane said Mark cast a suspicious glance at him Shane shrugged his shoulders.

'All right break time over let's continue with the music,' Kian handed the sheets of paper to his mates the song this time they'd play is 'Shouldering Arms' a rock style song with an added pop element written by Kian and Graham. They kicked into the introduction of the song only for Graham's phone to interrupt.

'Damn it, I already told her not to disturb,' he groaned.

'You got five minutes!' Kian called.

'Shay, Ki can I talk to you two in the kitchen?' Mark asked.

'Yep.' The three friends left the basement and headed up to the kitchen for privacy.

'Ok so what's up Mark?' Shane asked he leant against the kitchen counter, Kian on the bar stool and Mark by the doorway. He sighed.

'Call me crazy but…' he paused.

'But I think, I think I'm in love.' He said.

'I knew it!' I knew it happen eventually, maybe a bit quick but I knew it would happen,' Shane exclaimed.

'All right.' Kian said.

'Explain it to us, how you just now decided,' Kian remarked.

'I can't shake that feeling I get when I'm around Vick. How easily we can talk and trust each other. And being apart from her it's like it is not right,' he said Shane and Kian laughed.

'You must have it bad Feehily,' Shane remarked.

'Are you going to tell Vickie then?' Kian asked. Mark looked at his friends a smile slowly spread across his face.

'Yup and if it feels right I may do it tonight,' he answered.

'Ok let us cut to the chase. We don't want to give anything away especially Vick until you tell her,' Kian reaffirmed now he was getting excited Shane and Mark exchanged knowing looks.

'Now Kian before you go crashing into your new plan we should finish practice,' Shane advised; agreeing with that the three lads returned to the basement Graham finished his phone call and practice hit its straps.

David, Margaret and Vickie wandered through the city town center again though now the place felt a lot more familiar to them.

'Can we stop to eat?' Vickie asked.

'Soon honey besides didn't you already eat?' Margaret asked

'Oh.' Vickie grinned.

'I forgot.'

'What do you want to eat?' David asked.

'Anything I'm not fussed,' Vickie answered. They kept walking until David and Margaret stopped at a furniture store.

'Not here,' Vickie groaned. Her parents ignored her complaint and went inside and Vickie stood outside arms folded. She stomped her feet.

'Not fair,' she said. Resigned to waiting she looked around at the other shops and spotted the book store.

'Perfect,'

Vickie stuck her head inside the furniture shop.

'Mum, David I'm off to the book shop down the road,' She said.

'Ok don't be long.' Margaret said. Vickie skipped down the store and pushed the door open. The store was bright and airy with a whiff of leather protruding through the air. Vickie went to the romance section for a browse nothing stood out on the first few shelves. One title jumped out.

'Lost love in Ireland.' She read aloud. She pulled the book from the shelf and flipped it over to read the back.

'Can I help you dear?'

Vickie jumped back the book fell on the floor.

'Oh, dear I'm sorry,' the old lady smiled. She had thick reading glasses, wisps' of grey hair and she wore a long green skirt and a white blouse.

'No I'm fine. Thank you.' Vickie answered. The old lady bent down picked up the book she studied it for a moment.

'Ah I remember this. It was my favorite story when I was your age,' she said.

'Is it any good?' Vickie asked.

'Well.' The old lady handed the book to her.

'I enjoyed it and my grand daughters' love it too, very romantic,' she answered.

'Oh, right.' Vickie nodded the old lady noted her reaction.

'You don't believe in love?' she asked.

'Sort of, well no. I guess sometimes I think the writer's make it too perfect,' Vickie said.

'I see.' The old lady pursed her lips together.

'Love is complicated but when you do find the right person it can be for filling.'

She tapped the book.

'Have a read and make up your mind,'

Vickie looked down at the book and made up her mind.

'Ok I'll give it a go,'

'Good.' The old lady smiled and led the way to the counter. Just as Vickie paid for the book her phone rang.

'Hi mum.'

'Vick we are at a café just around the corner are you on your way?'

'Yes I'll be there in five minutes,'

When Vickie caught up with her parents at the café she ordered up two sandwiches' with a slice of chocolate cake and whipped cream.

'What?' she asked recognized the knowing looks of her parents they just smiled she rolled her eyes.

'Vick did you want to accompany your mother and I to watch a theatre production? It's called The Artful Dodger.' David said.

'No thanks, I have plans but you two go ahead and see it.' Vickie answered Margaret was alert.

'What plans?' She demanded.

'Ok mum don't get mad but this morning I ran into Mark and his friends and they invited me to a party—'

'No absolutely not. You've spent far too much with those boys and enough is enough. You are coming with us,' Margaret replied.

'Button don't you think you are over reacting?' David asked.

'No! A party with unknown kids, I won't have my daughter mingling with a group of people we've never met,' she answered.

'But the lads will be going and you know them,' Vickie argued.

'No.' Margaret remained firm, Vickie sulked in her chair.

'Well, mum it's too bad I'm going and you can't stop me. This is my decision.'

'Vickie I said you are not going and that is final,'

'Stop babying me, mum! I'm tired of it, all the time you treat me like I'm helpless with no free will of my own. I am sick of it; you can't keep me away from the real world just because it suits you!' Vickie yelled. She pushed back her chair hard and stood up.

'You sit down right now,' Margaret ordered Vickie folded her arms.

'No. Not until you promise to let me live my own life and not interfere all the time. I want to go tonight,' she said. David jumped in now to smooth over the situation.

'Vick, sit down and we can talk about this over lunch,' he suggested Vickie huffed glaring at her mother Margaret returned the same glare but Vickie eventually sat.


	13. Chapter 13

Please note: I am also re-writing this fic with a few changes here and there, but it is unlikely much will change from the original anyway hence I won't post the newer version but I'll keep posting the original as it was. Hope you enjoy it!

louie_fly

September 26th 2010

**Chapter 13**

Vickie kicked at her duffel bag threw the pile of clothes in the air it tumbled down and lay in scattered heap on the floor.

'Damn it!' she cursed. She had just under an hour to get ready and still she had no idea what to wear.

'Vick we're leaving,' Margaret said Vickie didn't hear a word. Margaret saw the stressed look on her daughter's face she stepped into the room.

'Why don't you wear your dress?' She asked. It was a simple black satin dress, sleeveless and cut appropriately at the right length. Vickie rolled her eyes.

'No way I am not going anywhere near it,' she remarked.

'Vickie don't argue with me. I am already not pleased you are going to this party, but since your dad is adamant you can handle it I'm allowing you to go. Now it would be nice if you changed your style and not dress up like a tom boy,' Margaret said.

'Fine,' Vickie remarked she picked up the dress and laid it on the bed, thankfully it hadn't crinkled and then she went to retrieve the pair of two-inch heels.

'Now I want you back before midnight, stay out of trouble and definitely no drinking,' Margaret said.

'I won't you guys have fun,' Vickie gave her parents a hug they left the room and Vickie was left to contemplate the night ahead.

'What have I gotten into?' she mumbled.

'To hell with it,' she sauntered off to the bathroom for a shower.

After 20minutes she finally decided to let her hang loosely at her shoulders aided by a pair of silver clips. She returned to the main bedroom picked up the dress and moved back to the bathroom she held the dress up against the mirror.

'Well here we go,' and went about to slip the dress on and zip it up. Next she went to pick out a light blue cardigan, applied lip gloss and just a slight smudge of blush.

'There, now I'm ready,' she smiled nervously and went back to the room to wait. Her phone rang.

'Hello? Hi Kian. Oh, really? I don't know…about that. If you're sure. Alright I'll come down now.' She said, she hung up the phone. Maybe going early would give her a chance to tell Mark how she felt. With a final glance at the mirror she inhaled deeply grabbed her purse double checked she had all the items and left.

The lift stopped in the lobby the door glided open Vickie walked out she looked around and soon saw the lads. She and Mark caught each other's eye she even saw Kian smile.

'Right here we go,' she moved over towards them.

'Don't you even think about it, Kian.' Mark warned.

'I wasn't, just admiring from afar,' Kian replied.

'Hi Kian, and Mark hi, I didn't know you'd be coming too,' she said surprised but thrilled nonetheless.

'Isn't it obvious?'' Kian interjected.

'Mark here couldn't stand the thought of waiting to see you at the party.' He added Mark glared at Kian Vickie didn't know quite what to say. Kian held his hands up at Mark's glare.

'I'll be outside,' he answered.

'So sorry. We're doing our best to keep him under control,' Mark said.

'Oh it's all right,' she remarked.

'So what he said isn't the reason you decided to come early?' she asked, Mark winked at her.

'It might be but I won't give away too much yet,' he grinned. She smiled slyly.

'You know it isn't very nice to make a lady wait.' She remarked. Mark furrowed his brows.

'I had no idea you considered yourself a lady,' he teased. Her mouth formed an 'oh' she shook her head. Then, without giving a second's thought she stepped up closer to him resting both hands against his cheek and softly brushed her lips against his and he kissed her back. When they pulled away both had smiles on their faces.

'Hey.' Kian broke in.

'I hate to rain on this parade but there's a party waiting.' Kian said.

'Ok we get your point,' Mark answered.

'Oh Mark don't be so hard on him.' Vickie said. They straightened up and headed out the front door descended down the steps and climbed into Kian's car.

'You know lads, I'm not sure I like this idea,' she said.

'What idea?' the lads asked.

'Attending the party, I don't know anyone apart from you. It just feels weird,' she remarked.

'Trust me, Vick you will be absolutely fine. You know us and you'll enjoy the night,' Kian said.

A short time later they parked in the driveway already filled with cars that lead to a two-story Victorian bungalow. The trio climbed from the car Vickie rubbed her arms feeling the wind pinch against her skin even with the cardigan on. Out the corner of her eye she noticed Mark just standing there un-moved.

'Come on guys you don't want to miss out on the fun,' Kian said already making his way towards the house.

'Would you care to join me?' Mark asked with a cheeky grin offering his arm. She laughed but slipped her arm through his.

'This is heaps better than going to the theatre.' She remarked.

'Do you hate the theatre?' he asked.

'No it just isn't my interest especially compared to a party,' she said.

They entered the house, already filled with people, guys and girls, loud music blasted out from the surround sound system with food and drinks' table set up at every corner. Vickie didn't want to admit it to Mark but she felt quite out of place.

'Mark!' They turned around as a young man of similar age with dirty blonde hair and dressed in slacks stumble his way to the couple.

'Steve it's been a while,'

'Yeah man, been busy with work and all that shit. I hear you guys are going to nail your performances tonight,' he remarked. Mark waved his comment away.

'We'll do our best as long as Derek doesn't stuff up like last time,' Mark and Steve laughed.

'Hey I heard that!' Derek called. Steve saw Vickie he smiled she smiled softly back in return. Before she could say a proper hello she heard Shane's voice bellow from not far away.

'Wow Vick! You look wonderful!' He exclaimed popping up from behind, she spun around a nervous smile on her face.

'Thanks Shane you look great too.' She remarked and he did too. Black jeans, brown silk shirt and his hair styled to perfection.

'Shane!' a female voice floated above the noise he craned his head a blonde girl appeared.

'Hello Gillian.' He smiled at Kian's cousin.

'Oh who is this?' Gillian asked nodding to Vickie.

'I'm sorry I'm being rude. Gill I'd like you to meet Vickie, our newest friend and Mark's girl-'Vickie hit Shane grimaced Gillian laughed.

'Shane I heard that.' Mark added

'I knew that too.' Shane smirked.

'Well pleased to meet you I'm Kian's cousin Gillian,' Gillian extended her hand Vickie accepted.

'It is nice to meet you,' Vickie answered.

'Lads get over here!' Kian called the lads away.

'So I take it what Shane said had some merit,' Gillian remarked.

'Maybe I don't know.' Vickie said.

'Or maybe you're just having trouble?' Gillian offered Vickie nodded.

'That's what it feels like. One minute I think it is all under control and feel I can tell Mark how I feel, and then in the next it becomes complicated,' she explained.

'Easy honey you don't need to stress. If it's meant to be then it will. Now we better get a good spot by the small stage the lads are about to start,' Gillian lead the way pushed through the crowd and found a spot just to the side of the small stage. The lads were there making the last few finalizations', the crowd started to gather around now aware something was about to start. Just out the corner of her eyesight Vickie spied Mark's friend Steven standing not too far off staring at her, a sly smile on his face she quickly looked away.

'All right lads,' Kian brought his friends together.

'This is it. Let's get out there have fun and do what we do entertain the crowd,' he said. They broke from the huddle and got set. Mark spotted Vickie by the side he felt proud to have her there and watching him it was comforting he smiled and waved she returned the gesture and blushed immediately when Gillian nudged her.

'That was promising,' she smiled.

'Oh no it was nothing,' Vickie tried to play it down the song kicked in; it was called 'Tune it up' and greatly delighted the crowd.

'They sound fantastic!' one girl screamed.

When the song came to an end everyone erupted into a rapturous applause.

'Hey, hey it's not over yet.' Kian spoke.

'We have plenty more this is only the beginning so stayed tuned.' He added and the lads came off stage and the stereo music returned.

'So what did you think?' Shane asked joined by Mark and Kian meeting up with Gillian and Vickie.

'Have to say lads I'm impressed.' Gillian remarked.

'We knew you had the talent,'

'Why thank you Gill, we know we're good,' Kian answered.

'Ah don't jump the gun Egan. I'm not finished I still have my criticism,' she said.

'Wonderful,' Kian rolled his eyes she narrowed her eyes.

'Right time for me to leave I think,' he said slowly backing away.

'Don't you dare Kian I'm not finished!' Gillian exclaimed he ran off she chased after him the others laughed at the sight.

'Well I'm off, go and see Rowan about this big trip.' Shane said, and now Mark and Vickie now left alone surrounded by the crowd.

'So.' Mark shuffled on his feet.

'I guess you're looking forward to heading back to Australia?' He asked Vickie shrugged.

'I thought I was and maybe I am but I don't want this holiday to end just yet,' she remarked briefly looking to him then down at her hands.

'Oh? Why's that?' He asked, curious. _*** Mark wants to know my reason why I don't want this to end. Can't he tell? * **_She thought.

'Well, I suppose I've really enjoyed my time here and it feels like it is going to end too soon,' she replied.

'Oh.' He said.

'What?' she frowned and catching his eye for a moment he looked disappointed.

'Mark!'

Above the noise of the music and crowd they both heard a female voice squeak.

'Who the—'Mark was cut off as a blonde-haired girl flung herself onto him.

'Oh, honey! It is so good to see you! It's been so, so long!' She cried her arms locked around his neck and her legs wrapped over his waist.

'Um…yeah it has I guess,' Mark struggled for the words to say and Vickie disguised her laughter this sight was amusing.

'Aww, what is the matter babe?' the blonde haired asked she pulled away and Mark still struggled to find the words to say.

'Erm…Hales you do remember we aren't together right?' he asked moving away. She screwed her face up to think then smiled.

'Nope!'

This time Vickie could help laughing. Mark smiled and gave her a wink. Haley, the blonde haired spun around a grown crossed her face.

'And what do you find so funny, freak?' she growled.

'Haley,' Mark scolded several people close by overheard and stopped their conversation to listen in.

'What, it's true. I mean, Chinese people aren't so grand,' Haley remarked and glared at Vickie; she didn't react her eyes flickered a deep orange. Mark stepped between them and faced Vickie.

'Why don't we head outside?' He suggested. Vickie cast a look over his shoulder at Haley she was fuming ready to hit Mark.

'Actually,' Vickie said.

'That is a great idea. Meet you there,' she replied, and turned to walk away at the same time she gave Mark the 'get your head down' gesture; which he did just as Haley took a wild swing, missed and she landed flat on her ass. Everyone around burst out laughing Haley fumed her face red with anger.

'Damn you!' She yelled pointing her finger at Vickie.

'Well,' Vickie said.

'Did you think I'd let you get away with such arrogance and attitude and remarks against me? Besides if I were you I'd back off and keep your distance from my boyfriend,' she replied. The crowd around them gasped aloud and Mark, standing behind her tried to keep a straight face. Haley struggled to her feet dusted down her clothes and glared at the younger girl.

'You won't get away with this I won't stand for anyone making a fool out of me especially a puny one like you!' she wagged her finger Vickie didn't budge just folded her arms across her chest. Haley growled spun on her heels and stormed out and it was only then Vickie noticed everyone staring they all turned away and resumed conversation. She looked over at Mark a worried look crossed his face.

'Uh…Mark?' she asked.

'Hmm?' He snapped back to the present and noticed her worried look.

'Sorry I was just…thinking,' he said scratching his head.

'Oh.' Vickie felt her faced redden Mark decided to change the subject.

'Drink?'

'Yea sure.'

They headed towards the kitchen walked through the sliding door and stopped dead. The floor was littered with food and drinks residue and the walls splattered with fruit remains, butter and eggs, flour covered the bench top and tea towels were soaked in orange juice.

'Well I hope they haven't wasted everything,' Mark said he took a step forward around the side to the bench top he didn't see a puddle of water nearby.

'Mark look—'

'Whoa!' He cried his feet sliding out from underneath him and he grabbed the side of the bench top at the last second. Vickie still stood by the kitchen door stared on at the sight at first unsure of what to do. She shook her head clear and cautiously stepped around the puddles until she stood opposite Mark. He smiled sheepishly.

'I not a good look I know,' he said. He was literally hanging inches from the floor. Vickie stepped up and held out her hand.

'Here'

Mark hesitated.

'Are you sure?' he asked.

'Yes now come on. You can't hang onto the side forever,' she reasoned. Reluctantly he agreed accepted her hand and after a short struggle she was able to pull him clear of the puddle.

'Phew thanks for the help,' he answered wiping his hands on a dry tea towel left discarded on the stove.

'Ok.' He moved to the fridge and had a look inside.

'Let's see what we got in here.'

Once they'd got their drinks; Mark with a beer and Vickie with water, they left the mess of the kitchen behind and went out onto the back porch and sat on the hammock. Both of them too lost in their own thoughts to over the Haley's incident and what it meant to either of them. Vickie put her drink down and turned to Mark only to find he was staring at her.

'Ok, Mark about earlier and what I said—'He put his fingers to her lips.

'Don't worry about it there's no need to explain. I know you were only helping out,' he said. He traced his finger from her lips across to her cheek and rested the palm of his hand there for a moment.

'Mark.'

He didn't give her another chance to speak his lips meeting hers slowly then with a bit more urgency.

'Hey Mark we got—'Kian had come out through the kitchen he paused at the sight he smiled.

'Guess we didn't have to do anything.' He said. Mark and Vickie drew away they smiled.

'Ahem!' Kian coughed, they turned to him.

'Kian, lad what you doing here?' Mark rubbed the back of his neck and Vickie smothered her hair down.

'We're just about to get the second half of our show underway.' Kian said.

'All right I'll be there in a second,' Mark answered and Kian headed in.

'I'd better go and I'll see you inside,' Mark smiled as he stood up Vickie only nodded. She watched him head inside again and she put her head in her hands.

'What is he doing to me?' she moaned. Trying to forget about it she got up and went in, reaching the lounge Steve stood in her way. He smiled at her he licked his lips.

'Nice job dealing to Haley.' He said.

'Thanks,' she answered her eyes darted around looking for an escape. Steve's presence made her uncomfortable.

'Hi Vickie.' Some said. Vickie jumped; alarmed slightly she turned around to see Miread accompanied by a handsome blonde-haired man.

'Hi, Miread. How are you?' Vickie asked.

'Good thanks. We were really busy at the café after you left,' Miread answered.

'Oh and this is my boyfriend Jason. Jase this is Vickie,'

'Nice to meet you.' He shook her head.

'All right everyone.' Graham spoke into his microphone.

'Time to start the music again but this time we're going with a song for all the ladies. Shane if you will introduce it,' he said. Shane took center stage immediately all the girls in the room cheered.

'Thank you ladies.' He flashed a smile.

'This song we're about to do is old but a great classic I think. And as Graham said it's for all you lovely ladies here tonight,' he said the girls screamed again Shane glanced over to his right where Mark stood to give up a discrete thumbs up Mark laughed.

'All right take it away Kian,'

Kian began playing the intro of the song on the piano, Shane opened with the first verse to 'If tomorrow never comes'.

'Oh I love this song,' Vickie sighed she closed her eyes gently swayed to the music.

'Yeah me too it's a beautiful song and the lads sing it well,' Miread replied. Kian sang the second verse now Vickie opened her eyes to watch him as he moved around the stage with dramatic gestures while he sang. He stopped in front of her and the girls standing behind screamed in excitement. Kian waved to them and waved to Vickie and winked she giggled shyly but waved back, and as he moved back to position by the chorus she caught Mark giving Kian a deep scowl.

'Mark didn't appreciate Kian's gesture,' Miread laughed.

'Oh by the way Vick.' Gillian said appearing beside her.

'Where did you and Mark disappear to earlier?' she asked. Vickie didn't hear too focused on watching Mark singing his part. He took the microphone in one hand walked to the edge of the stage knelt down in front of her and held out his hand. She frowned and gave him a bewildered look.

'It is ok.' He said. The song was back to its chorus but she didn't know it just listening to Mark as he sang, when Shane came to the final sentence Mark leaned over to Vickie to whisper in her ear.

'I've fallen for you,' He kissed her cheek and pulled away, his eyes gleamed and a smile spread on his face she didn't know what to do. He straightened up again and returned to position, the crowd applauded and cheered.

'Vick?' Miread gave Vickie a nudge she didn't respond. _*** He's fallen for me" Could it be true? It definitely can't be an act* **_She thought.

'Hey, hey!' Michael bellowed in his microphone.

'Now that song was for the ladies but this one is for all the lads.' He said. Derek, Michael and Graham took over the stage and Kian was on the drums they launched into the song much to the glorious delight of the men in the audience. When it was over a mad house of whistles and football-like cheering broke out and the lads on stage took it all in their stride.

'Ok everyone enjoy the rest of your evening and we will be back for one last song before the night is over,' Kian said. They came off stage, the crowd dispersed into groups the stereo was back on.

'So.' Kian appeared beside the three girls.

'What did you think Gill?' he asked, she pretended to scratch her head deep in thought.

'Not bad good song choices except for that typical boy's song. It really didn't fit but you managed it well,' she answered.

'You see, this music critic this lady knows what she is talking about,' Shane chirped slapping Kian on his back.

'Oh you be quiet,' Kian huffed he crossed his arms.

'Fine, Gill do you want to dance?' Shane turned to her she brightened up.

'Sure.' She agreed following him to the dance floor they were soon joined by Miread and Jason and other couples. Kian started grooving to the music for a bit she saw Vickie being uncomfortable and kept glancing around like a means of escape.

'Vick come dance with me.' He said.

'All right.' She nodded, just as soon as they hit the floor Kian was into the groove of the music pulling all kinds of moves Vickie could help laughing as she watched him dance around her and edging her to join in. halfway through the song Vickie was having a good laugh with Kian and even when a slower song came on she moved closer to him and went along with it.

'Mark.'

Her head jerked when Kian spoke. She looked at him a nervous smile crept across her lips.

'Hi.'

'Hey.' He replied they didn't even acknowledge Kian's disappearance.

'Come on,' Mark said placing his hand around hers.

'Where we going?' she asked they weaved through the crowd.

'Just outside and away from this noise.' He answered, they reached the front door and heard a loud wolf whistle. Rowan's a dark-haired guy green eyes and dressed in an un-buttoned white shirt and holed jeans padded down the stairs he winked.

'Mark, lad you enjoying the night?' he asked.

'Yeah it's a top night Ro. And all for you and by the looks of it.' Mark laughed.

'I take it you're using it to full advantage.'

'Of course!' Rowan said.

'Anyway I'll leave you two alone.' He headed towards the kitchen. Mark and Vickie then stepped outside into the cool evening she looked skywards.

'Wow.' She said. A splatter of stars littered the sky a half crescent moon silhouetted the ground below.

'So.' Vickie now turned to Mark.

'Why are we out here?' she asked.

'I thought we could talk. About this, you know us. If there is an us.' He answered. She didn't reply.

'What I said earlier I wasn't kidding you know,' he added. She feigned a small smile.

'Well, I'm glad you say you weren't kidding but, Mark don't you think it is all a bit too soon? I haven't exactly been in this position, ever and I don't know what I am supposed to do. I can't even describe how I feel,' she remarked.

'I know, and it's probably not fair either but we can't leave it hanging like this,' he said.

'You're right,' she said. They were quiet now reflective over their thoughts. _*** It never hurt to take a chance did it? ***_ Vickie thought.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

It was now nearing midnight the party had slowly died down, some of the guests had already left with the remaining few still lingering around or half drunk. Vickie enjoyed the night, one of her first parties and it was nice just to hang out, though over the past hour she'd avoided Mark. She needed a bit of time to think about this, she did like him and definitely more than just another friend but beyond that she wasn't sure if was just a silly attraction that would die off by the time she left or have meaning to it. She found a quiet spot in the lounge at the window over-looking the front garden the conversation they had just a few hours earlier.

'Tired?'

Brought from her thoughts she saw Mark standing behind her through the reflection of the window.

'Yeah a bit.' She replied, without saying a word Mark wrapped his arms around her holding her close she moved around to face him and their lips met.

'Mmmm this is torture,' she whispered he chuckled.

'And you know what; I'm good at it,'

They laughed she playfully hit him.

'Oi Feehily! Get over here?' Kian yelled Mark sighed Vickie giggled.

'Duty calls,' she said

'As always,' he answered, they stood up Vickie smiled at Kian.

'Sorry about that it was all his fault,' she added.

'Hey!' Mark groaned giving her a hurt look she just patted his arm.

'Only speaking the truth!'

With Mark gone following Kian back to the kitchen Vickie looked around the room hopeful to find another familiar face.

'Now what do you guys want?'

Mark folded his arms looked around at his band mates with an expected frown.

'All done!' Shane announced, he turned on his stool picked up the paper he'd written on and handed it to Mark.

'What's this?' he asked.

'I figured you can use it during our final song. As a way of saying thanks to her,' Shane replied, Mark shook his head he patted his friend on the shoulder.

'Always thinking ahead is our Shane.'

'Right so what are we waiting for? Let's do it.' Kian said he rubbed his hands together keen to get it going again. The six lads headed out returned to the stage and got set up. Vickie and Gillian chatting as they sat on the couch saw the commotion.

'Final act everyone!' Rowan shouted, a thunder of feet clambered into the lounge grabbing their spot for a good view.

'Thank you for returning to see our finale,' Shane said.

'We hope you enjoy these last three songs,' he added. Kian counted them into the first song; 'That's the way I like it' and it got the girls going nuts from the dance moves and in particular Kian he got right into it. The next track was 'Uptown Girl' and this time it was Shane's turn to show off his moves bringing great humor from the audience. They finished that song on a flourish everyone went ballistic and mark took over center stage.

'For our final song I want to bring someone up here to join us. So Vick if you please,' he said. Her eyes widen she shook her head.

'Go on,' Gillian encouraged her.

'No.' Vickie said. Too late Kian came to get her and took her up she walked cautiously over to Mark, he turned back to the audience.

'Everyone this is Vickie. Now Vick's been in Ireland for three weeks and goes back to Australia in a few days. So to top off the evening we wanted to do this song for her,' H said and turned back to her again.

'Vick, the lads and I have had the real pleasure getting to know you and it's been fun and interesting at times. I can't speak for the other lads here but for me. All of this-with us has been interesting. And I'd like to say thank you.' _*** Thank you, for what? What did I do? * **_She thought. Hearing noises she turned to see Shane and Kian sit down on stools next to Mark and he sat.

'Uh guys what's going on?' she asked.

'You'll see,' Shane winked, the music started and Mark started singing,'

'Oh,' she understood.

Throughout the song each of the three lads took their turns interacting with Vickie she was blushing through most of it, and by the end the crowd was cheering so loud she couldn't hear herself think. She went hug the lads.

'Thank you.'

'Your welcome,' they replied.

'Ok, I hate to break this up but Vick I'd better get you back before your parents get upset,' Kian remarked.

'I'll be there in a second,' She answered Kian headed out to the car.

'So.' She looked at Mark.

'Yeah. So.'

'I—uh—um-well I hope I might get to see you again sometime, hopefully soon,' she said her cheeks red as she spoke Mark chuckled quietly.

'I'm sure we will,' he answered the both of them stood there opposite each other unsure of what to say next. Then Vickie with a sly grin plucked up the courage and moved closer and leant up to kiss him on the cheek.

'Bye.' She said and ran off quickly before he even had the chance to react, Vickie dashed out to the hallway where Kian was already waiting for her and when she joined him he had a grin on his face.

'What?' she asked he shook his head.

'Don't worry let's go.' He remarked offering his arm she accepted and together the two headed on out of the house leaving Mark stood in the same spot staring out after them and he had a grin spread across his face.

'You look happy,' Graham remarked.

'Why shouldn't he be?' Shane said with a laugh he walked over to Mark and playfully slapped his back.

'So then Marky, I see some good signs coming out of all this now,' Shane said.

'And by the looks of it even how she is I doubt she is one to back down,'

Mark nodded his head the grin hadn't yet left his face.

'So do I.' He replied.

'All right we had better make a start on the clean up,' Shane said he turned back to the others in the living room.

'I hope your parents don't mind you being back this late,' Kian said pulling up his car along the curbside outside of the hotel he shut the engine off and sat back in the drivers' seat.

'I don't think she will mind just as long as I am back she won't fuss.' Vickie answered she glanced down at her hands for a few seconds then looked up and out the window she sighed and curious Kian cocked his head to one side.

'Is something wrong?' he asked.

'Um…well no not really.' She said she was fidgety and Kian could tell there was something she wanted to say.

'Does it have to do with Mark?' he asked she immediately stopped he chuckled.

'Ok if I tell you something can you please keep it quiet? No one can know and especially not mark.' She said.

'Sure I'll keep in quiet.' He remarked she smiled slightly and nodded her head she had to gather her thoughts first.

'Let me ask you this first,' Kian said she looked sideways at him.

'Do you like him?'

She hesitated she couldn't answer his question she didn't even know herself the answer.

'I don't know,' she said.

'I find it hard to believe because from the way I am seeing everything I think you do.' He remarked she burrowed her eyebrows.

'How do you know?' she asked.

'Hey I just comment on what I see, and from the way things have happened between the two of you it does look quite obvious,' he replied she grinned sheepishly looking back down at her hands.

'So?' Kian asked again she sighed and rolled her eyes.

'Ok, ok so if you must really know then yes I do.' She said.

'I knew it!' He exclaimed a triumphant smile on his face.

'All right you don't need to rub it in,' she added.

'Ha sorry couldn't help it. Anyway so why don't you tell him? It can't be that hard to tell him the truth, you never know what he's got to say too,' he said she shook her head.

'I can't not yet. So please whatever you do just don't say anything. I don't think I'm quite ready yet.' Vickie answered Kian nodded.

'Ok I promise.'

'Thanks, I'd better go now before mum does get upset.' She remarked opening the car door.

'Sure see you later,' he added he waved goodbye and waited until she had gone inside of the hotel then started the car and drove off back to Rowan's house.

When Kian returned to Rowan's house and joined his friends he found them cleaning up the remains from the party and Mark in particular did his work effortless with a grin on his face and he whistled away while he worked.

'Well, well you are thrilled by tonight's eventual result I don't doubt,' Kian said.

'Of course!' Mark replied.

'Glad to hear it,' Kian answered Shane burrowed his eyes.

'Is there something you know about Kian?' he asked.

'Well maybe I do know a little something but it isn't up for me to say a word.' He said he noticed his friends giving him a suspicious glare he returned their look with one of his own.

'What?' he asked.

'Kian if you do know something and I need to know about it I think you had better tell me,' Mark said Kian quickly held up his hands.

'Whoa, whoa there Marky no need to get in a knot about this, I did promise Vick I wouldn't say a word and I want to keep that promise.' He said.

'What I can say though is you definitely won't be disappointed when you find out,' he added Mark just nodded his head he was still annoyed Kian refused to tell him but he had to accept it for now.

Vickie decided to stay in bed and lounge around she saw no fit reason to get up early, her parents had gone downstairs for breakfast in the hotel's restaurant. She had a lot to think about since last night but it was getting her nowhere; frustrated she threw the duvet to one side and got out of bed she stretched out and yawned, she decided to head down to join her parents, and she gathered up a few things to head to the bathroom she was interrupted by the ringing of her mobile.

'Now what?' she grumbled picking up her phone and her sister's name appeared on the screen.

'Hey Mirri, so what's happening over in Dublin?' she asked, she couldn't hide the smile spreading across her face while listening to her sister moan about the quiet life and how it paled greatly in comparison to Sydney and its vibrant party scene.

'Pity for you then, bet you can't wait until we get back to Sydney,' she added she sighed loudly when the conversation then turned to her and what was happening so far.

'I don't know I don't think anything is happening at the moment.'

'No I am being serious I really don't have a clue. I hope but I don't know just have to see,' she added, their phone conversation ended a short time after that and Vickie headed off for her shower.

It was still early the next morning and Mark didn't bother to get up yet, his brothers had gone off to school and his parents had gone to work, while Mark knew he could spend most of the morning on his own as he wasn't due at work until later in the evening. While lying in bed he thought back to the events from last night and it brought a smile to his face; though his peaceful morning was abruptly interrupted with the sound of his phone. He could hear the ringing coming from somewhere in the lounge room, stumbling out of his bed his hair sticking out in all directions he walked out to the lounge and picked up the cordless phone.

'Hello?'

'Mark!' Haley shouted into the receiver Mark winced in pain ad pulled back from the phone, he closed his eyes took a deep breath then brought the phone back to his ear.

'Hello Haley.' He remarked.

'Why do you sound so calm with me all of a sudden?' She asked Mark didn't respond.

'Oh wait let me guess. I bet it has all got to do with that girlfriend of yours,' Haley replied the accusation clear in her voice.

'What makes you think that has anything to do with it?' he asked.

'I'm not stupid Mark you're really into her.' Haley said.

'It has nothing to do with you so I don't want to discuss it with you see you around Hales.' He answered giving her no chance to reply he ended the phone conversation, headed back to his room and crawled back under the duvet. Settled back in bed he thought back to what Haley said and he knew to a certain extent what she said was right. While deep in thought Mark heard a car pull up in the driveway he crawled out of bed a second time went into the hallway and looked out the window and saw Shane's car parked and his friend get out Mark then headed over to the front door opening it his friend was just walking up towards him.

'Shane what brings you here?' Mark asked.

'Ah not much I had a few hours to kill before I started work and I know you're in the same position too so I decided to stop by for a visit.' Shane replied Mark smiled wryly he allowed his friend inside and the two of them sat on the sofa in the lounge.

'All right, then so what did you want to do today?' he asked Shane shrugged.

'You tell me I'm open to any ideas,' he replied.

'Yeah so am I. I've decided to leave things with Vickie for a little while, you know let it all sink in a bit for now,' Mark said.

'So I see you've been thinking about it seriously.' Shane said Mark nodded the smile appeared on his face as he leant back on the sofa and rested his hands behind his head.

'Yeah and I don't see the harm in that besides it's not as though I have anything to lose here,' he answered Shane nodded but he was a little worried Mark caught the look on Shane's face.

'What's bothering you?' he asked.

'Well you say you don't have anything to lose then what about Vickie?'

'Oh, right yeah I hadn't thought about it yet,' Mark said now with a worried look.

'Ah she'll be right I bet. Come on mate let's go out and do something fun for a while.' Shane said Mark agreed.

'You help yourself to a drink or something I'll be out in five minutes.' Mark answered he returned to his room Shane wandered over into the kitchen opened the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

Vickie soon joined her parents in the hotel's main lobby though she immediately knew something was going on by the smile on David's face.

'What's going on?' She asked.

'David and I are going with Jane and Adam to Donegal so you get to stay here on your own until we get back.' Margaret said Vickie stared at her mother in shock

'Rea-really?' she asked Margaret nodded she smiled.

Jane is David's sister and Adam her husband, they've been living in Belfast for the past six years and were in Co. Sligo for three weeks.

'So I am staying here while you guys are off taking another tour?' Vickie asked.

'Yes.' David remarked.

'How come?' she asked.

'Well wouldn't you like to stay here?' Margaret asked.

'Yeah I guess so. It's just-just-' Vickie struggled to find the right words she was still having a little trouble digesting Mark's words from last night and she couldn't bring herself to tell her mother.

'Never mind forget it I'll be fine you guys don't need to worry,'

'You have fun though and I will just see you when you come back.' She said her mother gave her a stern glare.

'Vickie.'

'Mum trust me its' fine besides it might good for me to figure everything out on my own,'

'Just be careful I don't want you making a rash decision about this guy especially right now there is no need to be in such a hurry.' Margaret said.

'Do you like him as more than a friend?' she asked Vickie didn't comment she again thought about last night her mother read the answer in her expression.

'I'll take that as a yes,' she replied.

'Huh?' Vickie said she looked at her mother confused for a moment and even David had a smile.

'Ok why are you two looking at me like that?' Vickie asked.

'Not to worry dear.' Margaret said.

'They're here.' David remarked Margret and Vickie glanced over the front entrance of the lobby and two familiar figures stood there waiting for them.

'We will see you in a few days Vickie, and remember stay out of trouble.' Margaret said.

'I mean it.'

'Ok don't worry now go on go and have the time of your life,' Vickie replied she followed her parents outside Adam had his white van parked directly out the front of the hotel, the four adults got organized putting their bags in the back and everyone got in.

'Remember what I said Vickie.' Margaret said with a pointed finger.

'I'll remember mum.' She agreed she watched the van start to pull away from the parking space and head out onto the main road when it had gone from sight Vickie turned and headed inside again and back to her room. Now that she was alone for the next few days it would hopefully give her the time she needed to try and sort out her feeling and what she planned to do about the whole situation; at the moment she was at a loss, unsure which direction to take, and even if it was the best option she didn't know.

'I think it's time for a bit of food,' she said walking inside and locking the door she immediately went to open the mini fridge but all there was inside was a couple of chocolate bars and a tomato juice.

'Nah that wont do.'

She stood up again and deliberated over what to do she could go back downstairs and maybe get some takeaway from the restaurant but room service sounded a lot better.

**Knock, Knock!**

Vickie burrowed her eyebrows she wasn't expecting any visitors and her parents would have rung if they had forgotten to take something with them. She went over opened the door and came face to face with a large bouquet of orange and pink tulips she gasped.

'Oh, um can I help you?' she asked.

'Sorry!' The bellboy extended out his arms with the flowers to her, Vickie took them from him and he briefly tipped his hat.

'These arrived at the front desk for you about ten minutes ago,' he explained.

'Oh?' she said.

'Does it say whom it is from?' she asked he shook his head.

'No sorry I was told it came through as a phone order and it had to delivered to you, that was all the information the delivery man gave us.' He answered.

'Well thank you,' Vickie said the bellboy again tipped his hat then went on his way back down the hallway Vickie closed the door she placed the flowers on the bed looked at them she scratched her head.

'Funny no one else buy my family knows I like tulips,' she said. _*** Did I tell Mark too? ***_She thought. _*** No don't be stupid like he would have anything to do with it. ***_

Shane and Mark stopped by the Carlton Café after Shane's mum called him in early to help out for a few hours before his shift later in the evening. Mar had a seat at the main counter and quietly watched all the activity going on around the place.

'Mark go and get a drink or a sandwich don' just sit around with a lost look on your face.' Shane said he'd come back to the counter after taking several orders.

'Nah I'm fine.' Mark said he rubbed his face.

'So what are you thinking about?' Shane asked.

'Nothing,'

Shane let the comment pass though out the corner of his eye he could see the smile appear on his friend's face and Shane too couldn't hide his grin.

'Do you think it wise not letting Vick know you sent the flowers?' he asked.

'Nah I'm happy to keep it quiet for now and just have fun with it. Besides I have my ways around this and I'll go through all of it slowly,' Mark said Shane raised his eyebrows.

'Whatever you say.'

'Shane!' his dad yelled.

'Order number 7 is up!'

Shane jumped up and grabbed the dishes and quickly rushed off to server the customers. Mark was thankful to have a bit more piece and quiet for his own thoughts once again, but now he thought back to last night before they arrived at the party he recalled when he and Kian had gone to pick her up, from the second she had stepped out of the lift he had no idea what had hit him and all he could do was draw a complete blank.

'You're off in dream land again aye Mark.' Derek said Mark sat up surprised for a moment seeing his friend.

'No, no nothing of the sort I just needed to clear my head,' he answered.

'I tell you what, man this Vickie must be a big deal for you to do what you did last night.' Derek said he paused momentarily watching two young blonde girls enter the café and walk past them.

'I know, it caught a lot o people by surprise. It felt a little weird at first but thanks to Shane's help it came easier and most of what he had written had already been on my mind for a while,' Mark replied.

'Are you sure you aren't maybe reading a bit too much into this?' Derek asked Shane had returned to his post behind the counter.

'I don't think so I just have this feeling, and sometimes when you get to that point you just have to follow it through on instinct.'

Derek and Shane swapped worried looks at each other they didn't know what was transpiring in their friend's head.

'Then let's all hope you get this right and it all works out in the end,' Shane said with a nod he got called away for more orders.

'It'll be fine I'm sure. Anyway I'll see you guys later.' Mark answered rising from his chair Derek looked at him with a quizzical face.

'Where are you off to?' he asked.

'No where.' Mark said the grin appeared for a brief few seconds on his face Shane gave him a short wave and Derek only nodded his head.

'You know, Shane I don't want to put a dampener on things Shane but perhaps when Vickie and her parents leave it will help pull Mark back into line.' Derek said Shane shrugged his shoulders.

'I'd like to think so too but I wouldn't count on it happening yet.' He answered Shane had a sneaking suspicion there was still a lot at stake for his friend.

Mark was glad to get some space away from his friends they weren't being of any great help to him at the moment he had much to think about and the last thing he wanted was for them to ask him question after question looking for answers he couldn't find. He went over events from the last few days and he had to admit everything now was quite different to what he had been used to with girls this one so far paled in comparison to his other experience and he still wasn't sure for now if he was just bestowed or in love, that he hoped would all be sorted soon.

'Do I really know what I'm getting the both of us into?' he said out loud. Mark shook his head he turned his car off the main road onto the familiar dirt track that leads to Hazelwoods his mind was off deep in thought he parked the car and sat in for a few minutes longer and he almost missed hearing the ringing of hi mobile. He picked it out from his jacket pocket looked at the screen noticing Vickie's name come up.

'Hey.' He said.

'Hi.'

'Sorry but am I disturbing you?' she asked.

'No, no I was just doing a little bit of driving. Shane and I were planning on doing something together before work but he got called in early.' He answered.

'Oh ok.' She said.

'So.' He remarked.

'Uh…um…yeah.'

The silence was a bit uncomfortable for them.

'I called to say thank you,' she said Mark pretended to play innocent.

'Thank you for?' he asked.

'I guess a bit of everything. This whole trip really has been great and-well part of it has a lot to do with you guys and it—um—does mean a lot to me,' she explained.

'No thanks needed at all.' He said.

'No I'm serious Mark I do appreciate it, you know I wasn't at my best when we came out here but it's all turned around so quickly.'

'Well it wasn't our fault we just like to have fun and always bring everyone else along for the ride.' He said. He noted Vickie hadn't yet made a mention about the tulips but it was probably a good thing he wanted her to make up her own mind about receiving them and ultimately leave the final decision up to her.

'I think so too but it's great that you can so easily get everyone else to join in the fun,' Vickie answered again the two of them went silent trying to digest all they've gone through to this point.

'Oh and by the way you owe me a re-match.' She said.

'Sorry?' he asked.

'That is all I'm going to say I'll let you figure out the rest, and when you're done get back to me.' She answered keeping cool as she spoke she didn't want to give anything away.

'Um...yeah ok.' Mark said a little cautious.

'Well it is only fair,' she replied.

'Sure but I still don't know what this is all about.' He remarked.

'Have a think about it I'll give you lots of time just don't disappoint me,' she said giggling that made him smile.

'Well all right I'll keep it in mind and let you know.' He answered.

'Ok I'll see you later,'

'Yeah you too bye.'

After hanging up Mark remained seated in his car thinking over what had just happened, if anything he was just as confused now.

'Well, then if this is how she wants to play it then I'm all for doing it too.' He said completely forgetting about what had originally planned to do Mark started up the car's engine again and drove back into the city.

Vickie fell down on the mattress with a huge smile on her face she couldn't believe what she had just gone and done in the phone call to Mark. It was something she had never done before yet and still there was a part of her that felt like it was the right thing to do.

'Oh well this is now up to him so if he's got something more to say he better make a move, I don't like reminding myself but there isn't a lot of time left.' She said.

Mark drove almost like a mad man he knew he needed to meet Shane back at the Carlton as he had now finished his extra shift at work and they had more of the day to enjoy before work officially started. He brought the car to a fast stop outside of the café Shane was there and already waiting for him.

'About time Feehily,' he said he opened the front passenger's side to the car and got in.

'Where did you run off to anyway?' he asked.

'Nowhere besides it's not really important.' Mark said Shane picked up on the sudden burst of energy in his friend and he was going to comment on it but quickly decided against.

'Anyway I had a chance to check out what was on at the movies and there was a stupid cheesy film on at 1:30pm if you want to see it.' He said.

'Sure.' Mark agreed.

'First though we need to make a quick stop at the stables,' Shane said Mark groaned.

'I'm serious! Liam has a list of items I need to pick up for him and I did promise I would do that today before work.'

'Hey I know I can take a long time when I'm at the stables,' he said Mark laughed.

'That is the biggest understatement I've heard from you Filan and you know it.' He remarked he playfully slugged his friend on the arm Shane gasped in mock horror then returned the favor only shoving him much harder.

'Hey I can just drop you off in the middle of the road!' Mark exclaimed.

'Yeah like you'd do that to your best friend.' Shane answered Mark glared sideways at him.

'Don't try and push your luck,' he said.

'So anyway, moving right along I can't believe you haven't told Vick you're in love with her.' Shane said Mark coughed.

'What?'

''Come off it Mark everything can tell you like her as more than a friend that much is obvious,' Shane said.

'It isn't the right time.' Mark said Shane sighed.

'Well when is it ever going to be the right time?'

'By the time you figure it out she will be heading back to Sydney and we will probably never hear from her again, then you will regret not saying anything before hand.' Shane replied.

'I know, I know believe me Shane I know all that but still I can't just go ahead and rush into things based on the time limits. I want to let things happen and go along, obviously with a bit of pace but not too much so Vick thinks I'm being too over eager,' Mark said.

'I had a think about what you said earlier you know about having nothing to lose.' Shane said they had turned off the road and onto the long winding road towards the horse stables.

'Go on,' Mark replied.

'My suggestion is you just go ahead and go for it.'

Mark's eyes widen in shock this was a turn around to their previous conversation.

'Are you being serious Shane?' he asked he nodded his head.

'Yep.'

Shane's brother Liam walked out of the stables he had a brush tucked under one arm and a pitchfork in his other hand.

'I'll be back in a second,' Shane replied he leapt out of the car to meet his brother Mark watched as they chatted briefly Liam made several fast hand gestures and Shane was nodding and shaking his head in turn. Mark let out a laugh seeing Shane suddenly run off in the direction of the stables his brother yelled something after him Mark got out of the car.

'Nothing changes,' he said Liam nodded in agreement.

'Everyone knows he can't stay away even for a day,' he replied.

'Shane may as well marry the place,' Mark said. Shane stayed inside the tables for a few minutes Liam and Mark remained outside and talked and when Shane' returned he caught the latter part of their conversation.

'Everyone is still talking what happened last night,' Loam remarked Mark looked horrified.

'Hey don't worry none of it is bad in fact you have impressed everyone with your brilliant effort.' Liam said.

'Oh, right, yeah well it wasn't a big deal,' Mark said he shrugged his shoulders.

'You are such a liar Feehily.' Shane said he jogged back down the driveway towards them Mark frowned.

'What? It wasn't a big deal and I'm not about to let it all get hyped up just because a few people are talking about it,' he said though seeing Shane and his brother exchange a look he shook his head and sighed.

'Anyway, Shane are we going to go or just stand here talking about last night?' he asked.

'Yes, yes we're leaving right now,' Shane said he and Liam had a few more words before Liam waved them off and returned to the stable, Shane and Mark were back on the road again the radio played softly in the background.

'So have you thought of something else to do with Vickie before she goes home? If you do then I am happy to help,' Shane remarked.

'No I haven't to be honest and don't take this the wrong way Shane but this isn't something for you and the lads to get involved. Whatever happens now is going to be up to me,' Mark answered he still looked a bit hesitant and his look never went un-noticed.

'What is the problem this time?' Shane asked but Mark shook his head.

'Never mind.' He said.

'Don't be like this Marky.'

Mark cringed.

'Don't all me that.'

'Ah yeah sorry I forgot. So why the sudden doubt all over again I don't get it,' Shane said.

'Because it might already be too late and everything will just be in vein,' Mark said Shane rolled his eyes.

'That is such a stupid thought to make,' he retorted Mark gave him a sideways glance.

'Just what is that supposed to mean?' he asked irritated.

'I am surprised you fail to realize this but form what I can see Vickie has taken a serious liking to you. I would even go as far as saying she has pretty much fallen for you.' Shane explained Mark coughed out loud he struggled to get it al under control for a few seconds.

'Geeze mate calm down no need to get excited!' Shane exclaimed with a laugh he patted his friend on the back.

'H…how…' Mark couldn't get the words out. _*** Shane can't be right! * **_He thought.

'How do I know?' Shane asked.

'Yeah,'

'I don't know for sure as such but I from my own perspective I can see it. Maybe you need to figure it out your own way. My advise you don't go and hurt her because she doesn't need it,' Shane said he had a point for now he wanted to leave his friend with those thoughts and turned the volume on the radio up Mark was alone with his thoughts and he couldn't get anything right in his head it was all over the place.

Vickie had finally given into the boredom she leapt off the bed and on her hands and knees she searched through her luggage bag pulled out a new set of clothes but instead of being happy with her selection she tossed them aside and threw more clothes onto the floor; and after a few minutes she stopped her task to think. She knew she was thrilled about all the happenings with Mark and she could sense it was turning her into a new direction and she quite liked it. She eventually grabbed a pair of knee-length shorts her eyebrows frowned looking at it.

'No way,' she said and tossed the short aside into the messy pile she had already created. She finally pulled out a pair of navy blue flair jeans and maroon red singlet she had a look outside the weather didn't look too bad though she grabbed the denim jacket just to be on the safe side. She ran the hairbrush through her head and after satisfied she walked over to the bedside table looked at the list of desserts of the menu and made her choice she picked up the phone and dialed.

'Hi can I please order a banana split with orange chocolate chip ice cream with fudge and oh a plate of pancakes and syrup to. Ok that is all thank you.' Vickie next looked through the movie menu focused on what she read but before too long she became sidetracked.

'Damn it I have to stop thinking about him.' She replied she selected a movie and switched the TV on following the instructions on how to order a film.

Shane and Mark took their time mulling over the movie selections but none of the titles jumped out enough to entice them.

'Oh well look at what you have here.' A familiar voice said the two lads turned to look and Shane groaned.

'Jo what a nice surprise I thought you were far too classy to come to the movies,' Shane remarked. Joanne narrowed her eyes coldly for a second before breaking into a smile.

'Still ever so cynical Shane really, I don't see why you need to me, but anyway that is not the reason as to why I am here,' she answered.

'Well I'm glad.' Shane replied she ignored him.

'Mark, oh I am pretty sure you are aware everyone has been talking about you.' She said Mark remained calm he folded his arms across his chest but Shane could tell he was slightly uncomfortable.

'Of course he knows every single person we have come across today has told as such and he knows what he did so he doesn't need the reminder all the time,' he replied.

'Shane for once why don't you let Mark speak for himself He doesn't need you doing all the talking for him.' Joanne remarked.

'That is not the point.' Shane snapped back.

'Quit it Shane.' Mark replied Joanne and Shane stopped their argument and look at him.

'So what has everyone been saying exactly?' Mark asked.

'There are a lot of rumors going on I don't know all the specifics of it,' she answered.

'Sure you're telling the truth?' Shane asked.

'Yes.' Joanne said she nodded her head.

'Well I think you're only saying what you want us to hear. I'm sure there are more specific comments in regards to the comments on my actions.' Mark said.

'Don't be stupid Marky,'

'Besides if you are so keen to know the exact details then go ahead and ask anyone. Though you had better be careful, we wouldn't want little Vickie to have to suffer.' She said with a smirk on her face. Just then somebody called out to Joanne.

'Oops, guess I have spent far too much time here. Well you have a good day!' she remarked she jogged odd in the direction of her friends.

'Mark you know Jo is just winding you up,' Shane said.

'Yeah maybe so.' Mark answered he was quite for a while and this worried Shane.

'Anyway let's not talk about her and watch a movie.'

Shane wasn't quite as confident as Mark and he didn't like his dismissive manner.

'There isn't a good movie so lets' just go with anything I can't be bothered standing around for nothing,'

They went up to the counter bought their tickets and soon made their way to the corner McDonald outlet all the while Shane noticed just how quiet Mark had become and he worried Mark was letting Jo's words get to him.

'I'm buying.' Shane replied Mark gave him a look.

'You trying to teach my something Shay?' he laughed.

'No though I can tell even without a guess you haven't got a straight mind on you.'

Mark sighed he rubbed his head.

'I honestly don't care anymore what anyone thinks. It isn't being fair to Vickie and I reckon I have confused myself and her enough as it is.' He replied.

'You know what else?' he asked a determined look on his face.

'Tell me because I can't figure it out,' Shane answered he rolled his eyes.

'Right now I think my best option is to let Vick do her bit and maybe this might determine where we are going if indeed we are.' Mark said breaking into a smile. Shane couldn't hold back his smile too catching onto the idea and he had to give credit to his young friend, it was his way of allowing Vickie to open up a bit more. Mark too was just as shy but now it was his chance to play the role of instigator.

If you want a bit of help I can, Miread had suggested to me we invite Vick and her parents over to our house for dinner tonight or maybe lunch tomorrow,' Shane said.

'You do what suits you but don't try and pry Shane you might scare her and make her all nervous,' Mark answered.

'I will remember.' Shane agreed.

Vickie polished off the desserts she felt better her stomach was now full and she was geared up to go outside and have a look around. She looked in the mirror to check her reflection and she almost laughed realizing she still had a problem accepting how one person had such a profound effect on her. The loud ringing of her phone interrupted her thoughts.

'Hello?'

'Hi Vickie its' Miread, I hope you don't mind, I got your number off Shane,' Miread said.

'Oh—yeah no, no it's fine. How are you?' she asked.

'I'm good thanks,'

'So I was just wondering maybe if you and your parents wanted to come over to our parents house for dinner? Though since it won't be for ages then we can just go shopping or something if you like.' Miread said.

'Oh, wow um—thanks but my parents went on a trip with my stepdad's sister and her husband.'

'But I would still like to come.' She added realizing being alone here tonight wasn't the best idea.

'Well that's great! I'll come by the hotel to get you when I get off work.' Miread answered Vickie agreed and the phone call quickly ended, she looked at her bouquet of flowers and the smile crossed her face. She was just about to go to the bathroom to freshen up when her phone beeped.

'Now what?' Vickie muttered a text message had arrived curious she opened it.

_**So u like me then?**_

_**Boyds well**_

'Oh shit he knows!' She exclaimed she rubbed her face.

'Does this now mean he is going to expect more from me?' she said out loud she shook her head she couldn't deal with this right now and instead decided she would ask Miread for her opinion when the meet up.

Shane narrowed his eyes as he looked at Mark; the two of them finished their meal at McDonald then went for a walk around the movie complex before returning to the cinema. They had run into more people from last night's party and Mark got given even more of a rubbing about his performance, but Mark didn't' avoid the subject and was quite happy to take it head on and have a laugh.

'Hey Mark.' Shane said.

'Yeah?'

'I thought you didn't want to commit to a relationship,' Shane said.

'I've never said a word about commitment or a serious relationship.' Mark answered Shane shook his head he leaned across and slapped his friend across the head.

'Yeow!' Mark cried hi outburst caused other people near by to turn and glare at them Mark mumbled obscenities under his breath Shane took no notice of his comment they bought their small bag of movie goodies and walked down the theatre. Throughout the move Mark had his mind elsewhere, when he had decided to send the text to Vickie he never thought much of it and just did it. He wasn't having any second thoughts either but he only hoped she wasn't too shock by it. He felt his phone vibrate and being as discrete as possible he pulled out his phone glanced at the screen. _1 new message_

_**Yeh. Guess I do.**_

_**But howd u find out?**_

Mark grinned Shane caught the little grin on his friend's face and he could also see the backlight of his phone without warning he leant across and grabbed his phone.

'Shane.' Mark hissed Shane shook his head and placed a finger to his lips Mark sighed he slumped back further in his seat though he watched Shane carefully and between them the movie was long forgotten. Shane handed Mark his phone back after reading the message.

'If I were you I would wait,' he said.

'Why?'

'Well since Vick is the one to admit it as such then the ball falls into her court. For now you need to lay low and let her do something this time,' Shane replied Mark thought about it he knew Shane had a point.

Vickie checked she had everything she needed in her purse she didn't want to leave anything out. While she finished putting her shoes on there was a knock at the door she jumped up and went to answer.

'Hi Miread come in,' she said.

'Thank you.' Miread said she walked in.

'So how are you?' she asked.

'Must still be recovering from the party last night,' she replied Vickie tried to hide her smile.

'It came a shock I still don't know what I'm supposed to do about it, I'm even starting to think the expectation is too high,' she said Miread shook her head.

'I don't think so. Your feelings look pretty strong a lot of us can see it too. Just go out there and grab the chance; at the same time though you should let Mark work a bit as well. If he wants this thing with you and him to go further he should step it up.' Miread said.

'Yeah I suppose so,' Vickie agreed.

'Oh and Gillian is going to join us later in the afternoon.'

'Ok that's cool so where are we going first?' Vickie asked.

'My mum has asked me to pick up some groceries for tonight they have a big meal planned and we also don't use everything from the café,' Miread remarked, the two girls left the hotel a short time later and walked down the street, Vickie taking in the sights and sounds around her. As they walked she spotted a number of young couples spending time together walking hand-in-hand and looking happy, from watching them Vickie had made up her mind about her current situation she smiled.

'You look thrilled.' Miread remarked.

'Yup.' Vickie answered.

'I think so, I so have nothing to lose anymore and after yesterday it has helped to make me more aware. Mark does keep on confusing me but I think I know what he I after now,' she said. Miread nodded she understood where Vickie was coming from after observing all she had seen.

'So what do you want to do? If I were you I would try and push it a long a bit but don't let Mark know what you have in mind,' she said.

'Mark knows I like him though.' Vickie said.

'Do you maybe…um…love him?' Miread asked Vickie stopped she stared at Miread.

'Oh no, no nowhere near that yet!' Vickie remarked.

'All right I was just checking,' Miread said they kept on walking nearing the grocery store.

Mark and Shane left the cinema when the movie came to an end and they were both in much better spirits with Joanne's words long forgotten. The two lads decided to wonder around the city to kill more time before work. Shane's phone beeped he quickly read the message and shook his head.

'The cheek of her,' He muttered.

'Jo?' Mark asked.

'Yup she is trying to stir the pot again forget about it.' Shane remarked he put his phone away they strolled along the sidewalk passing a variety of different shops none of it grabbing their interest.

'You know I can't believe how much has changed in so little time.' Mark said aloud.

'Yeah you're telling me, from the way you've been acting it does come as a huge surprise because it is not your style.' Shane said Mark grinned.

'Well sometimes certain things need a change of tact,' Mark replied.

'Whatever!' Shane said laughing at him Mark burrowed his eyebrows.

'What do you mean?'

'Nothing, nothing never mind.' Shane answered.

'Shane don't lie to me,' Mark said getting annoyed at him now.

'Ok don't stress man. I just figured you had to change tact because you know deep down that Kian could have made a move on Vickie too.'

'That is true too.' Mark agreed breaking into a smile.

'I never thought I would see the day you went so far to get a girl,' Shane replied Mark tried to hide his embarrassment.

'Ok enough no need to talk so loud about it in front of everyone.' He said nodding his head to the people walking past them.

'Oh so Marky has it bad!' Shane exclaimed his loud comment causing other people to stop turn and stare at them. Mark sighed he ran his hands through his hair and he cursed under his breath.

'Remind me to do the exact same when you find a girl you like,' he said.

'Yeah well that won't be happening any time soon and it won't be like you.' Shane added.

'Shane enough already,'

'All right, all right no need to get testy.' Shane said.

'By the way did I tell you?' he asked.

'Tell me what?' Mark said.

'My sister Miread is out with Vickie today, you know just doing all the girly stuff she asked me for Vickie's number. I gave her the suggestion to ask Vick over to our house.' Shane said Mark looked worried.

'You only brought up the idea earlier today and already you've got it running? Shane if you are going to do what I think it is your are then don't even try it.' Mark replied.

'Hey not worry we won't push and invade you know I'm not like that anyway. It'll be fun for us to get to know Vick better too when she is not around you,'

'Thanks.' Mark grunted.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Later in the afternoon Miread and Vickie were joined by Gillian as she had promised she would, and three girls had shopped for a long time before finally calling it quits and they were at the same park and sitting on the park bench where Vickie had first met the lads.

'Phew it hasn't been that long and already look at what we have managed to get.' Miread replied each girl had four bags in hand.

'Gosh I know tell me about it I don't even like shopping,' Vickie said glancing at her set of bags, this time all she had bought so far was for herself.

'I love it for me there is no better way to relax.' Gillian said she leant down opened up one of her bags' and took out the black halter top with gold glitters on it she held it against her body.

'I still don't know if I should bought this one.' She remarked.

'Gill don't be silly it looked great on you,' Miread answered.

'Maybe I'll see if it goes with my other clothes when I get home,' Gillian said she stuffed the top back into the bag.

'Vickie?' Miread asked she waved her hand in front of Vickie's face.

'Huh? What?' Vickie asked she snapped from her thoughts realizing she got spoken to Gillian and Miread exchanged knowing looks with one another Vickie blushed.

'It isn't what you think,' she said.

'Oh right so you weren't thinking of Mark?' Gillian asked.

'Uh—no not really. Just trying to think of what I should do instead of what everyone keeps telling me to do,' Vickie said.

'Well it can't be too hard we know Mark likes you and you do like him so it shouldn't be a problem. Then when it is all out in the open you guys can just go on from there,' Miread said Vickie nodded her head she knew what Miread meant but it didn't fit the way she would want to do things.

'Um—well don't take this the wrong way or anything but I want to deal with it my way and if all goes well then it will work out for the better,' she replied as if on cue though her mobile rang she snatched it out of her pocket a look at the screen she couldn't hide the grin Miread and Gillian didn't need to ask her expression said it all.

'Gill and I will get some drinks,' Miread remarked standing up she pulled Gillian along with her and the two of them walked away to give Vickie a little privacy she pressed the answer button and put the phone to her ear.

'Hi Mark,'

'Hey Vick how has your day been?'' Mark asked.

'Oh pretty good. I've spent quite a bit of it shopping with Gillian and Miread, it isn't my favorite past time but they helped me make use of it.' She answered.

'I know what you mean. Maybe if I had the chance to travel I might enjoy a bit of shopping,' he said.

'What about pursuing that singing thing you told me about? It sounded like a great idea,' she said.

'Yeah well we're working on it but the music business is difficult to crack it would take a lot of hard work especially if we want to avoid being part of the crop who end up as one-hit wonders,' he replied sounding unhappy.

'Give yourself a bit more credit everyone here enjoys what you do so I don't know maybe with some hard work you can prove you will succeed and be famous,' she said Mark laughed he had every right to believe she had some great character, Vickie didn't know whether to be happy or concerned with his reaction.

'Erm… did I say something wrong?' she asked.

'No, no I was just amused by your determination,' he said she grinned though seeing Gillian and Miread start to head over their way she hide her smile.

'So I don't see why you and the other lads should only be satisfied with doing small performances around here and part time. Think about it you could possibly turn it into a full time job,' Vickie said.

'It is an idea we will try our best.' He said.

'Anyway I hear you will be over at Shane's house for dinner tonight,' he added.

'Oh yeah, it will be cool I am looking forward to it. Maybe I'll get to see Shane dancing and from what I hear it might be an awesome sight.' She replied Mark burst out laughing he recalled those times being out with all the lads late at night at the clubs and seeing Shane dance on tables and the floor.

'Believe me if you get the chance to see Shane dance then take it I know when he is at home and nobody is around he can let loose and if he gets an audience it is even better for him,' Mark said.

Gillian motioned for Miread to follow her the two got up again from their seats walked a distance away leaving Vickie continue her conversation with Mark.

'What's up?' Miread asked.

'Well I just have this feeling Vickie doesn't really want to peruse things too much because she is leaving soon. So you know I was just thinking you know that maybe we can give her a bit of a helping hand but only if you want to as well,' Gillian remarked the mischievous grin appearing on her face Miread too had a grin starting to creep across her face.

'Oh yeah, yeah I get what you mean.' She answered with this in mind she walked back to the bench and held out her hand Vickie frowned.

'Can I just talk to Mark for a second?' she asked Vickie was puzzled by her request she handed the phone over Mired talked away rapidly to Mark and Vickie couldn't understand what a word was going on.

'Don't worry when Miread gets all excited she babbles on and none of it makes any sense.' Gillian answered she too walked back to the bench.

'Oh ok.' Vickie replied. Soon after Miread finished talking to Mark and she looked relatively happy she gave the phone back to Vickie.

'Sorry Mark.' She said getting back on the line he laughed.

'It's ok I too was a bit taken back she just startled ratting all this stuff off to me I couldn't even keep up,' he said she smiled.

'Well then I hope she and everyone else isn't giving you too much grief.' She said Mark laughed he motioned for Shane whom along with Kian was also with him to back off as Shane tried to get closer and listen in.

'I think they will all try, you want to add to it too?' he asked.

'I might you never know,' she replied.

Gillian nudged Miread.

'So what are you going to plan for tonight?' she asked.

'For now it'll just be dinner and Vick will come and hang out at our family's house and she can meet the gang and then after Shane and I will try and wrangle a few things from her and find out what we can.' Miread replied her eyes lit up in delight of the prospect of getting further involved in this little game.

'But of course to main point is to get Vickie to fess up her feelings for Mark and then convincer her to go ahead and tell him, and if that goes well maybe even then it just might be possible to convince Mark to do the same,' Miread answered Gillian nodded her head towards Vickie.

'Just look at her.' She said.

'Yeah I know.' Miread remarked.

'Hey sorry Vick but I've got to go. Kian is now hasselling me to get off the phone.'

'Ok that is cool and oh by the way have you thought about my challenge yet?' she asked.

'No not yet but I will and I promise to let you know.' He answered.

Their conversation ended soon after with Vickie looking quite happy she turned to face Gillian and Miread and saw them exchange smiles.

'Erm…yes?' she said attempting to look innocent.

'No need to worry about us.' Gillian said.

'Ok so now that we've had a little break it is time to hit the shops once again,' Miread said getting up from the bench Gillian and Vickie also followed suit.

'We aren't going with our hands full so Vick you don't mind if we leave all this stuff at your hotel?'

'Yeah ok.' Vickie said.

Kian, Mark and Shane sat around the kitchen bench top in Mark's parents' house they nibbled on a few biscuits and took sips of orange juice.

'An evening picnic eh? Are you sure about that one Mark?' Kian asked.

'I know you think I'm a little crazy—'

'We've known all along.' Shane answered Mark rolled his eyes he leant across the bench and smacked Shane over the head Kian laughed at them.

'So just a picnic with the two of you, then what do you plan to say? Just going out there and confessing everything well I wouldn't think that would go down too well.' Kian said.

'I know and I've thought about it too. Look we'll probably just go along with things and see how it pans out. Then if, I don't know if things are right then maybe a few things might be said.' Mark said.

'Oh and Shane don't agitate Vickie too much as well,' he added.

'Don't sweat it mark I know what I'm doing,' Shane said.

'And whatever you do don't embarrass me.'

Shane laughed he slapped his friend on the back.

'Leave it all to me mate it is all good.'

Mark rolled his eyes Kian disguised his laughter.

Vickie was once again stressing out while desperately trying to search for the right outfit for tonight and her mum had been of no help.

'Don't over dress and don't under dress.' Margaret said.

'Gee thanks a lot mum.' Vickie replied she stood in front of her bed the clothes scattered all over it.

'Argh!' She exclaimed turning away from the bed she kicked at her suitcase then sat on the floor.

'Why is this so bloody hard? It's only a dinner and I'm making some huge fuss over it,'

She ran her hands through her hair and rubbed her face looking up at the flowers it made her smile she crawled over to the small fridge to grab a can of sprite and very quickly guzzled it all down and the feeling of the cold liquid help her to relax.

'All right no more being confused let's just get it done.'

Mark for the most part had kept his mind off the impending evening while hard at work. As per usual work was full on and busy at his work place and all that helped with keeping his mind distracted. Soon though the busy phase died down and he along with the rest of his work colleagues had a chance to take a break.

'So then Mark I presume all the rumors and stories I have heard today are all true.' Travis Campbell a friend of his from school said he came took a seat beside Mark at one of the spare tables.

'That will depend on what those stories have been told I bet lots of have been told out of context,' Mark said Travis smirked.

'Oh come off it Mark you should give yourself a lot more credit.' He said.

'It isn't credit I am after Trev far from it. It would be good if all the gossip could stop though. It seems every chance they get somebody is twisting the fact all around,' Mark answered. Travis turned his head when he heard the door open his eyes widen and inwardly he groaned Mark didn't hear him.

'Mark, mate looks like you have a visitor.' Travis said in a low whisper.

'Who?' Mark said confused he turned around and looked in the same direction his eyes almost popped out of his head and his mouth went dry.

'I…I…whoa.' He mumbled. She grinned seeing his reaction and she confidently strode over to him while Travis said something about having work to do and quickly escaped.

'Wh...what brings you here?' Mark asked he swallowed hard as Haley sat down in the seat Travis had vacated only moments ago. She smoothed down her hair and her low-cut top and then she faced him.

'I've done a lot of serious thinking today, you know just about our times together in the past, and even with what had happened yesterday. I am still adamant I didn't deserve the treatment I got. But that is besides the point and is not the reason I am here.' She said Mark said nothing he let her continue to talk.

'When I called you this morning I was being harsh and I am sorry. I guess, its just taken me a lot of time to come around to everything and realize we aren't meant to be together,' she explained Mark still hadn't said a word he mulled over her words and he wondered if she was being really honest with this.

'I know you think I am fluffing around but Mark I'm honest and I promise I'd never do that to you,' Haley said.

'Well maybe you can convince me a little better,' he answered with a wink.

'Really?' Haley asked getting excited she jumped up and tucked her purse under her arm.

'Just give me five minutes!' she squealed and sprinted off towards the bathroom. Travis came back he shook his head and leaned across slapping Mark.

'Feck!' Mark yelled he spun around.

'What did you do that for?' he said.

'You are being a complete moron.' Travis remarked.

'What is so wrong with it? We're just going to hang out for a bit. There is nothing wrong besides we are only just friends.' Mark answered.

'You're a fool man there is no way Haley is just going to be want to be friends.' Travis said.

'Mark could you ask your boss if you're allowed the rest of the night off?' Haley asked coming back from her quick trip to the bathroom Mark and Travis exchanged looks she could see it.

'Don't stress honey it is only just this once.' She replied Mark got up.

'I'll see what I can do.'

Mark wandered past the counter and to the back room Haley made herself comfortable in her seat she noticed Travis giving her a glare.

'What?'

'I know you Hales I know exactly what you are planning.' He answered but she fobbed him off with a wave of her hand.

'I don't know what you're talking about.'

'Sure you don't. So this whole new you thing you got going has nothing to do with that embarrassing misadventure from last night? The fact you were put on your backside by another girl and one Mark is really interested in.' Travis said he disguised his laughter seeing the anger in her eyes.

'That is none of your business so stay out of it,' she seethed.

'Ok let's get out here then.' Mark replied he emerged from the back room changed out of his work clothes Haley's bright smile quickly returned and she moved off her seat.

'All right let's go,' she said he put his hand up.

'Actually do you mind waiting outside for a second I got to make a phone call.' He added. Haley agreed to it she was out the door and lingering on the sidewalk Mark turned around Travis shook his head.

'Don't give me that.' Mark answered.

'I just hope like hell you know what you are doing.' Travis said Mark glanced back over his shoulder Haley was looking back in ad she waved madly.

'I hope it doesn't go wrong too,' he said retrieving his phone he scrolled through the list of phone numbers.

'Here goes,' he mumbled ignoring Travis's glare his way.

'Hi Vick it's just me.'

'Yeah not a lot I was just wondering how you're doing.'

'Well that's good yeah so you should Shane's family are great.'

'I agree it is all going pretty fast, yes I will don't you worry!' he laughed though upon seeing Haley mingling around outside the seriousness returned to his face.

'Anyway I hope you have a fun time and don't pay any attention to any rumors you might hear.' He added he sighed rubbing his neck.

'Work? It's ok we've had a busy night so far.' Mark again ignored Travis's glare and he could also see Haley beginning to get impatient.

'I had better go now will talk to you later though Vick.' He replied the phone call ended shortly after and Mark headed towards the door.

'See you later.' He added to Travis he just nodded his head in response.

'I doubt I'll be seeing you at all tonight if Haley gets this all her own way,' he muttered.

'So.' Mark said he stepped out onto the sidewalk Haley's bright smile returned to her face she bounded over next to him.

'Dinner I don't know about you but I sure am hungry and could do with a decent meal.' She answered he nodded digging his hands into his pockets.

'Sure.'

Vickie at last finished getting ready and added the last little bits to her hair then touched up a bit of the make-up just as a knock came at the door.

'One second!'

She dashed from the bathroom into the main room stuffing the few remaining items into her bag then stopped at the vanity mirror to double check her reflection.

'Good.'

Happy with everything she bounded over to the door she took in a breath and then pulled it open Shane and Miread stood out in the hallway waiting for her.

'Ready to go?' Shane asked.

'Yep.'

Vickie made sure the room door was safely locked and followed Shane and Miread back down the hallway to the lifts and while they walked Shane racked his brain for something to say and start up the conversation.

'I am surprised your parents didn't make a big fuss at leaving you here on your own.' He remarked Vickie shrugged.

'It's no big deal my sister and I are quite used to it, I think it sort of helps us to be independent.' She answered.

'You have just your sister?' Miread asked.

'Yeah she's four years older than me.'

'Lucky for you then.'

Shane and Miread burst out laughing Vickie just looked at them with a puzzled expression she didn't get the joke. The lift soon arrived on their floor stepping in Shane pressed the button for the basement car park.

'Mark rang me earlier.' Vickie said.

'Oh?' Shane asked curious but played innocent Miread poked him in the side though she knew what he was thinking Vickie hadn't noticed.

'What did you two talk about then?' he asked.

'He just wanted to make sure I'd be enjoying myself tonight.' She said.

'Aww now isn't that sweet.' Miread answered Vickie grinned and nodded her head, the three walked through the car park to Shane's car got in and he started the engine.

'Sweet?' he said.

'Yeah too sweet if you ask me,' he added.

'And that is why we don't ask for your opinion Shane.' Miread answered he pulled a face.

Mark and Haley ate their dinner at a small Chinese restaurant and so far throughout the dinner they were having a pretty good time just enjoying one another's company, which surprised Mark and he loved that Haley seemed to be back to her old self just like she was back then.

'So then how are things with you and Vickie?' she asked suddenly Mark put his fork down wiped his mouth on the white napkin.

'Why the sudden interest?'

'I'm just curious really you can't blame me especially with all this talk going on around about the two of you,' she answered too wiping her mouth and leaning back in her seat.

'It is al fine but I'm not here to talk about that.' He said.

'Tell me, honestly Mark you just want an excuse not to get back with me.' She said Mark burrowed his eyebrows.

'What does that have to do with now?' he asked.

'She just isn't your type.' She replied.

'That is none of your business Haley and you know it. You know I really thought perhaps there was a chance you could change and mean what you said earlier.' Mark said he angrily got up from the table heading to the restroom. Haley didn't fail to notice he had left his phone on the table Haley's smile widen she seized her opportunity and grabbed his phone she immediately scrolled through the phone book list. Once she found the number she needed she couldn't contain her glee.

'Oh the fun really starts now.' She smirked she opened up her hand bag rummaging around for a piece of paper and pen the scribbled down the number she had a quick look around still no sign of Mark, when she was finished she put his phone back on his side of the table.

Shane, Miread and Vickie shortly arrived at the family's house with the car parked out the front of the garage the three headed into the house and the instant they walked through the front door Vickie could hear a loud barrage of noise come from the lounge room. She followed Shane and Miread through there to find the remainder of their siblings gathered on the sofa and surrounding armchairs in front of the TV.

'Hey Shay whose your friend?' Peter Jnr asked.

'Hey, why do you always assume it is Shane's friend but not mine?' Miread said with a pout everyone burst into laughter.

'You're just jealous,' Shane said.

'Everyone I'd like you to meet Vickie and Vick these bums here are our brothers and sisters. We got Peter, Finbarr, Liam, Denise and Yvonne.' Shane explained making the introductions.

'Hello Vickie.' They all said.

'Um—hi there.' She replied.

'Go ahead and make yourself at home.' Miread added she went off through to the kitchen to greet her parents Vickie followed Shane and there was some more room made on the sofa for them. Everyone returned their attention to watching a show on TV this didn't even bother Vickie she felt totally relaxed in their company she cast her eyes quickly around the room though felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She took her phone out selecting the message she cast a sidelong glance at Shane he didn't show that he noticed and instead had more interest in the TV. She opened up the next message from an anonymous number.

_I knw u_

_U dnt knw me._

_But head my words:_

_STAY AWAY FROM MARK!_

_HE'S MINE! ALL MINE!_

Vickie stared at the message horrified. She had heard a bit of gossip after the events from last night but it was odd to her that somebody would send such a message not many people knew her number anyway and she didn't know a lot of people. Slowly it sunk it though she realized there was only one another person involved who had a strong interest in Mark, it had to be Haley.

'Where is the bathroom?' she asked getting to her feet.

'Just down the hall and it is the third door on your left,' Shane said he sensed something was up but he didn't want to question it.

'Thanks.' Vickie replied and excusing her way from the group she followed Shane's instructions and found the bathroom she walked in and locked the door. She put her purse and phone on the vanity table and turning on the tap she splashed a little cold water on her face. Now that she felt slightly calmer she leant against the vanity table deep in thought she looked sideways at her phone thinking of what to say in response to the message, she had a whole lot of ideas of what she wanted to say and she could even visualize Haley's reaction; but instead of returning the message to Haley Vickie got a better idea she smiled slyly while writing the message.

Mark had returned from his short trip to the bathroom he took his seat; he did catch sight of the smirk on Haley's face but choose to ignore it and continued to eat the meal.

'Well?' Haley asked she folded her arms.

'Well, what?' Mark asked he didn't look up.

'You know I am right Mark.' She said he put his fork down.

'You are entitled to your own opinion but it doesn't mean you can enforce those thoughts on me. What goes on between Vickie and me is none of your business,' he answered. _Beep! Beep! _

Mark retrieved his phone he smiled seeing her name come up then went to read the message his face paled.

_Marky I dnt want_

_2 be a bother but I_

_want 2 let u knw tat Haley is_

_threatening me. Here is_

_the msg she sent 2 me_

As though on cue his phone beeped a second time and he opened this message up looking over it he could feel his blood boil he gaze flew up at Haley but she stared back at him innocently.

'Is something wrong babe?' she asked softly, Mark couldn't take it anymore his fists clenched tightly.

'How dare you do such a thing!' ex exclaimed Haley didn't' flinch.

'Do what honey?' she said she gave him a sweet smile she reached out to take his hand Mark though pulled away and stood up he stared at her coldly.

'You, you had no right what so ever to go and threaten my girlfriend the way you did. That is a cowardly act on your behalf, just stay the hell away from me and Vickie.' He replied he grabbed his phone and headed for the exit Haley jumped out of her seat and run out after him.

'Mark Feehily you come right back here this minute!' She yelled, the other people in the restaurant stopped and looked at the stressed young woman. Mark ignored Haley's shout and just kept on walking he got outside and started to cross the street to his car.

'Mark!' Haley screamed louder this time she burst out of the restaurant. He turned around to face her the anger still clear on his own face.

'Stay away from me Hales I mean it.' He replied.

'Please, please Mark I beg you. Just give me one more chance I promise I won't screw it up and throw it all away,' She cried helplessly the tears trickled down her face causing her mascara and eyeliner to run down her cheeks. Mark watched her for a few moments he took in a deep breath to calm down his anger.

'I'm sorry Hales but that won't happen again, I'll see you around.' He said he turned his back on her stepped into his car started up the engine and drove out into the night.

Vickie ensured her appearance was decent she headed back to the lounge the second she walked in Shane tore his eyes away from t he TV screen.

'Is everything all right?' he asked.

'Yeah, yeah its' fine why do you ask?' she said he shrugged his shoulders.

'It is just when you left before you looked a bit angry,' he answered.

'Ah…yeah…right.' She said nodding her head; Shane frowned.

'So can I assume everything worked out for the best?' he said she slumped against the sofa and sighed.

'Vick?' Shane asked she looked back at him.

'Nothing to worry Shane.'

'Hmm.'

She laughed and poked him in the ribs.

'Maybe I should be asking you if you are all right,' she remarked he smiled.

'I'm god, I am good just…well you know…thinking.' He said.

'Oh well thinking too much is not too healthy!' she joked.

'I should know too been doing heaps of it lately,' she said Shane laughed.

'I feel for you kid I really do, although I ca tell you for as long as I have known Mark he hasn't-hasn't well—' Shane stopped talking struggling to find the right words.

'Yes?' Vickie said.

'Oh, was I speaking?' he asked playing innocent he managed a smile then turned his attention back to the TV Vickie shrugged deciding to let it go only for their peace ad quiet to be interrupted by loud shouts coming from the backyard.

'Oh no they are at it again.' Shane moaned he shook his head.

'At what?' Vickie asked bemused.

'Football, it's like a long running tradition in our family. Some of them live away from home so when we get together like this we'll always have a few games in the backyard,' he replied.

'So is that like soccer?' she asked he gave her a questioning look before realized what she actually meant.

'So you guys call it something different to us.' He said.

'Yep very different.' She said.

'But if I am not mistaken you played it pretty well with us the other day. So why not give it another go now?' Shane asked she raised her brows a little uncertain.

'Ok well I am game if you are too,' Vickie replied.

'I always am.'

Shane got up to turn the TV off Vickie followed him out into the hallway. She stopped for a moment taking in the photos of the family hanging on the wall.

'Come on we have to keep moving,' Shane remarked he was stood at the far end of the hallway holding a door open. Vickie went to catch up with him and she noticed this was the laundry area it was quite spacious, a secondary door was off to the side an she could hear more voices which she assumed were Shane's' parents. Shane and Vickie walked out of the laundry through the back door and out into the backyard.

'Wow.' Vickie said looking at the sight. The moment they had come outside she saw the land stretch out for miles right over the horizon, the grass looked a luscious deep green and in immaculate condition. On both sides there were rows of pot plants and flowers and to her righ-hand side stood a long rectangular patio table made from wood with seven matching chairs. At the centre of the table a vase of fake flowers with a umbrella inserted into the middle of the hole, at the moment the umbrella was closed and it just looked like a thick stick in the middle.

'There they are.' Shane said he pointed a short distance down from where they stood and Vickie could make it his siblings' figures running back and fourth waving their arms and shouting out loud.

'So are you ready then?' He asked with his eyebrows raised.

'Yup.' She answered.

'You're it!'

She tagged him on the arm and ran off to the others Shane stood for a second surprised by her action.

'No wonder marky likes her,' he replied.

'Shane get over here!' Liam yelled.

'I'm coming,' Shane said jogging over to the group, he could hardly hold back his laughter seeing all of his brothers with grass and mud stains covering their clothes while the girls were squeaky clean.

'Ok then, Shay Vickie is on the girls' team so you're with us,' Finbarr said.

'That is so sexist!' Denise called laughing at her brother he waved at her to be quiet.

'You love me really.' He answered poking his tongue back at her.

'Whatever!' She replied.

'Lets get down to business.' Shane said he glanced at Vickie.

'Ready?'

'Ready when you are.' She said giving a nod. Shane kicked it off sending the ball over to Peter.


	16. Chapter 16

Hope you are enjoying the story so far! As a side note - this the original version as I had written in back in 2001 (I am doing another version at the same time but you won't get to view that on here) ;-)

**Chapter 16**

The game continued on between the lads and girls providing plenty of laugher and entertainment for them, Mae and Peter snr stood on the porch of their backyard watching them.

'How did we ever bring up sports mad children?' Mae said.

'It just runs in the family.' Peter replied he chuckled they were soon interrupted by the sound of the doorbell they looked at each other.

'Are we expecting anymore visitors today?' he asked with a frown he got up heading into the house walking up to the front door pulling it open.

'Mark.' He said surprised.

'Um—hi I'm sorry to call around like this,' Mark replied Peter shook his head.

'Don't worry about it son, come on in please, go through everyone is outside,' he answered Mark stepped inside he headed to the backyard stopped for a moment to greet Mae.

'Will you stay for dinner?' she asked he shook his head.

'No, I've already had something to eat thanks,' he said hearing the loud voices he started to make his way to the group nobody saw him approach and he moved over to a tree to keep out of sight. The usual sibling bickering filled the air as they all raced up and down the field Mark laughed seeing Shane take a big swipe of the ball but miss landing on his backside, Vickie got control of the ball running ahead of him but Shane was on his feet quickly to chase her down. She made a neat pass to Denise and she ran away.

'I'll get you!' Finbarr called out chasing his sister and rest of the lads followed hm. Vickie stepped back to take a break watching them head to the far end of the field yelling at each other. _**Beep! Beep!**_

Vickie took out her phone opened up the inbox seeing the message had come from Mark.

_**Lookin' god out there.**_

_**Maybe we can have a**_

_**Lil 1-on-1 lesson?**_

She laughed shaking her head hearing something crunch behind her she spun around her eyes widened.

'Hey.' He said.

'Hi. Uh…what are you doing here?'

'I thought you had other plans.' She said he shrugged his shoulders.

'It turned out not to be important.'

'I had no idea you would be here.' He added _*** You are such a bad liar Feehily! * **_He thought.

'Oh ok.'

'Did you miss me?' he asked the cheeky glint appearing across his face Vickie quickly diverted her eyes her face starting to turn red Mark hid is laugh but carried on.

'You know in the past few days you have shown apt football skills. But if I recall you said you were into all the other footy codes,' he replied.

'Maybe I mislead you the last time.' She said.

'Then, how about taking me up on the offer,' he remarked she looked at him quizzically.

'For which code?'

'Well how about the league and union one?'

Vickie burst out laughing Mark frowned.

'Sorry.' She said.

'I love rugby league and rugby union but I am not a player just an observer.' She added.

'Still I insist.' Mark said.

'Only if you are sure,' she said.

'Absolutely,' he nodded his head she grinned.

'Ok just hang on a second.'

Vickie walked back onto the main field heading in the direction of Shane and his siblings they were still packed at the far end swearing at one another, as only siblings would do when rivalry gets the better of them.

'Shane!' Vickie yelled she waved her arms Shane saw the motion and he turned around he noticed another figure standing further back. Shane jogged over to Vickie and soon recognized the strange figure as Mark.

'What's up Vick?' he asked.

'Mark's just here and he has given me an idea.' She replied.

'So now I just need to know if you and the others are up for the challenge.' She explained Shane scratched his head curious at her comment though he soon smiled.

'I never turn down the opportunity so this is no different for me,' he said Vickie smiled she looked back over her shoulder and waved at Mark he headed over to them while they waited Shane gave her a nudge.

'Bet you're a lot happier now,' he said she turned around.

'What?' she was confused he just shook his head smiling from ear to ear Mark came to join them Shane patted his friend on the shoulder.

'Wasn't expecting you to come Mark.' He said.

'Yeah well guess I had a change of plans.' Mark answered he gave Shane a meaningful glance Shane burrowed his eyebrows not quite understanding.

'Haley,' Mark mouthed and Shane understood straight away.

'Ok, then Shane it is your turn now.' Vickie said Shane with the smile on his face turned around and yelled over to his siblings. Before too long Vickie explained the rules of the game to everyone and it was decided on teams with all of Shane's sisters' opting out leaving the boys and Vickie to play and the team was sorted out with Liam, Peter and Finbarr on one team, Shane Mark and Vickie on the other.

'So remember you have to pass backwards and don't drop the ball and give possession to the other team. Oh, and yeah no funny business.' She said.

'We got it not to worry,' Shane replied Liam soon returned with the rugby ball and the game was underway.

Long after the sun had finally disappeared over the hill bringing the night with it the temperature also dropped, but the loud happy voices from the two teams continued to fill through the air. Shane scampered away and easily slipped past his brothers to score another five-pointer.

'You cheated!' Liam cried.

'Loser!' Shane answered breaking into his victory dance, and soon they were met by the smell of cooked food wafting its way down from the house.

'I think dinner is ready.' Yvonne said everyone started to make their way back to the house with only Mark remaining behind, he was hunched over hands on knees and breathing heavily as he tried to catch his breath. Vickie suddenly noticing this stopped halfway as did Shane the two of them looked over to Mark.

'I'm sure he is fine just a little unfit is all,' Shane said Vickie laughed.

'I think it is more then a little.'

'You go ahead we can catch up.' She added Shane just shrugged his shoulders turning to job up the hill he paused for a moment and turned around a smirk crossed is lips. Mark hadn't moved still taking in deep breaths to steady his heavy panting.

'You ok?' she asked he looked up seeing she was amused.

'Yeah-yeah fine never better actually.' He said she nodded her head.

'Ok well that is good you definitely sound fine so maybe I just didn't work you hard enough.' She remarked keeping a straight face. His eyes widen and his mouth formed an 'oh?' expression.

'Not hard enough you have got to be kidding me.' He answered feeling a little bit of strength return to his body he straightened up.

'No I'm not kidding this was just a game not even a long run and here you are looking like you are about to drop dead,' she said.

'I think even the professionals would call what we did a mere training drill.'

'Then what do you say the next time around we take it to the next level.' Mark said Vickie stared at him she frowned.

'You sure you want to do that? From the way you were gasping for air just then that wouldn't be a good idea,' she said but Mark waved her comment away with his hand.

'It was my first run, so yeah makes sense I'm rusty from the run.' He added taking a step forward but completely unaware of how much his muscles ached and he stumbled almost hitting the ground face first until he was stopped. He turned his head slightly his breath got caught in his throat noticing Vickie's face close to him she smiled shyly and quickly diverted her eyes to her hands laid on his chest.

'Oh…um…ok…well…uh, I think maybe you want to hold off anymore sporting activities,' she said quietly.

'Thanks.' He remarked.

'Oi! Love birds! Are you coming in or not?' Shane yelled breaking into their moment Mark sighed looking back at Shane.

'Coming!' he yelled back.

'He has such bad timing,' she said.

'Yeah.' Mark agreed. For a few moments they still didn't make a move from where they stood close together, unsure what the next move should be and if they wanted to make that move before Vickie then broke the silence.

'Ok so, do you think you can walk now?' she asked.

'I can manage.' He said.

'Ok.'

Vickie removed her hands turned and started the walk up the hill to the house Mark moved to follow her.

'I was wondering.' He said.

'What places haven't you seen yet,'

'Do you mean just Sligo or Ireland?' she asked.

'Ireland.' He said.

'Oh, ok well so far we covered Dublin, Kildare, Westport, Galway and Shannon.' She said she scrunched up her face in thought.

'But there are a few more places I would like to see.' She added.

'Which ones?' Mark asked.

'Well Cork and Donegal and oh Ballyshannon too.' Vickie replied, her and Mark had soon set foot on the back porch and they could hear the loud chatter from the dinning room.

'Wonder what they would think when we go in there,' she said Mark smiled he gave her a nudge.

'You know we could just leave them to their dinner and sneak off.' He replied she laughed.

'Maybe not.'

The two of them headed inside and walked straight into the dinning room and instantly all of the chatter came to a halt and everybody turned around.

'Sorry,' she said.

'No don't be sorry at all come in and sit down' Peter snr said indicating with his hand.

'You too Mark come and join us.'

Mark shook his head.

'I'm fine thanks I should be going anyway,' he said.

'Nonsense you are more than welcome to stay we don't mind at all.' Mae said Shane got up and brought over a spare seat placing it next to Vickie she immediately gave him a frown knowing what he was attempting to say with his actions. Mark rubbed the back of his neck he felt slightly uncomfortable with the whole situation with everyone looking at him. Shane went up behind him and gently pushed Mark into the seat he patted his friend on the shoulder.

'Now I insist.' Shane said Mark grunted he now didn't have a choice.

'Everybody eat now,' Mae answered waving her hands at the various dishes on the table; shortly the fast conversations returned as they all exchanged talk with one another much of it having to do with business leaving Vickie quite confused.

'The talk around here is always business related.' Shane explained to her.

'Ok.'

Mark picked at the food on his plate he listened to the talk going on around him, none of it made him interested, and then he cast a sideways glance at Vickie and she quickly turned away a bit embarrassed. Mark tried not to laugh having caught her out he grimaced feeling somebody kick him under the table and knew it was Shane.

'I have a little plan for you later.' He whispered.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

After filling their stomachs to the brim with dessert Shane's siblings all said their goodbyes, his parents had retreated to the back of the house to read the paper leaving Shane, Mark and Vickie together in the lounge. Vickie looked further around the lounge room while the lads watched TV; and she noticed on top of the piano a long line of trophies with even more adorning the fireplace mantle piece. She went to inspect a framed photograph of Shame on the piano much closer and she saw that he was on horseback.

'You rode horses?' she asked.

'Yup.' He answered standing up he walked over to the piano standing beside her he took the framed photograph staring at it for a few minutes.

'Before I started on the music I spent all of my time around horses, got into the riding and entered a lot of different competitions all over Ireland,' he said.

'Wow.' She remarked.

'I guess you were like a real pro.'

'Well not quite I wanted to but other things eventually took over and I left it go,' Shane said.

'I still do a lot of riding but just for fun now, but the old competitive spirit still lingers.' He added Vickie could easily understand his feeling, as it wasn't too long ago when she was in a similar position.

'Well I don't suppose you might be up for some competition then?' she asked he looked at her surprised and even Mark, sitting on the couch glanced over at them.

'Keen for another sporting challenge?' Shane remarked she nodded.

'Always.'

'Ok well you got yourself a deal.'

He held out his hand she accepted and they shook hands.

'I'll be back in just a second.'

Shane moved off towards the back porch in search of his parents Mark turned back to Vickie.

'You know Shane is no fluke at his horse riding skills,' he said she smirked.

'Over here he is but I think I can give him a good run,' she replied.

'Ok so we can leave.' Shane announced walking into the lounge.

'Are you going to come along to Mark?'

'Sure I'm not going to miss out seeing this.' Mark answered.

'Great we will take me car,' Shane remarked, the TV switched off and three of them left the house.

'So, Vick how much more of our glorious country is left for you to explore?' Shane asked.

'Heaps still and like I told Mark, we have covered heaps of territory already and it is amazing.' Vickie said.

'Though my mum would have preferred if my sister had come with us instead of staying in Dublin.'

'Ok it is now time to get down to business.' Shane said he parked the car outside of the horse stables. The view had changed from fields of un-touched rolling hills to flat fields stretching out across the land. Shane's brother Liam emerged from the stables with a broomstick in his hands as the three got out of the car Shane explained to him what they were going to do.

'I'll set up the jumps now.' Liam answered.

'Thanks.' Shane agreed he turned to Mark and Vickie.

'Come on and follow me I'll introduce you to the horses,' he replied. They walked into the stables and immediately the smell hit their noses for Vickie it brought back a lot of memories.

'I have an idea.' Shane said he came to a halt Vickie burrowed her eyebrows he turned and looked at Mark with raised eyebrows Mark knew that look he quickly shook his head.

'Don't think it Shay; there is no way absolutely no chance.' He replied.

'Oh come off it Mark don't you trust me?' Shane asked Mark snorted he folded his arms.

'Have a little faith.' Shane added.

'What is this about?' Vickie asked.

'He wants me to get on a horse.' Mark said she looked to Shane he had the grin on his face.

'Is it so bad?' she said Mark just sighed.

'He is scared,' Shane chirped Mark glared at him.

'I am not! Just had a bad experience that is all.' He answered.

'Did you fall off the horse?' she asked taking a guess.

'Yeah.'  
Vickie just nodded her head she knew how he felt having gone through it all before as a rider, one of her most vivid memories of a fall happened only last year. It was during a practice round of show jumping at her riding school, her horse had completed one of the more difficult jumps effortlessly but she didn't get her own balance right and hit the ground with her horse just galloping past only inches away from stepping on her. Vickie shook her head out of that memory it sent a cold shudder down her spine.

'Well you can't just let that silly little fear get the better of you. Besides Shane and I are here to help you, right Shane?'

'Yup.'

'So what do you say then?'

'I don't know…' Mark said his voice trailing off he thought about it.

'Please?' Vickie insisted.

'I will be extra good too,' Shane added from behind Vickie; Mark looked between the two of them.

'Fine.' He said.

'Yah!' Vickie exclaimed.

'I glad you changed your mind.' Shane said.

'Ok then Vick you can ride Carlton Ridgeway he is the gray gelding and Mark you have Carlton Sideshow.'  
Vickie bounded down to the gray horse's stall he poked his head over the door with ears pricked forwards.

'Hi boy.' She said greeting the gelding he whined in response.

'Ah I think he likes you.' Shane called down to her Vickie just laughed.

'That is good because then with me and him we can beat you easy.' She answered.

'Oh I take that as a big challenge now,' he said.

'Yeah you got that right!'  
Shane couldn't help but laugh he shook his head.

'I got to hand it to you Marky; you just may have gotten a good one here.' He added Mark smirked.

'For once I agree with you.' He answered.

Shane and Vickie had their horses tacked up and ready to go but Mark was nowhere near ready, he held the reins of his horse as far away from him, the horse didn't look worried just remained still with the occasional flick of his ears and tail.

'Mark will you hurry up we aren't going to wait for you.' Shane said.

'Easy for you to say,' Mark said annoyed he was being made to hurry up. Vickie dismounted from her horse she walked around to Mark's side he looked at her a tentative smile on his face.

'Here put your hands on the front of the saddle, then slid your foot into the stirrup and pull yourself up.' She explained.

'Ok.' He replied he exhaled closed his eyes for a minute and followed her instructions.'

'One-two-three.'  
He put his foot into the stirrup gripping the front of the saddle and hoisted himself up swung his other leg across the saddle letting his foot easily glide into the opposite stirrup and soon settled into the saddle.

'Great now we can go,' Shane remarked he waited for Vickie to get back on her horse, he nudged his own horse forwards walking to the door with Mark behind him and Vickie coming up last.

'The arena is just down this hill it won't take us long to get there,' Shane said. He was eager to move along quickly and gave the signal to his horse moving him into a slow trot. _*** Oh so he thinks he is good I will show him * **_Vickie thought with a smug smile.

'All right boy lets go and show up these guys.' She whispered to her horse he snorted in reply she urged him into a quicker trot going past Mark and catching up with Shane; he half turned in his saddle he narrowed his eyes though the smile was on his face Vickie waved at him as she went past.

'See you down there.' She said and giving Carlton Ridgeway another signal they broke into a canter.

'Wait up!' Mark called and without giving a second thought over his own fear he edged his horse into a canter as well.

'Mark! Be careful!' Shane shouted quickly getting his own horse into a canter and chasing after the other two. Vickie saw the jumping arena ahead of them it was oval-shaped with the ground covered in light brown sand and the jumps were evenly spread out across the arena. She reined her horse in to a walk but soon heard faster giants closing in. A short time later Mark and his horse flew past in a blur of colour.

'Mark slow down!' She yelled. _*** Oh no, what have I done? * **_Shane soon passed her chasing after Mark; Vickie didn't stop to think pushing Carlton Ridgeway into a gallop. Mark onboard his horse gripped the reins turning his knuckles white feeling his heart in his mouth.

'Pull on the reins!' He heard someone yell at him his hands were in pain from holding the reins so tight his eyes widen seeing the arena's white railing fast approaching.

'Get me out of here!' he cried. Shane and Vickie were getting near to him with every step he glanced over to her.

'Vick! You get Mark as soon as I can get the horse to slow down!' He called.

'Got it!' She yelled back Shane then spurred his horse harder until he came level with Mark.

'Sh—Sha-Shane help-help me!' he cried.

'Just hang on Mark we will get you out of there,' Shane replied stretching forwards making a grab for the reins, which Mark quickly relinquished, to him.

'Hang onto the saddle.' Shane replied Mark did as told.

'Vick get ready!' he called back to her, she nodded and he pulled in horse back to a trot doing the same with Mark's horse, it was momentarily startled but slowed down, the sudden stop sent Mark forwards onto the horses' neck and Vickie came up to the two of them.

'Mark get on.' She said he turned his face he was looking sickly pale she was worried he might faint but Mark shook his head gingerly.

'No. No I can't take another ride,' he said.

'We are not asking ad you don't have a choice. We are not going far and it is at a slower pace I promise,' Vickie said.

'Go on Mark it will be a lot safer for you,' Shane remarked he gave his friend a sneaky wink Mark sighed. _*** This is not the time * **_

Once the horses were reined in Vickie moved her mount up to next to Mark he was still doubtful as right now just the thought of getting on another horse even a calm one didn't do his confidence much good.

'You will be fine.' Shane said. Mark slowly slid off Carlton Sideshow the horse turned his head to stare.

'I'll go and tie him up.' Shane added taking both horses away while Mark went around to Vickie's horse she slid her left leg out of the stirrup.

'You'll be fine.' She added.

'Yeah, yeah lets hope so.' He replied and placing both hands on the horse's rump silently he counted in his head then heaved himself up and settled in.

'Comfortable?' she asked.

'Yeah.' He said Vickie held her breath when she felt his arms slid across her waist making it all the more difficult to swallow. She gripped the reins a little bit harder and gave her horse a nudge forwards and immediately Mark flinched and his grip around her waist tightened.

'Uh-you ok there?' she asked her voice barely above a whisper now.

'Huh?' Mark said doing a double take.

'Oh, yeah right yeah I'm fine. Just a bit you know nervous after what happened.' He answered he loosened his grip around her waist but immediately regretted in doing so and Vickie was a bit disappointed though tried not to show it. They rode to the far end outside of the arena and there was a picnic table situated beneath a low and over hanging old willow tree. Vickie reined in her horse and when he came to complete stop she turned slowly in her saddle to Mark her breath immediately getting caught in her throat seeing him stare straight back. Shane, farther away from them had tied up the horses he was watching the two of them with a smile on his face.

'Sometimes all it needs is just a little push.' He said he took out his phone and jotted down a quick message sending it off to Kian, and strode out towards the arena and climbed over the railing. When he looked back over at the pair he chuckled seeing they still hadn't moved and he let out a loud wolf whistle. Mark and Vickie broke their gazes looking over at him their faces flushed red guilty at being caught out.

'So, are we going to have this challenge?' Shane yelled he waved is arms.

'Afraid you will loose?' Vickie called back Mark rolled his eyes he leaned forwards.

'Just be careful with pestering him he does take his challenges very seriously and there will be no holding back from him.' He said, Vickie could feel her insides churn at rapid pace with his breath sending shivers down her spine, she was at a loss for words and her head started to feel light as the sudden force of dizziness took over.

'Oh god.' She groaned. Mark realizing something had happened jumped off the back of the horse.

'Vick?'

She didn't respond and only groaned out loud again and shook her head.

'Vick come on you can't stay on the horse.' He replied, Shane having seen what happened rushed over with concern.

'What's going on?' he asked.

'I—I don't know she just looked all pale all of a sudden,' Mark said Shane skimmed over the fence and along with Mark they were able to get Vickie off the horse; she continued to shake her head and mumbled a jumble of words.

'Just sit down a second,' Shane said guiding her to the picnic table.

'What should we do?' Mark asked.

'Feck what do I know?'

'Your mother was a nurse so you must know something.'

'I never listened.'

'Well that is all just great isn't it? We're stuck here and Vickie is not well and we don't know what to do.' Shane answered he sat on the picnic table and rested his chin in his hands. Mark took no notice of him and instead turned to look at Vickie; she held her head in her hands and hugged her knees to her chest, and at least for the time being she hadn't made a single noise.

'Feeling a bit better?' he asked softly and at the same time he laid his hand on her shoulder. She didn't' dare look up and just kept her head down avoiding any eye contact but nodded her head.

'I think we should head back, it is best for you to go and get some rest now,' Shane said speaking up Vickie's head instantly shot up a frown on her face.

'No, no I'll be fine. Just give me a few more minutes and I will be fine.' She answered Shane and Mark swapped looks and then back at her rather shocked.

'Are you sure about that? Honestly I don't mind, we can put this off until another day,' Shane replied but Vickie just continued to shake her head.

'Don't stress just get it all set up and I will come join in.' She said.

'I am being serious.' She added seeing the two lads exchange looks again.

'Yeah and so am I this could be dangerous.' Shane insisted Mark shook his head.

'Shay just hold off and let it go ahead,' he said.

'No. I can't do it, and if she gets hurt we will be in a lot of trouble,' Shane argued.

'Shane.' Mark snapped giving his friend a stern look; Shane knew his friend business now so there was no point putting up a fight he threw up his hands in despair.

'All right fine but don't say I didn't warn you.'

'We can start in five minutes.'

Mark and Vickie stood and watched Shane climb back over the railing and start to work on setting up the jumps. Vickie exhaled and did her best to compose herself she cautiously stood up and brushed down her clothes.

'All good now I hope?' Mark asked giving her a cheeky grin she blushed.

'Um…yeah definitely better thanks. I don't know what happened.'

'Well I hope it didn't have to do with me.' He joked she laughed along.

'Um-no I don't think so,' she said, awkwardly the two of them watched Shane finish setting up the jumps.

'So you ready?' Mark asked he got to his feet and held out his hands.

'Yep.' Vickie answered accepting his help.

'Shane!'

'We're ready to go over here!' Mark yelled out.

'Yeah ok me too!' Shane answered.

The sun's final rays slipped over the hills and the night sky was soon upon them; Shane and Vickie decided it was nearly time to call an end to their challenge. She was on her second round of the jumps and doing well, Shane sat on his horse at the far end of the arena next to the railing with Mark leaning over it.

'So.' Shane said.

'Anything you got planned after we're done here?' he asked Mark shook his head.

'No not for tonight but definitely tomorrow,' he replied.

'Oh yeah?'

'Well you remember the picnic I mentioned?'

Shane frowned trying to recall when his friend had the mention of a picnic and just before he could ask Mark what he meant it clicked.

'Aye I see where you are going with that.' He said Mark rolled his eyes.

'Get your head out of the gutter Shane nothing like what you're suggesting is going to happen,' he said.

'Yeah sure I believe you.' Shane answered.

'It won't.' Mark said more firmly this time though he could see from the look on Shane's face it was no use trying to persuade him; the tow lads remained quiet as they watched Vickie and her horse clear over the final jump and she gave him numerous pats on the neck.

'Ok then.' Shane said.

'After that I think we'll call it even, definitely proved you are far better than I thought,' he said Vickie grinned.

'Oh so can I take this as a first victory then?' she said teasing him.

'Yes ok this time around,' he replied laughing.

'Woohoo!' she cheered.

'Ah well enjoy your little victory for now because next time I will be much tougher on you.' He said.

'I will look forward to it.' She answered. _*** If there is ever a next time * **_She thought. Mark opened the gate for them Shane and Vickie lead their horses out of the arena and started the trek back up the hill.

'Hey!' Mark called.

'What about the other horse and me?'

'Oh, right yeah we forgot about you,' Shane replied with a smirk Mark shook his head.

'All right so we'll just do what we did before, so Mark you're going back with Vick and I'll take care of your horse.' Shane did his best not to laugh out loud seeing the glares from Mark and Vickie.

'Go on, honestly I won't be too far behind you.' He added. Mark glanced at Vickie she just nodded her head.

'Come on then.'

He walked over to her horse and she helped him to get on.

'Meet you back at the stables!' Shane added calling after them as they headed up the hill and he only caught a glimpse of Mark glancing back over his shoulder giving his friend a dirty look.

Vickie and Mark arrived back at the stables and immediately noticed it was quiet with no sign of Shane's older brother Liam.

'Is this normal?' Vickie asked frowning as she looked around. Mark cautiously slid off the horse walking ahead a few steps to the entrance of the stable.

'Liam?' he called out, there was no reply with a few horses near by lifting their heads curious at the sound Mark turned back to Vickie and he shrugged his shoulders.

'I think its normal Liam probably went out somewhere to get stuff and forgot to tell Shane.' He replied she smiled lightly.

'Yeah,'

'Don't worry I think Shane will be back soon.' He remarked Vickie then got off her horse and slowly began the task of un-tacking him and Mark stepped up to help out, the both of them simultaneously reached for the horse's bridle and their hands collided startling them and they both pulled back.

'Sorry,' Vickie answered blushing Mark smiled he too feeling just a bit awkward he took a few steps away.

'Think I'll let you finish it,' he said.

'Ok.'

Vickie finished her task and put the horse back into his stall she placed the saddle and bridle and other belongings in the tack room then re-joined Mark by the stable's entrance way, he was looking outside arms folded across his chest.

'So.' She said he quickly turned around.

'Busy tomorrow?' he asked blurting the words out she tilted her head eyebrows scrunched together.

'Uh—I don't think so, maybe my parents might have planned something but not told me.' She said.

'Why do you ask?'

'Oh, all right no, no reason.' He said trying to fob it off though he saw her curious look and he laughed.

'I was just wondering if you wanted to-well just accompany me on a picnic,'

_*** A picnic. Wow, should I take this as another sign of him asking me out? Nah, I think he's just being polite. * **_She thought.  
'If it doesn't suit that's cool just thought I'd ask.' He replied she snapped out of her thoughts.

'Oh! No, no sorry I was just a bit surprised is all but yeah I'd love to,' she said.

'Great.' He said.

'Hey love birds!' Shane called out Vickie and Mark turned around seeing Shane heading up the stable onboard his horse and tugging Mark's horse along behind.

'Gee about time Shane we've been waiting and Liam's not here the place is like a dead town,' Mark said Shane though just waved the comment away hot in the least worried.

'Liam texted me to say he was off early all the chores are done anyway so we just finish with our horses and lock the place up.' He answered Vickie without even thinking twice about it stepped forwards taking the reins of the horses and leading them in after Shane had dismounted.

'Thanks Vick.' He said she glanced back over shoulder.

'You're welcome.'

Shane then looked at Mark the grin was written all over his face.

'I take it you asked her and she accepted,' Shane said.

'Yup.'

'Now what do you want to happen?'

'I never said I wanted anything to happen at least not yet.'

'Just be careful Mark you don't want to waste it.'

'I know.'

'I guess I'd better be going,' Vickie said she'd finished with the horses ad now approached the guys.

'Mark?' she said he poked his friend.

'What?'

'I thought, if it wouldn't be too much trouble for you to take Vick back to the hotel? It's late and mum's going to be worried I'm out here too long,' Shane remarked; Mark narrowed his eyes at him which Shane returned with a smile.

'It's fine guys really I can manage.' She said speaking up she didn't miss the look being exchanged between Mark and Shane.

'No we can't have you walking in the dark in the countryside,' Mark said he ignored Shane and turning to her.

'Yeah and I think we can leave now too,' Shane said he locked up the stables and the three walked down the driveway to his car.

By the time they arrived at Shane's parents' house it was already pitch black outside the moon at its highest in the night sky.

'I told you.' Shane said he gave Mark a nudge to which he only grunted in response.

'Mind your own business.'

They climbed out of the car Shane turned to Vickie.

'Well Vick its been fun hanging out with you so thanks for coming over,' he remarked.

'Thanks so much for inviting me too Shane I had an awesome time.' She said.

'Glad to hear, anyway I will see you around so bye now.'

'Bye,' Vickie added Mark just waved his friend off Shane headed up to the house.

'So I think we should get going I don't your parents to start to panic,' he said.

'Yeah.'

Both of them didn't say another word getting into the car Shane, watching in the window sighed he shook his head.

'Something wrong?' Miread asked.

'Did you see that?' he asked.

'No but from the look on your face it wasn't good,' she said he backtracked from the window sitting on the sofa for a moment.

'I was just watching Mark and Vickie and the body language didn't look good.' He replied. His sister shrugged.

'Maybe they are just realizing what little time is left.' She said.

'Yeah maybe.'

Mark and Vickie still didn't have much to say to each other on the drive back into the city; Mark kept going over in his head the incident with Haley and he fought hard not to tell Vickie what had exactly happened. Vickie was still trying to figure out in her head why he had made the choice to just come around to Shane's parents' house it seemed a bit odd to her and she wondered why he had decided to do it. Mark had his car park outside of the hotel's front entrance the two sat un-moved inside still lost in their thoughts a little longer.

'So.' They both said; glancing at one another they laughed.

'Well thanks heaps Mark.' She replied.

'You're welcome.'

'Guess I will see you tomorrow.' She added seeing him nod his head to confirm it she opened the door to get out; at the same time she heard him get out of his side of the car quickly moving to her side when she got out.

'It will be really good tomorrow I promise,' he answered he had one arm rest on the car's rooftop.

'Ok that is cool I'm already looking forward to it.' She answered.

'Good.'

He free hand gently rubbed up and down her arm his eyes never left her face he also didn't have to say anything she could easily read his expression.

'Um I was uh-just you know wondering if maybe you wanted to come around for a bit?' she asked her face going red as she spoke Mark was a little taken back by her question and momentarily he didn't know how to answer.

'It is probably best I don't,' he said.

'Ok.' She replied; she couldn't even bring herself to look at him again already embarrassed enough by asking and she had even surprised herself by asking such a question. He put his hand under her chin to look at him she was about to say something her brain searching for the right words to say he shook his head. His hand had now moved from her arm to her face and ran lightly over her cheeks he moved in closer allowing his lips to linger over hers the small gap between closed quickly Vickie had her arms circle his neck totally surrendering to his embrace. Unknown to them Haley was hidden around the corner watching closely she cursed under her breath.

'I—I should go.' Vickie whispered.

'Yeah I think you should,' Mark said with a smile he kissed her softly and feeling her respond to him he just knew she wasn't going to move yet, he also knew it would be best if he did something about it.

'Good night Vick.' He said.

'Night Mark.'

She moved away from him and started to head up to the entranceway Mark waited until she had gone inside he with the smile still on his face got back into his car and headed for home.


	18. Chapter 18

_**This is a short chapter which is unusual for me enjoy it :-)  
December 8th '11 11:54pm **_

**Chapter 18**

Vickie was up and about early the next morning excited for the day ahead knowing she would be spending it with Mark. She took out her clothes from her bags and lay them on her bed at the same time humming a tune as she worked, she soon dropped her empty suitcase onto the floor.

'Victoria!' Margaret called out from the next room.

'Sorry mum I'll be more quiet!' Vickie replied her mother appeared at the doorway only seconds later still half asleep.

'You be careful today.' She said.

'I will mum thanks.'

Margret closed the door returning to her room while Vickie continued to work on her task she was interrupted by her phone indicating it had received a new text she quickly grabbed hold of it opening up the message she smiled.

Lookin 4ward 2 2day.

We'll hve fun.

She giggled she was definitely looking forward to it too she was excited this was something she had never done especially not with a guy.

Haley's cab stopped outside of the hotel she paid the drivers climbed out and straightened out her dress. She'd chosen to wear a beautiful floral summer dress that cut off nicely at the top of her knees she couldn't help but smile.

'When I am through with you missy you will learn never to cross my path,' she said and walking up the front steps she breezed through and headed over to reception.

'Haley it's been a while.' Joanne remarked looking up from the computer screen.

'Yes it has, so how are you Jo?' Haley asked Joanne shrugged her shoulders.

'All right I guess just so sick of work. You know, when I started it was all heaps exciting and a challenge now its just shitty and boring.' Joanne answered.

'What makes it even worse is that girl Mark likes; Vickie I think is her name, is staying here so when the lads are around they always boss me around.' She added.

'Oh?' Haley said even more interested.

'So like Mark has been here regularly,' she said.

'Yeah as far as I can tell she seems to be here at least when I'm working.' Joanne said.

'So you wouldn't happen to know which room she is in?' Haley asked trying her best not to smile widely Joanne nodded her head she went back to her computer screen typed a few keys and passed the information onto Haley.

'Thanks I'll see you later.'

Haley bounded off towards the lifts she knew exactly what she was going to say.

'Time for me to teach that little pimp squeak what a real woman can do,'

Mark looked at the mirror in the bathroom a final time he fixed the collar of his shirt, and then satisfied he headed back to his room picking up his phone, wallet and keys and made his way downstairs. When he walked into the kitchen his mother put the last few items into the picnic basket.

'It is all ready to go,' she said.

'Thanks mum I appreciate this,' he replied kissing her on the cheek she smiled at him.

'You're welcome have fun.'

'I will don't worry,' he replied picking up the basket he gave his mother a smile and walked out of the kitchen heading for the door.

Vickie finished her shower she made sure the white bathrobe was wrapped around her body tightly and dried her hair before a fierce knock at the door broke her thoughts. She frowned wondering who would be here; her parents were asleep and Mark wasn't here just yet unless he decided to be early then he'd said. Vickie draped the towel over the rail before she opened the door she had a look through the small peep hole she sighed recognized the figure.

'Lovely.' She muttered she un-latched the lock and pulled the door open.

'Well, well someone is obviously busy.' Haley said with a crude smile on her face.

'What are you doing here?' Vickie asked she was in no mood to talk to this girl.

'Oh, what am I doing here. You see I can't help but wonder about this myself, but then it came to me. You.' Haley snarled the smile disappearing from her face replaced by a scowl at the same time she jabbed her finger at Vickie; and she in turn leaned against the door folding her arms.

'Ok so you got some personal issue with me but I don't care. So I bet this has more to do with Mark.' She said.

'Yes you bet it does.' Haley answered she took a step closer wedging her foot in the door.

'So.'

'You think turning up here to give me some big lecture will work wonders and then you can play innocent so mark thinks you're all so sweet.' Vickie said. Haley kept her temper in check her lips curled into a sly smile.

'Now you listen here little bitch. Mark knows what he had with me. We were perfect for each other but because of you, being some newbie in our city he got curious but let me tell you something the both of you won't last, unlike you I know him a lot better and he hates being tied down.' Haley said.

'Oh I guess you didn't think you did just that yourself?' Vickie remarked.

'I am warning you stay the hell away from mark because he will come back to me and then you will not exist to him.' Haley said still threatening Vickie just rolled her eyes.

'Yeah sure whatever you say.'

'Now if you don't mind I have a picnic with Mark to get ready for, I guess it is just to bad he never invited you.' Vickie said she shoved Haley's foot away from the door and slammed it in her face. Haley remained stood outside her fists clenched tightly together she was fuming mad mumbling under her breath she turned around and stormed back down the corridor Vickie heard her leave she smirked.

Mark sat on the sofa by the hotel's main lobby open-fire place reading a magazine. He knew nothing of Haley's visit Joanne noticed her leave in anger but remained silent behind the reception counter; and from where she was positioned she kept a close eye on him. She found it odd he would rather stay here and wait instead of going upstairs to find the girl.

Vickie was not as stressed today as she was about the party but she didn't want to play it down too much at the same time. She leaned her hands on the vanity tabletop looking over all of the contents.

'Don't want anything too fancy but not un-done.' She said still mulling over her choices, in the end she decided to go for the light choice then put her hair back into a ponytail.

'It will do.' She said; packing up the item she bounded back into the main room remembering to take her jacket, phone, room key and wallet. The lift stopped at the lobby the doors slid open and walking out she saw a few people lingering around the main lobby. Joanne had left her post at reception and as she walked away she saw Vickie and she sneered.

'Nothing but a goodie too shoes,' she muttered. Vickie caught Joanne's look she frowned wondering what was up, quickly pushing it aside she instead turned her attention to find Mark. She spotted him by the open-fire place his head down reading a magazine. She steadied herself and walked across the lobby. He heard footsteps his head shot up and a smile spread across his face.

'Hi.'

'Hey.'

Those were the only words spoken it was an awkward silence with the only noise coming from the people around them.

'So.' Vickie said she glanced down at her feet and shuffled on the spot; Mark got off the couch walking around to stand in front of her, her head shot up; though Mark was now aware of the people looking their way he even noticed Joanne's glare.

'What do you say we get out of here and away from all the prying eyes?' He said she looked momentarily horrified.

'People are staring?'

'Forget about them we're going to go and enjoy ourselves exactly as I planned.' He answered.

'Come on.'

He took her hand and they headed to the back exit, requiring them to pass the front reception desk Joanne let out another sneer.

'Um—Mark?' Vickie asked.

'Yes?'

'Why are we going through the back door instead of the front?' she asked he smirked slightly.

'Just a precaution,' he said she was confused she didn't know of anything they needed to escape but she didn't ask further questions. They got to the car she noticed the picnic basket tucked away in the backseat with a blanket covering it she smiled softly. *** This could be a better day then I first thought! *.** Mark unlocked the car they both got in and he started the engine.

'So, you ready?' he asked.

'Yep.'

While watching the scenery pass by Vickie wondered how she could explain Haley's visit earlier, she didn't want to ruin his good day now but Haley's words kept going around in her head she sighed.

'Something up?' Mark asked.

'No.' she said quickly he laughed.

'Are you sure? That sounded like a pretty big sigh.' He answered.

'I have a question.' She said.

'Yeah?'

'Have you seen Haley?'

This time it was Mark's turn to sigh and Vickie guessed the answer as yes.

'Remember yesterday?' he asked she just nodded.

'I had dinner with her.' He answered.

'Oh.' She said she wasn't sure if she should be angry he told her a lie yesterday.

'What happened?'

'Nothing we were actually getting along pretty well and for a while it felt like old times again.' He said.

'Then she started getting nosy and I told her to back off and stay out of my business.'

'So that explains the message she sent me.' Vickie said Mark nodded.

'I left her for a while so she jumped at the chance.' He added Vickie crossed her arms a scowl now appearing on her face.

'She visited me earlier today too.'

'What?'

'What did she say this time?'

'She went on and on about how you guys were always perfect and sooner or later you'll just go back to her or something,' she said Mark shook his head he wasn't at all surprised.

'She really is being deluded now if not getting worse.' He answered.

'She is probably still angry her own popularity died down after we broke up.' He added thoughtfully.

'Um-not to be nosy or anything but why?' Vickie asked.

'Haley has a bit of a record with the lads and especially the popular ones so it wasn't really a surprise to anybody when she was chasing after us especially me. She was definitely interested and I, well I was and I can't even remember why. Shane and Kian told me she was a danger but I didn't listen to them especially being as naïve as I was back then and I even said they were just jealous.' He said he laughed remembering it all now.

'Anyway, last year I found out her plan and what she had been doing without me having a clue.' He added the frown appeared on his face this time.

'It wasn't great finding out the way I did especially in front of a lot whole of people.' He answered.

'Sorry.' Vickie replied but he brushed it off.

'I'm not sorry I found out, glad I did actually because it might have been worse.'

'But still it must have hurt.' She said he nodded.

'It did, yeah but that is all in the past now.'

'We're not here to talk about her though because we are going to enjoy ourselves.' He added smiling now she nodded her head.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The drive had taken no longer than about half an hour, turning from the main road they headed up a wide dirt path for about a hundred meters and then came to a parking space with only four other cars there. Vickie noticed this clearing was quite similar to the one at Hazelwood's although the trees were clumped a lot closer together and there was no signs to point them in the right direction.

'Where exactly are we?' she asked Mark chuckled.

'You'll be fine and don't worry about it stay close and follow me.' He said getting out of the car he opened the back to retrieve the picnic basket Vickie too got out of the car.

'Oh can I have a look?' she asked trying to get a look inside the basket he pulled it away.

'Nope you're not allowed to look just yet.' He said she pouted.

'No fair!' She remarked he wagged his finger at her.

'You can see it later we have a bit of distance to cover first,' he answered leading the way they crossed through the wooden fence and walked down the slope guided through with a narrow track of dried mud and dirt. Vickie looked on ahead and inwardly gasped seeing a fast-moving stream running along the bank.

'Wow.' She said softly. Mark walking in front of her smiled. *** Maybe this might turn out better than I thought. ***He thought.

'Be careful it can be a bit slippery down here.' He said.

'Ok.' She said. They continued down the slope before shortly arrived on more solid ground; but Vickie too preoccupied with the sight missed the last parts and slipped.

'Look out!' she exclaimed struggling to keep her footing she just managed to grab hold of an old branch near by. Mark quickly turned around he dropped the picnic basket and held out his arms.

'You can let go it'll be fine.' He said she gave him a skeptical look.

'I—don't know…' she began to say.

'Trust me,' he replied she knew there wasn't much else to do she took in a deep breath let go of the branch, falling forwards she fell forward and straight into Mark with the momentum sending the two of them over onto the grass.

'Oh my god, I'm—I'm sorry,' she replied her face turning a deep shade of pink.

'Don't worry I'm fine,' he remarked letting her go and she quickly got up dusting down her clothes and helped him to stand.

'Had a bit of familiarity to it for a moment there,' he added she nodded.

'Yeah.'

'Anyway do you want to tell me now where we are exactly?' Vickie asked.

'It is called Beddums Reserve, a pretty popular place for visitors and even the locals. There is heaps of stuff to explore and goes beyond what is only here,' he explained.

'Oh care to share?' she asked he only smirked in response and pickig up the picnic basket he lead the way to the picnic benches.

'So then are you hungry?' he asked ignoring her comment he set the basket down on the table.

'A little bit yeah.' She said walking over to the table as well he handed her a bottle of water, she watched him move around setting up the table as he quietly hummed a tune and she couldn't quite put her finger on it but it was as though there was an aura about him she partly understood why Haley had such trouble letting him go.

'Something up?' he asked.

'No.' She replied she instead turned her attention to scenery another gasp escape her mouth Mark turned around and he spotted a family of red foxes emerge from the shrubs and padded down to the stream.

'I forgot to mention from time to time here you might just get a quick glimpse of wild animals roaming,' he answered she laughed lightly at him.

'You did.'

'All right so now we can eat.' He said she looked over all of the contents.

'Did you do all this yourself?'

'No I had a bit of help.'

He helped himself to the cottage pie and Vickie went for the sausages first and for a few minutes they ate in silence.

'Mark.'

'Yeah?'

'I want to ask you something about the party,' Vickie said.

'Oh?' he asked a bit curious.

'Uh-yeah its about-um—what you said to me actually,' she remarked. He made no reply nodding his head telling her to go on he did his best to try and hide his smile but she noticed it.

'So you do remember.' She said.

'Well yeah it is kind of hard to forget,' he said laughing she frowned a little at him; he definitely wasn't making it easy for her.

'Never mind forget I said anything.' She answered.

'No, no go ahead and ask sorry I shouldn't' have laughed.' He replied. Vickie glanced down at her plate aimlessly pushing the food around with her fork.

'I—uh—well was just-um—wondering if you-you know, you mean what you said to me.' She said still staring at her plate. Mark did his best not to get too carried away and smile like a complete idiot though he was secretly thrilled she had taken his words seriously and wanted confirmation he meant it.

'Well.' He began to say.

'I'm glad you wanted to make sure of it,'

'Erm—thanks,' She answered.

'And yes I did mean what I said.'

Her head looked up sharply eyes wide.

'Re-really?' she stuttered he nodded his head.

'Yeah, really.' He replied.

'Ok.'

Vickie quietly scolded herself for her dumb response but she hadn't known what else to say. Mark watched her for a second wondering what she was thinking about what he had said.

'Something I said?' he asked she looked at him and shook her head.

'No, no I was just…. thinking, I guess I'm not really used to it. I don't really have people paying too much attention to me.' She answered.

'Oh.'

'Yeah.'

'Anyway what else are we going to be doing today?' she asked changing the subject he laughed though shook his head.

'I can't tell you that otherwise it would take away all the fun I have planned.' He replied.

'Ok but still it would be kind of nice to know what is going on so like I don't get surprised from nowhere.' She said.

'Well I might tell you maybe later,' he said she folded her arms.

'Not fair!'

'It is fair.'

'Whatever you think then,' she answered he smiled setting his fork down and looked through the picnic basket.

'Drink?' he asked.

'Sure.' She agreed he easily poured out two small cups of orange and mango punch made by his mother. They remained silent finishing off their meals and drinks Vickie continued to look at the surroundings and wondering to herself how it is nobody had really explored this place yet.

'So, what do you say, we finish up here and head on out?' Mark asked she turned back to look at him with raised eyebrows.

'Head on out?'

'Yup.'

She was curious of his suggestion and wondered where else they could go in this area.

'Ok let's go.' She said downing the remainder of her drink Mark did too they cleaned up and packed the items back into the picnic basket.

'You stay here first and I'll just put this stuff back in the car,' he said she nodded in agreement, he carried the basket on one arm walked back to the slope they had used to get down here first and slowly began to make his way up.

'Don't fall now!' she yelled he glanced back over his shoulder a sly smile appeared on his face.

'I bet you want me to fall!' he remarked she laughed Mark continued his trek up the slope then disappeared from sight Vickie stood up from the bench and stretched out. She followed a narrow track a short distance at the edge and saw several rocks clumped together it looked pretty safe and over looked the stream.

'Wow.' She whispered.

'Nice isn't it?'

She screamed and turning around she saw Mark stood behind her with a grin on his face.

'Don't do that again!' she exclaimed he couldn't help chuckling at her and the way she put hands on hips.

'I couldn't help it, it was just too good an opportunity for me.' He answered she shook her head.

'For you I bet,'

Vickie sat back down on the rocks Mark behind her on the dirt the two of them lost in their own thoughts.

'All right then.' He said after a few minutes she looked at him.

'Where we going?' she asked he shook his head stood up and held out his hand.

'If I were you I'd stop with all these questions, and instead of getting all suspicious try instead and enjoy it that is what we are doing after all,' he replied she pretended to sigh exasperatedly and roll her eyes.

'I guess I don't have a choice.' She remarked accepting his hand they stood up.

'This way.'

Mark pointed down past the rocks and Vickie saw the path she had taken earlier past the rocks onto another track. He moved in front first being especially careful not to fall down she followed along and they took the path along side the stream. The further they walked the trees, shrubs and growing grass had become thicker and there were a lot of broken branches, twigs lying on the path.

'Ow' she muttered after being hit by a stray twig she accidently stood on and it rebounded hitting her shin.

'You ok there?' Mark asked glancing back.

'No.' She mumbled.

'This is stupid.'

They kept on walking only for her to speak out again.

'Damn it!' she exclaimed she got smacked by the low branch.

'Ah! Sorry I should have warned you about that one.' He answered

'Did you just notice?' she asked clearly not pleased he grinned feeling a bit sheepish.

'Sorry.'

'Never mind keep going.' She said.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes I'm fine go on.'

Mark and Vickie had trekked along the path for a good half an hour and shortly they stopped in front of some shrubs; Vickie folded her arms she glared at Mark.

'Ok so you get me to follow you all this way just to see some shrubs?' she asked he laughed she didn't see it funny.

'Well if that is all then I am going to leave,' she added Mark regained his composure.

'No don't leave at least not yet. I think you'll like what you see after this.' He answered.

'Do you trust me?' he asked she nodded her head.

'Yeah.'

'Then you got nothing to worry about there is nothing bad behind the bushes.'

'You're sure.'

'I'm sure.'

Vickie still didn't look too thrilled she shifted her gaze from him to the shrubs she didn't get it and with the way he was speaking it didn't leave her confident.

'I'll go first.' He said taking a step closer to the shrubs she sniggered.

'What?'

'Maybe that isn't such a good idea,' she said.

'Why not?' he said confused.

'Mark, that hole is not huge you'll never fit in there.'

He looked at the hole she did have a point.

'Ok then you go first.' He said stepping aside she moved forwards kneeled down to inspect the small hole she might just able to get in.

'Here goes,' she whispered on hands and knees she grumbled at getting scratched every time from dead branches and leaves she heard Mark behind laughing at her difficulties.

'Hey! Do you want to make it through here?' she called out.

'Well, I won't if you get stuck!' he replied.

'Ha ha you're funny.'

Vickie eventually made it out the other side of the shrubs she stood up and dusted her clothes down partly annoyed at the few scratches on her arms and hands.

'Ok look out and move aside I'm coming through now,' Mark answered she tried not to laugh hearing him struggle to make it through; after a few minutes and more struggling he made it out and he too had a few scratches he stood up.

'Where is this place?' she asked.

'There is a reason why we followed the stream,' he said walking forwards towards the embankment she wondered just what he meant from his comment since she didn't see or hear any signs of water. Mark stopped and stood on a flat rock at the edge it was over looking something and curiously she went over to join him.

'Whoa.' She said in a whisper her eyes wide at the sight. They were looking over a watering hole, the water was absolutely crystal clear and calm and it was easy to see the bottom filled with underwater plants and pebbles. Surrounding the outskirts of the water-hole were rock crevasses with parts of them covered in wet moss and sporadic growth of flowers; she was speechless it looked amazing like a part of the world yet to be explored. Mark who was stood a bit behind her now watched in silence as she took it all in.

'What do you think?' he asked.

'I love it its great,' she replied.

'Not too many people know about this place just a few of the locals and all the kids. They come down here heaps in the holidays.' He said.

'Do people actually swim in the water?' she asked he shrugged his shoulders.

'I don't know.'

'Why?'

Vickie had a sly grin on her face he didn't get it.

'You're it!' she exclaimed and without any warning she pushed him over the rocks he lost his balance but madly flapped his arms he fell forwards face first into the water. Vickie remained safely on the rocks she cheered and danced at her victory.

'I win! I win!' she yelled.

Mark came to the water's surface spluttering the water from his mouth he wiped his face he shivered from the cold, and he heard her still cheering from the shore he turned around.

'You're going to pay for that one!' he yelled swimming back to the shore.

'Don't you even!' she shrieked she started to back away seeing just how quickly he swam she didn't want to get wet.

'There isn't anywhere for you to hide.' He said reaching the rocks he grabbed hold of it and hauled out of the water dripping everywhere Vickie ran back towards the cover of the trees.

'I'll find one!' she shouted she desperately looked around for somewhere to hide; Mark wasn't running after her he still made plenty of ground.

'Oh, come on now there has to be something I can do.' She said.

'You won't get away!' He yelled Vickie looked above her head she had luck.

'Looks like I have found an escape.' She answered and before he could make a proper lunge at her; Vickie jumped up grabbing hold of the lower branch and it was strong enough, for a few seconds she just dangled and then swung her legs up swiftly across the branch and hauled the rest of her body up and sat on it.

'That is your plan?' Mark asked he reached the bottom of the tree.

'Yep. Now I won't be wet and you can stand here all day.' Vickie said.

'Ok it's fine by me, but you might want to watch out for ants.' He answered.

'Ants?'

'Yeah and they don't take kindly to intruders.'

'I don't believe you.' She said.

'Up to you.' He replied leaning against the bark of the tree arms folded across his chest. Vickie didn't like the idea of being bitten by ants and getting wet wasn't appealing and Mark definitely wasn't going to give up giving her the same treatment she had dealt to him.

'Ok so how about a deal?' she asked.

'What kind?'

'You don't get me wet and I'll get out of this tree.' She explained he looked up at her a grin on his lips.

'Don't want to be bitten.'

'No.'

'Good choice.'

'Do we have a deal?'

'It is a deal.' Mark agreed he moved away from the tree and Vickie cautiously climbed down from the branch using the same way she got up and after hanging for a bit she landed on the ground with a soft thud then she straightened up.

'What?' she asked seeing the smile on his face.

'Nothing.'

'You're smiling for nothing?'

'Yeah.'

'Ok so I think maybe you should try and get dry first.' She remarked.

'Hey it was your fault I got wet in the first place.' He answered.

'But, you're right I definitely need to be dry,'

'Well the sun is out so that might help,' she replied pointing back to the rocks and sure enough the sun was shining down giving off a warm glow.

'You don't want to come with me?' he asked a hint of hope in his voice.

'Yeah, will be you go first and I'll follow.' She answered Mark was curious to this she just waved at him to get a move on he turned and started walking back to the water's edge. He loved the feeling of the sun's rays and soaked it up, a few seconds later he heard Vickie come up and stood beside him.

'Don't you think you're taking a bit of a risk here?' he asked.

'Yeah but for a good reason.' She said with a smile he looked alarmed.

'What?'

'Don't worry you're safe,' she answered he went to speak again only for Vickie to surprise him when she jumped over into the water sending it splashing everywhere.

'Wow.'

Vickie came to the surface a few seconds later she wiped her eyes and gave a slight cough.

'Hey! You ok out there?' He called.

'Fine! It's pretty cold though!' she called back.

'Ok move out of the way I'm coming in.' he said Vickie turned around to look he was taking a few steps backwards kicking off his shoes, socks and jacket.

'What?'

'Vick move out of the way,' he added she did so and swam bit further away; he broke into a run then leapt off the rocks edge and bomb-dived straight into the water and the splashes went in various directions.

'Typical.' She answered. She waited for any sign of him to surface though as the minutes went by he never appeared.

'Mark?' she called out. No answer.

'Mark! This isn't funny!'

'Surprise!'

'Argh!'

'Oh my god you scared me,' she said turning around Mark had a big smile on his face.

'Oh come on now that was pretty funny.' He replied.

'No, I mean what if something happened to you?' she asked.

'Well, what would you do about it?' he asked.

'I don't know. Maybe run away.' She remarked.

'Thanks!' he answered looking partly offended she laughed.

'You're it!' she said slapping him on the shoulder she took off for the shore; Mark momentarily was left a little surprised he shook his head and laughed she was quite a handful but he loved it.

'Wait for me!'


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Mark and Vickie spent a lot of time playing around in the water and when they were finally exhausted they relaxed and dried their wet and tired bodies in the sun.

'Looks like we're almost dry now.' He said he sat up a bit Vickie remained lying on her back with her eyes closed just enjoying the sun.

'Yeah.' She said.

'Anyway, we should probably start to get moving again because now we'll be heading back to the city center and there is much more for you to see.' He replied.

'I think we, as in my parents and me have seen all there is out here,' she said.

'Everyone always thinks they've seen it all here,' he remarked.

'Oh?'

She sat up level with him.

'Yeah there is a lot more to it.' He said.

'Ok then.'

'Let's go and see what else is out here.' She added.

'Boy aren't you eager.' He answered she smiled.

'Well, you did start it.' She said poking him gently in the ribs.

'Ah stop it!' he exclaimed grabbing both her hands she laughed.

'Ok I think maybe we should go unless you want to get burnt,' she added.

'Ok all right I'm up.'

They started to walk back towards the shrubs they used to get here the first time Vickie nudged him.

'Are you going to go first now?' She asked cheekily.

'I was thinking about it; but you know I rather enjoyed letting you do the dirty work before me,' he remarked.

'Ha! I bet you did.' She said.

'Along with the view,' he added the smirk appeared across his face she looked on at him slightly horrified.

'Um-yeah-ok.'

Her face blushed she hadn't expected that particular comment.

'Anyway come on.' He added he was on his hands and knees and began the difficult task of getting through the shrubs and it only took a few seconds before he swore out loud.

'Maybe you should have let me go first.' She answered.

'Yeah…yeah.' He mumbled under his breath he kept pushing forwards and edged on through before finally making it out the other side.

'I'm out.' He said.

'I'm next.' Vickie replied she got down on her hands and knees as well and began the process though for her it was pretty easy since the hole was a lot bigger. Within a few minutes she was out of the shrubs she stood up next to Mark.

'That was easy.' She said.

'For you maybe.' He replied.

'It was! I am a lot smaller than you too.' She added.

'Ok sure, but still it doesn't mean everything goes your way,' he replied she cocked one eyebrow up curious by his comment.

'Is that what you think?' she asked she wasn't mad but rather intrigued.

'Yeah, in fact I reckon I could bet you if we raced from here back to my car,' he said now with the smile on his face a glimmer in his eyes Vickie pondered this for a moment.

'Ok so how about it? I like a little bit of a challenge.' She said sprinting off down the pathway.

'You are definitely on!' He yelled chasing on after her. They scampered along the pathway and easily navigated past the trees, broken twigs, shrugs and all other objects and though Vickie had a bit of a lead on Mark she heard him gaining ground. She got to the clearing first and immediately headed to slope and started to climb.

'Have you got spiders on your back or something?' he yelled reaching the bottom part of the slope as well but she had moved a lot quicker and reached the top. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath she turned around and looked back down at him and he too was taking a bit of a break.

'Come on! You can't give up so easily!' she called with a wave. Mark stood up straight looking at her he had no idea where she gets all this energy.

'I'm right behind you.' He answered and started to make his ascent up the slope Vickie stayed and watched him; she giggled listening to him mumble, grunt and huff on his way up, and she laughed hearing him swear.

'Why are you complaining? This was your idea remember?' she said.

'I know!' He said he was quite close to the top now he made a grab for a small tuff of grass right at her feet.

'See you back at the car!' She said turning and running off towards the car park however she didn't anticipate Mark making a very quick recovery from his climb and she soon heard his footsteps. Both of them sprinted across the grass a good distance between them though Mark closed it pretty quickly.

'I win!' Vickie yelped she threw her arms into the air the moment she ran into the parking lot and Mark was not too far behind.

'It was close,' he said; he leaned against the hood of the car to rest and regain his regular breathing Vickie walked slowly and stood beside him.

'Still a bit unfit?'

'No.'

'Yeah you really look fine.' She said he waved his hand.

'Give me a second,' he replied.

'Can I have the keys?'

He pulled the car keys from his pocket and handed it to her she had the car unlocked and went through the picnic basket; and shortly handed him a plastic cup.

'Thanks.'

'You're welcome.'

She too had a plastic cup in hand and with the car door closed she sat down on the ground he did the same the two of them were quiet lost in thought as they drank.

'So.' He said.

'Yeah.' She said.

'Are you looking forward to going home?' he asked; she turned her head sharply staring at him he kept his attention straight ahead looking into the distance.

'I guess so-well maybe-I don't know. There is still stuff to do you know like Christmas and whatever for next year and going back to school.' She said.

'Ok.'

'It would suck to leave.' She added he did now look her way.

'Oh?'

'Yep.'

'It has been heaps cool to be here and everything. I know Ireland isn't a big country and all but there was loads of stuff to see and to do everywhere I went with my parents,' she answered.

'Well…that is good.' He remarked, this made her frown and when she glanced sideways at him he had his eyes on the ground. _*** Ok so am I supposed to say something here or keep quiet? * **_

'Thanks for the drink by the way.' He said holding up the now empty plastic cup she nodded her head.

'Its ok.' She said.

'I guess I hadn't realized just how far we had run.' He added she laughed lightly and gave him a nudge in the side.

'You were doing most of the running cause you are just so unfit and all,' she remarked.

'Thanks I resent it!' he said in a huff she only patted his arm.

'Ok now you are finished I'm finished too so we can go.'

Mark and Vickie put the empty cups into the picnic basket and climbed back into the car and he started the engine.

'So then can I know exactly where we are going next?' she asked.

'Hey now, didn't I say if you kept pestering I wouldn't tell you?' he asked with a smile.

'Well yeah but you aren't telling me anyway so I'll just keep bugging you,' she said they both laughed.

'Ok well you can keep bugging me if you like but I still won't tell you more than you need to know, but for now all I'm going to say is we will be in the city for most of the day.' He said.

'But I've seen all there is to see there though.' She replied he just pretended to sigh in annoyance.

'Yes, yes you already mentioned that when I said we'd be there.' He said.

'I'm serious I don't think there is anything of interest.'

'All right well that is just what you think but remember you and your parents had to explore it on your own and you didn't have a good guide.' Mark answered she raised her eyebrows a hint of a smile crossed her face.

'If you say so.'

He smiled.

'I do.'

'Hey, so how is the stuff going with the music thing?' she asked.

'Yeah it's pretty good. We put a few songs together and recorded them on a tape and Shane made a few copies and sent them out so we just have to hope someone likes it,' he said.

'Cool I bet heaps of people will like it.' Vickie answered.

'Yeah I hope so.' He agreed.

'You don't think they will?'  
'No no its not like that. Just-you know I've heard so many stories of musicians' wanting to make it and they try so hard to get that big break. Sometimes they get lucky and sometimes they give up and find every day jobs.' He remarked she nodded her head unsure what to say; Mark though felt stupid. It wasn't like he didn't have confidence in the lads' abilities and talent he was just worried if this didn't work out it would feel a bit like failure.

'So, how about you doing a bit of singing?' he asked changing the subject she looked a little alarmed.

'Uh-um-what do you mean?' she asked.

'Singing don't you do it yourself?'

'I used to in primary school.'

'Only in school?'

'Well at home and stuff but nothing like you guys.' She said.

'We've had a lot of time to practice.' He said keeping one hand on the steering wheel with his free hand he reached for the radio buttons and moments later the car was filled with an up tempo tune one Vickie didn't recognize.

'It is pretty good,' she remarked.

'You haven't heard it?'

'No. I guess in Australia we don't have all the updated music tastes yet.'

They both heard his phone ring he quickly pulled it from his pocket and momentarily glanced at the screen Vickie was about to ask if it was important when she noticed the annoyed look etched on his face it told her everything. After a few more minutes the phone stopped ringing Mark muttered under his breath leaving his phone in his lap and concentrated on the road.

'Should I ask?'

'I think you know,'

Vickie nodded her head though she was pretty surprised at the way Haley has kept on persisting when it was obvious Mark was getting sick of her interfering and bothering him.

'Maybe she's only doing all of this stuff because she knows you guys are doing well and having your own life.' She said.

'Haley does a lot of things for her own reasons and especially when it benefits her.' He replied.

'She is desperate though.'

'That is obvious.'

'I agree with you and she's definitely jealous too.'

'Jealous.'

'Yup.'

'Of what?'

'You.' He replied Vickie stared at him wide-eyed her mouth opened but no words came.

'Me.' She repeated he nodded she shook her head.

'Come on Mark that's stupid.' She answered.

'I don't.'

She went to reply before he spoke again.

'You're the one who has caught her out and made her look like a fool nobody has ever had the courage to tell her off straight in the face,' he explained.

'But-'

'Remember when you went head to head with Jo? She and Haley are close friends; and then back at the party where Haley fill down?'

'Yeah but that was like only a few times,' Vickie said.

'It is a small town here people talk and sometimes even carry tales.' He replied.

'Oh.'

'Hey don't worry, people will probably forget about it soon its not like anyone listens to Haley they all know she just wants attention,' he added.

'You don't think she wants to also get even with you?' she asked.

'Probably she is capable of anything what bugs me though, is she has had all the time to do it and so many opportunities too.'

Vickie quietly nodded her head unsure of what to make of all of this; she wished it was so much simpler instead of creating such a mess; Mark heard her sign almost irritated by everything he wanted to say something but didn't know where to start or even how to say it and instead he kept his full attention on the road.


End file.
